Eternal Flame Guiding Green
by BluePuffBall
Summary: What if Ginny overheard a certain conversation between her parents after her first year? What if this caused her to leave the Burrow? Follow Ginny as she grows into a force to reckoned with. AU. Eventual HP/GW. M for Mature Themes.
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer: Not mine._**

**Prologue**

Numb. That was the best word to describe Ginny Weasley. She lay in the hospital wing, near Harry Potter and she couldn't bring herself to care. Not after what had happened. Not after finding out that Tom Riddle was really Voldemort.

She had tried to tell someone that she thought _she_ was the cause of the attacks but Percy had ruined that. Now she had to bear the guilt of putting her hero and brother in danger. She shuddered slightly at the thought of the basilisk. It was a horrid, evil creature. The thought of Harry having to face that alone with only a sword was horrifying. Especially because it was her fault.

She quietly turned over on her side as she thought about what had happened in the Chamber. Ginny remembered very little until 'waking up' to see Harry, the dead snake, and the destroyed diary. But she did remember unbearable pain. She remembered feeling like her very soul was being ripped from her and consumed.

Ginny Weasley felt quite a lot that night after she was rescued from the Chamber of Secrets. Unfortunately none of it was good. She closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep and forget the past year all at the same time. It didn't work.

* * *

><p>Miles away from the troubled first year, a man and a woman sat together, watching as a phoenix trilled and burst into flame. The small emaciated form that emerged from the ashes was nothing like the beautiful bird that it had been a few moments ago. Somewhere in the house, a clock struck twelve signaling the beginning of a new day.<p>

The two human inhabitants glanced towards a very special crystal, not surprised in the least that there was now a dancing flame at its heart. The woman said softly, "So it begins." The man nodded and replied, "We must be ready. She will come to us. And we must guide her. For the world's sake."

The woman agreed and the two moved to retire to their bedroom. After all sleep becomes rather important after six-and-a-half centuries.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this seems to be an interesting thing I have going. I always seem to start off my stories with short depressing prologues that make absolutely no sense. That's all I'm going to say in this update 'cause I'm going to upload the first chapter in about five seconds.<strong>


	2. Ch 1: Nightmares and Conversations

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**_

**Chapter One: Nightmares and Conversations**

She was floating in darkness. In a blackness that was so complete that she didn't want to figure out where she was. Or was it really darkness? After all there was light. There was light, even if it wasn't true light. The blackness wasn't really empty either. There were memories in blackness. Memories that weren't hers.

Memories of an orphanage. Memories of a dark cave. Memories of tormenting kids with magic. Memories of Hogwarts. Memories of the Slytherin common room. Memories of dark chamber with statues of snakes. Memories of young girls being brutally violated. Memories of other students being tortured. And the final memory, of the murder of a young girl.

She stopped floating and tried actively to get away from them, these thoughts that weren't hers. She tried, but couldn't escape from them. She heard laughter then, _his_ laughter. The memories stopped replaying in a cruel cycle only to be replaced by something worse.

Tom Riddle.

They were _his _memories. _His_ thoughts that invaded her head. _No, he's gone. He's gone, he can't ever come back._ She repeated this mantra, over and over hoping to convince herself that the words were true. But she failed – especially since the phantom was approaching her.

"Ginevra. Dear Ginevra, where are you trying to go? Not trying to leave I hope?" The sixteen year-old's voice was silky smooth and sent her into a panic. _No. He's gone. He's gone._

Tom's face twisted into a cruel visage, one more suited for a goblin than this handsome boy. "I heard that Ginevra. And even if I am gone, you will always be _mine._" With that he lunged toward her his hand almost touching her chest, just above her heart.

* * *

><p>Ginny Weasley woke up in her bedroom at the Burrow with a strangled cry. She looked around wildly, trying to spot an apparition. When she didn't see the ghostly form of sixteen year-old Voldemort, she pulled her legs up to her chest and began to sob quietly.<p>

_Just a dream. It was just a dream._ Ginny chanted that over and over as tears ran down her cheeks, trying to convince herself. She didn't know how long she stayed like that. It could have been three hours or three minutes. It didn't matter anymore.

It had been a week since term had ended and she hadn't gotten a single decent night's sleep in that time. She hadn't had one since before the beginning of her first year. She looked around her room, seeing all her posters of the Weird Sisters and Gwenog Jones. They seemed silly now, for some reason. Like they were meant for a little kid. Ginny shook her head slightly. _I'm not even twelve and I'm already thinking like I'm two-hundred. Or twenty. Either way, that's still ancient._

Knowing that she would get no more sleep that night, the young girl began to walk to the kitchen hoping to grab a bite to eat before going flying. A small smile ghosted itself across her face briefly as she thought about her illegal night time activities. If only her brothers knew that she was a better flyer than half of them! But then the smile faded as she remembered that they would never let her fly because she was either 'too young' or 'just a girl' and her morbid mood reasserted itself.

Just as she was about to go into the kitchen she heard voices. While she couldn't make out what they were saying she easily could recognize her parents' voices. Stilling herself immediately, Ginny couldn't suppress her rule-breaking spirit and decided to inch closer so she could hear what they were saying. She soon wished she hadn't.

"…Arthur –" It was the first time she had ever heard her mother sound so uncertain.

"But nothing, Molly. Ginny is still our daughter. There is nothing wrong with her." Ginny knew that tone. It meant that you should just shut up and agree. She also felt her heart beat faster, knowing that they were talking about _her._

"I know that Arthur. It's just that she's so young. She was possessed by You-Know-Who for almost a year for Merlin's sake. We don't know what that might have done to her. She might turn out just like him for all we know."

Ginny felt tears spring up in her eyes for the second time that night. She heard her mother's voice. She was rather good at discerning emotions – always had been. She heard the main emotion while her mum said that. Fear. Her own mother was afraid of her. The eleven year-old turned and fled back up to her room. Even in her distressed state she managed to avoid the step that creaked and move to quietly close her door.

What she didn't know was that if she had stayed just a few moments longer she would have heard her father chastise her mother. And that Mum would have apologized for even thinking that, saying that she loved her little girl more than her own life. Perhaps then this story would be unnecessary. But Ginny _didn't_ and thus does her journey begin.

It was only when she was once again safely sequestered in her room that she allowed herself to shed the tears. Her own mother was afraid that she would turn into a Dark Lady. How could she live here when that was probably what they all thought? That ickle Gin-Gin was going to become more feared than Tom.

Her tears stopped falling and her sobs became silent. It was obvious that she wasn't welcome here anymore. Even if no one else said it. She made up her mind quickly. Ginny threw on a pair of jeans and one of Charlie's old Gryffindor quidditch shirts. She pulled on a pair of Ron's socks that she had stolen and a pair of sneakers. Even if she was leaving she didn't want to forget about her family. Even if they didn't want her anymore.

While she waited for her parent's to go to bed the young girl thought about where she was going to go before deciding that it didn't matter. When the young girl didn't hear her parents foot-steps for a few more minutes she decided that she would write a good-bye note. Ginny wouldn't be able to live with herself if she didn't write a proper good-bye to them. So she took out a quill, ink, and some parchment. She sat there staring for a few minutes before starting.

_Dear Weaselys,_

That seemed like a good beginning. Especially since she was writing to her entire family.

_I'm writing to say good-bye. I'm leaving. Well, actually I suppose that by the time you find this I will already be gone. But that doesn't really matter. I suppose you want to know why I decided to leave. I could see your fear. I mean how many eleven year-olds are stupid enough to get possessed by a memory of Voldemort? And then there's the fact that you think that I'll turn out just like him. I don't want you – any of you – to think that. To be afraid of me. So I'm leaving. _

_There is no reason for you to fear me turning out like __him__ because I'm leaving my wand here and I will never continue my magical education. I hope you'll forgive me for what I've done. Could someone apologize to Hermione, Colin Creevey, Justin Finch-Fletchley, and Penelope Clearwater for me for petrifying them? I really didn't want to do that. Also someone give my thanks and apologies to Harry. He barely knew me and I didn't deserve to be saved. But he rescued me anyway. There are a few things that I specifically want to say before I leave forever._

_Percy you might be a rule-abiding person but I want you to remember that rules aren't everything. And I know that you only do it because you're trying to protect everyone. Please, keep protecting everyone else. But always remember that family comes become everything else. That might be a little hypocritical of me but I __am__ leaving to protect our family. I love you Perce._

_Fred and George, keep pranking for me. But lay off Percy and Ron a little, Okay? I know that you want to open a joke shop and I know that you will eventually. I wish you the best. I love you Gred and Forge._

_Ron. You were always the brother closest to me. I don't want you to blame yourself for anything that happened to me or me leaving. In fact that goes for the rest of you as well, but I know you would be the worst Ron. Keep Harry safe for me? I know he's your best friend and all but I owe him. Also stop arguing with her so much and ask Hermione on a date. And don't deny that you like her. It's so easy to see. I love you Ron._

_Bill, I have no compunctions about admitting that you were always my favorite brother. You didn't treat me like a little kid and I'm thankful for that. No blaming yourself. Even if you had been home you wouldn't have been able to do anything. I love you._

_Charlie you're the one who taught me most of what I know about flying. And for the rest of you – yes I __can__ fly. Thank you for that. I hope you keep chasing dragons because that's what you love. I love you to dragon seeker. _

_And now for the two people whom I care the most about. Mum and Dad. Mum I love you, even if you did try and turn me into a proper young lady. I could never be that. I love getting dirty too much. It must come with the six older brothers. Dad thanks for all those times you let me sit in you shed while you tinkered with muggle objects. I love you Daddy. I love you both so much. I don't want either of you to blame yourselves. It's all my fault that it had to be this way._

_Please don't blame yourselves. Please. Please don't try and find me either. It's better this way. I don't want to go but if you'll feel safer than I'm happy to be going. _

_Good-bye Weasleys, I love you all so much._

_Ginevra Molly Weasley_

Ginny had tried to dry her tears, but the evidence of their existence were smeared splotches of ink on the parchment. She didn't bother to fold or roll the letter up, merely leaving it on her desk. She walked over to her dresser, taking her wand and placing it on top of her final words to the people she loved most in the entire world. Her heart felt like it had been ripped to shreds but she knew that this was for the best. A few minutes later she heard her parents head up to bed.

"Time to go." She whispered, her voice hoarse and broken. Just like her spirit. Ginny snuck out, quietly shutting her door before heading to the kitchen. She grabbed a few sandwiches, looking around one last time at her home before slipping out the back door and into the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>There, now I can sleep at night knowing that this story is over a thousand words (I'm strange like that). Anyway this story, if you hadn't guessed already, will mostly focus on GINNY so if you don't like, don't read. I don't really mind flames but they are kind of annoying. This idea has been rattling around in my head for months and I finally sat down and wrote it today. Hopefully its pretty original, but seeing as I've read a massive amount of fanfiction there's probably going to be some other author's ideas sneaking in some where. If you recognize something that you think you wrote (plot, idea, etc.) then feel free to tell me and I'll recognize you. If I included your written ideas and you don't like the fact, tell me and I will also be happy to try and rework what I've written to honor your wishes (by which I mean, remove the offending passage).<strong>

**Another thing while this might be T for now it might later evolve into M because of violence and gory descriptions. Just thought I'd give fair warnings. Also while I'm going to be tweaking the story some it will mostly stay the same (at least until OotP), so if you see something that you think is wrong, feel free to point it out. One other thing, I am not British - so I don't know any of the slang, save from what I've learned from the books...I think that's it. Hope you enjoy reading this story.**


	3. Ch 2: Discoveries and Strangers

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing save the crazy plot bunnies...Well, actually I think they own me so...**_

**Chapter Two: Discoveries and Strangers**

Molly Weasley hummed softly as she got started on breakfast for her family. She loved to cook and over the summers it was far better than just cooking for her and Arthur. This last year their youngest had finally gone of to Hogwarts, leaving her alone but that was fine. Her babies were growing up so fast.

She smiled slightly as her third eldest as he sat down at the table. She really loved the book-worm, especially since he was so different from the rest of his brothers. Percy greeted her with a soft, "Good morning, mum." Before turning to his food. Molly watched with a smile as the rest of them trooped down the stairs. Arthur, the twins and then Ron a few minutes later all settled down with a generous helping of breakfast.

The Weasley Matriarch frowned slightly. That wasn't right. Usually Ginny was up before her three youngest boys…She looked at the time and saw that it was after nine. Molly then looked at Percy who was finished and asked, "Percy dear, would you mind waking up Ginny? She seems to be having a bit of a lie in today."

The Gryffindor prefect nodded before rising and ascending the stairs to take on the task of waking up her youngest. Molly was certain that everything was fine. At least that's what she thought until she heard a startled cry and saw Percy racing down the stairs clutching a bit of parchment and a wand. Ginny's wand. He looked extremely disheveled as he shouted, waving the parchment around, "Mum, Dad it's, Ginny! She's – she's gone!"

There were gasps of astonishment all around but none louder than from the Matriarch herself. The rule-abiding son continued, "I went to wake her up like Mum asked but she wasn't there. Her bed hadn't been made and the bathroom door was still open. That's when I spotted her wand sitting on her desk," At this Percy flicked the wand in his hand for emphasis. "On top of this parchment. I know that Ginny never goes anywhere with out her wand and so I was curious. I walked over and realized that the parchment was a letter." Percy said all of this very quickly before taking a deep breath and looked directly at his mother.

"Mum, it – the letter – it's a good-bye." Molly felt her eyes widen with shock. "She some how got it in her head that we think that she was going to turn out like you-know-who and that we were afraid of her." The matriarch felt tears begin to slide down her tears. _It's all my fault, _she thought in despair. _All my fault my little girl is gone._ "So she said that she left so we wouldn't have to be afraid anymore. She said that she left her wand her as an assurance that she wouldn't continue her magical education."

The boy panted slightly from spewing all of this information so quickly. He waited for one of his parents to respond to this shocking development. It was Arthur that managed to pull himself out of his stupor first. He gave a smile to his son. "Now, Percy I think that you might be over analyzing that letter. She might have just gone to the Lovegoods."

At this all the Weasley's glanced to the family clock hoping to see Ginny's hand pointing to 'Friend's House'. Instead they all let out more shocked exhalations when they saw it pointing to 'Lost'. Arthur slowly shook his head before asking to see the letter. All the remaining Weasley's gathered around him as he read his baby daughter's words aloud. "_Dear Weasleys, I'm writing to say good-bye. I'm leaving. Well, actually I suppose that by the time you find this I will already be gone…"_

* * *

><p>While her family read her parting words, Ginny Weasley herself was miserable. She had left everything she had ever loved, she was still hungry after eating those sandwiches, she was wandering around aimlessly, and to make matters worse it had started to rain. It was only a light drizzle but still it made her wet <em>and<em> miserable.

The young girl didn't really know where she was, she only knew that she was farther than she had been from the Burrow alone. Hogwarts didn't count because her brothers were there. Even if they _had_ ignored her. She sighed as she sat down on a handy rock and put her head in her hands. "I will not cry," she whispered. "Even if I really want to."

"And why do you want to cry, Child?" A kind voice asked. Ginny's head jerked up as she rose to her feet facing the source of the sound. It was a woman, who while not young didn't look particularly old either. She was rather tall, almost six feet from the looks of it and slender. Her hair was mostly black streaked with gray and she had kindly sapphire-blue eyes that seemed ancient. Her lips formed a beautiful smile that immediately made Ginny want to trust her.

The eleven year-old stared at her for a few moments before asking, "Why do you care?"

She wasn't trying to be insolent. She just wasn't all that trusting after Riddle. But the woman wasn't offended. Her smile flickered for a moment before returning even bigger. It happened so quickly that Ginny doubted she had ever stopped smiling. "Because Child, I care about everyone I come across. Especially one so young, who looks so burdened." The woman paused for a moment before asking quietly, "Will you tell me what makes a child's eyes old enough for someone who is on their deathbed?"

Ginny shook her head before backing away. She didn't want to tell this stranger. The girl was so determined not to say anything that she forgot about the rock. Her left foot struck it, making her stumble, loose her balance and fall. She hit her head on a smaller rock, making the world spin. The last thing she heard before the world went black was the woman calling out to her.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of that. Well not really but still. Another chapter means more happiness. And less people trying to kill me. I'm stunned by the response to this story. I really didn't expect this many people to actually favoritereview/subscribe within a day of posting it. Well now that I'm done being shell shocked I might as well recognize all those people who've read this story. Or at least the ones who've left behind physical evidence of reading the stuff I write.**

**Horacrux777- ...? Did you mean character or caricature? I suppose that it doesn't really matter. If you're saying that you hate Molly as a _character_ than I'm sorry but she's there. However, I highly doubt that's what you meant. If you meant that you hate my _interpretation _of Molly in that chapter hopefully you like this one better. I ask that you not judge my Molly based on that one event. It was a moment of weakness, a sinister doubt. Everyone has them, and in order for my story to work Ginny had to hear it. I'm glad you cared enough to respond though, so thanks.**

**AlaskanSalmon- Ginny won't be what most wizards and witches would call _light_ but that's all I'm going to say on the subject. And thank you.**

**Fanatic-about-TATE  - Thanks. I wondered how she got over it to...Thus the story.**

**Comet Moon - You're going to have to wait to find out about that phoenix. Thank you for reviewing twice.**

**sbmcneil- Thanks for your comments. The first part has already been answered and the second part will be answered next chapter.  
><strong>

**Thanks to those have favorited EFGG: gossipgirl101, Horacrux777, AlaskanSalmon, funky chunky vampo monkey , Wizard-556 , Comet Moon , and mmendoza688 , **

**Thanks to those who have put EFGG on there alerts list: Lady Isabelle Black, insominac17, Liljean15690, L17, garion08, TheMatador , Sharmy , ReyRey1313 , Phantom1s , Fanatic-about-TATE, and LeprechaunJV  .**

***If you are on the favorited list you will not be on the alerts list 'cause I'm lazy.**


	4. Ch 3: Revelations and Offers

**_Disclaimer: Not mine._**

**Chapter Three: Revelations and Offers**

Arthur Weasley was normally a very calm and collected man. But after reading a letter from his only daughter – the first girl born in his family in _seven_ generations – he found himself very, very upset. His sons were all asking questions a mile a minute, while Molly wailed that it was her fault, all her fault that their baby girl had left.

He took a deep, calming breath before moving to contact Albus Dumbledore. The man was the greatest wizard alive. He would know what to do. Until then, Arthur could only hope that his little princess stayed safe.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter hated summers at Number Four, Privet Drive, Surrey. Actually he hated it any time he was there but ever since he was eleven he only had to spend summers at the Dursleys'. It had been nine days since he had left Hogwarts on fifteenth of June. That meant that there were only seventy-seven days until he returned there. That seemed like an eternity. And with his relatives, it was.<p>

He was laying out in the park on the grass since he didn't feel like sitting in the only unbroken swing. The boy-who-lived sighed as he watched the sky, envying the clouds for their freedom. Until, quite suddenly, an owl blocked his view of said clouds. Harry recognized the brown owl as Errol, the Weasley family owl. Which was odd, because while he didn't know when Ron had wrote his first letter last summer – after all a crazy house elf had intercepted his mail – he didn't think that it was _this_ early in the summer.

The boy stroked the tired owl before untying the letter from its leg. His eyes widened behind his spectacles as he read his best mate's words.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm writing this early in the summer to tell you that Ginny's gone. She ran away. She seemed to think that we are afraid that she would grow up to be like you-know-who. So she left. I'm sorry that I had to tell you this but I figure that since you rescued her from the Chamber you'd want to know. I've also sent a letter to Hermione._

_Hopefully your summer's going better than mine._

_Ron_

_Ginny's gone?_ Harry thought after he finished the short letter. Ron was not the most eloquent of people, after all – but still. Ginny gone? It was hard for him to process. His thoughts immediately began to think about the final days of his second year at Hogwarts. About how he had seen the only Weasley girl alone more often than not and how almost every time he caught a glimpse of her face that it had been obvious that she'd been crying. Harry should have been there for the young girl. After all, he knew better than anyone how badly Voldemort could affect someone. Instead, he had ignored her, believing that the Weasley brother's would take care of her. Now he felt the deep gnawing sensation of guilt for his inaction. _Maybe if I had tried to talk to her this wouldn't have happened._

Harry Potter hated summers at Number Four, Privet Drive, Surrey. But this one was going to be far worse than any one he had to endure so far. He would rather have the persistent silence of his friends that was last year's summer than hear that Ginny was gone. Now he had seventy-seven days to brood about how he could have - should have - helped a young girl named Ginny Weasley.

* * *

><p>The youngest Weasley groaned as she regained consciousness. Her head throbbed, the pain centering from the lump that the rock had made when she had hit it. Oddly enough though, it didn't feel like she was on the ground…In fact what she lay on felt like one of the softest materials she had ever touched. It was almost like a bed.<p>

Ginny's eyes snapped open at that thought, panicking about that woman and what might have happened. Her fears were confirmed when she saw the walls that surrounded her and the sheet that covered her. Even though it was extremely soft – softer than the ones at Hogwarts – she didn't care. She only wanted to leave. The eleven year-old threw the covers off herself and tried to find her shoes. Frantically she started to dart around the room finding no sign of the worn sneakers. She froze when the door opened.

"I see you're awake." The woman smiled pleasantly, her eyes sparkling in a way that reminded Ginny of Dumbledore. She held a tray with tea, biscuits, and sandwiches. She walked over to the small table in the corner of the room that the girl just now noticed and sat down in one of the comfortable looking arm-chairs. "Would you like some tea?" She asked calmly gesturing at the chair on the opposite side of the table.

Her smile diminished slightly when Ginny didn't move towards her. "You know I don't bite. And I know that you're hungry. So stop being stubborn and come sit down." The Weasley was about to refuse when her stomach chose that moment to voice its opinion. Loudly. "See," she said. "Come. Sit and eat."

Ginny cautiously approached the stranger and sat on the very edge of the chair. She might be having tea with this woman now, but later she might be trying to escape from a crazed follower of Tom's.

"Sorry, but I don't follow self styled dark lords." The woman said quietly with a small smile. The girl's eyes widened. _She can read minds!_ "Yes, I can if I so chose to. But I only read surface thoughts, the ones that people who aren't trained in the art of Occlumency practically scream. Anything else feels like a gross invasion of privacy...If you wish it I will do my best to ignore these thoughts."

The red-head nodded slowly. "Please." She whispered. "I don't want anyone else in my mind. Ever again."

The woman's eyes sharpened slightly before swearing that she would no longer look into the girl's mind. The two witches sat quietly drinking tea and eating. The woman seemed in no hurry to break the silence and Ginny was too hungry to try and talk. Soon though the plates and cups were empty and her belly full. The woman had observed her the entire time. Ginny shifted uncomfortably. "I am sorry. I seem to forget my manners more and more these day. My name is Perenelle."

The girl couldn't hold in her gasp. "_Perenelle_? As in Perenelle _Flamel?"_

Perenelle seemed to be one of those people that had a constant smile on her face. Ginny's disbelief only made it grow wider. "I see you know your history, Child. Yes my full name is Perenelle Flamel."

The young Gryffindor gaped at the woman who looked to be in her mid-fifties. Perenelle Flamel was a living legend. Every respectable pureblood knew about her and her husband. Except for Ron, but he never did pay attention to Mum's lessons. Then her suspicious side kicked in causing her to close her mouth and say, "Prove it."

The woman claiming to Lady Flamel's smile seemed to be sad. "Oh, Child. I wish that you whatever made you lose your innocence didn't happen. Alas, the past cannot be changed. Only the future." She paused for a moment. "So you wish for me to prove who that I am who I claim to be. Tell me, how can I prove to you that I am Perenelle Flamel?"

That made Ginny pause. Honestly she knew almost nothing about the Flamels that wasn't public knowledge…Except…"Last year you, will your husband I suppose, gave the Philosopher's Stone to Dumbledore to protect. Who tried to steal it from Hogwarts?"

The woman's eyes twinkled as she replied. "A man named Quirinus Quirrell. However, while he might have been the _physical _person behind the attempted theft it was really Voldemort who was after the stone. I believe that he was possessing Quirrell and that the man had an extra face on the back of his head."

The eleven year-old sat quietly, processing all that she had heard. When Ron had come home for the summer last year he had bragged about stopping Voldemort from taking something important. Within a week he had let slip all the valuable information that was supposed to be a secret. "I believe you. But I still don't trust you." Her voice was quiet as she didn't know how to say it without offending Lady Flamel.

"Aye, that's understandable. Though I wish it were not necessary." The woman replied quietly. Ginny looked at her toes, wondering what was going to happen now. "You seem to have me at an advantage Child. You know who I am but I do not know who you are." The way Perenelle said it made it sound both like a question and statement.

Ginny hesitated, wondering if it would be detrimental to her plan of running away to tell this woman. But as she stared into those sparkling blue eyes that were still so full of live after six centuries, the girl knew that she would answer the question. If only to repay the Lady Flamel for her kindness. "Ginny. My name's Ginny."

"Ginny…I knew someone named Ginny once. Her full name was actually Ginevra but she hated it. She was one of the last female Weasleys." Perenelle's eyes seem to peer into Ginny's very soul. "You are a Weasley to, I think."

The red-head felt her heart jump up into her throat as she nodded. She felt tears well up in her eyes, but she stopped them from falling. Barely. Now Lady Flamel was going to send her back to her family. Now she would have to go back and face them and the shame that she was carrying.

Perenelle's eyebrows drew together when she saw Ginny's eyes become shinny with unshed tears. "Tell me Child. Why don't you want me to know what your family name is?"

"Because you'll send me back." The eleven year-old whispered brokenly. "You'll send me back and I don't want to go."

Lady Flamel lips turned downward slightly. "Why do you not want to go back? I am assuming you are speaking of returning to your family."

The girl nodded. "Yeah. I can't go back." For years her family had commented that her voice was strong, that they had never heard her sound defeated. But at that moment, Ginny Weasley had been completely conquered. By Tom Riddle.

The woman knew that this girl had once been strong. She knew that Ginny was an amazing witch and could over come what happened to her. However, in order to do that the girl had to trust her. "Why, Child? Why can't you return to your family?"

Ginny tried to stop the tears. She really did. But she couldn't hold them in anymore. And soon after her tears words came pouring out. It didn't matter that she barely knew this woman. It didn't matter that she was telling her deepest fears to a complete stranger. All that matter was the act of confiding in someone. Someone who wouldn't judge her for her actions.

So the youngest Weasley told her story to Lady Flamel. About finding the diary in her school things. About starting Hogwarts and the black-outs that she had. She told Perenelle about how she finally figured out that Tom was causing her to do things. She talked about throwing the diary away only to steal it back from Harry. She talked about trying to get someone, anyone to listen to her – that it was _she_ who had opened the Chamber. She told the patient woman about waking up to see Harry and the Basilisk. Finally, she talked about the memories that were still in her and over-hearing her parents conversation that night. About her fears that she might become a Dark Lady, that she might be Tom's forever.

"I don't want to turn out like _him_! I don't ever want to do the things I saw him do!" Her voice was strangled, broken by her sobs. Dual rivulets of salt-water streamed down her cheeks. Ginny felt like her soul was gone, that Tom had actually succeeded in taking it for his own. She didn't notice when Perenelle rose from her seat, but the girl did notice when strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her close. The red-head buried her head in the Lady Flamel's shoulder and sobbed her heart out. The woman whispered words that meant nothing but were extremely soothing.

When Ginny had calmed down significantly, Perenelle said, "If you do not want to be like him then you will not be like him, Ginny. What happened to you was terrible, yes, but you have the strength to overcome it. I know you do Child."

Ginny pulled away turning her head away from the woman. "But you don't know me."

Lady Flamel gently took the girl's chin with one hand and made the red-head look at her. "I know that you withstood a very powerful dark wizard for almost an entire year at eleven. I know that you have a good heart because otherwise those people who were petrified would probably be dead. I know that if you do not wish to be owned by Tom Riddle you will not be owned by him. I know that if you do not want to be a Dark Witch you will not become one. I _know_, Child, that you are far stronger than you believe yourself to be and that you _will_ overcome this horror."

The girl blinked as she stared into the woman's eyes. They still twinkled softly, but were filled with another emotion. They were filled with…_faith?_ "How? How could you know that?" She asked.

"I know from your story. You are truly an amazing witch, Ginny. You need only to believe in yourself." Perenelle paused for a moment before continuing. "If you wish I will teach you."

Ginny's mouth dropped open. "Teach me?"

The woman chuckled. "Yes, Child. Teach you. Do you want me to?"

The young girl looked at Lady Flamel, considering. She didn't quite understand why the woman would offer to teach _her_ especially after her story. At the same time she remembered promising her family that she wouldn't continue her magical education. But if Perenelle Flamel was teaching her than maybe they'd forgive her. And then there's the fact that the woman would probably know how to conquer her nightmares. After a few more moments of contemplation, Ginny nodded shyly. "Yes, please Lady Flamel. I think that I'd like that very much."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I'm still in shock by the amount of people who seem to like this story, but I suppose I should get over that. I'm going to say that the reason Ginny's all over the place is because she's had a very traumatic year and is very volatile. Think of it like mood swings if you will. I suppose I should also warn you that I might 'disappear' from anywhere to a week to several months. However I will not abandon this story until it's complete. Another thing is that I'm sure you've probably noticed is that I've started to give my chapters names. Hopefully they connect in some way to the actually content of the update.<strong>

**Thanks to those who reviewed:**

**Fanatic-about-TATE - The chapter answered some of your comments. As for what the Flamels are up to, you're just going to have to wait. Another thing is that while this story will focus _mostly_ on Ginny, other characters will be an integral part to who she is. Harry Potter is perhaps one of the more important people who will shape her, even if he isn't there. I will also say that there will probably be a smattering of random PoVs of other characters in this story, so you will see other people develop along with Ginny. I will try to work on the length of my updates, but I promise nothing. **

**Anonymous Reviewer: Nymphadora - I agree about the Ginny fic thing. Most of the ones I've read are all about her supporting Harry. Congrats on correctly guessing the identity of the woman. I'm pretty sure that JKR did say that Ginny was the first female Weasley in seven generations somewhere...Don't remember where though. And Ginny will be very powerful in this story. I will say that there will probably be some minor changes but I don't have any major ones planed until OotP. Also no one in my story will be 'superhuman' as it were. Powerful, yes. Invincible, no. They will have to work for that power though. _*I would suggested you stop reading now if you don't want a spoiler (Or enough of a hint so that you can guess something about the plot)*_ As for your rant about Sirius...I will say that one of the first, drastic changes I will make will be in OotP at the end.**

**People-Are-Crazy - Well, they do feel terrible every single one of 'em. But you're right, Molly is probably feeling the worst out of all the Weasleys. Now I don't think hunting me is worth while quite yet. Maybe if I go on an unexplained hiatus (which means a) my motivation ran out, b) I don't feel like writing, or c) I have writer's block) but not until then.**

**Comet Moon - Indeed.  
><strong>

**Thanks to those who favorited EFGG: Tronishere, nesciamema, Jedi Knight 3, and People-Are-Crazy .**

**Thanks to those who put EFGG on their Alerts list: MayhemPrincess , SirTiser , sachaelle , theorbitqueen , friendsofhagrid, Hoisin, and ninaz08 .**

***If you are on the favorited list, you will not be on the Alerts list.**


	5. Ch 4: Occlumency and Lullabies

**IMPORTANT: Normally I do not put ANs at the beginning of an update. However I feel that it is necessary in this case. While not strong enough to warrant an M rating (I think), there are some mentions of rape in this chapter. I'm saying this now so no one can say that there was not any warning.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: Not mine...<strong>_

**Chapter Four: Occlumency and Lullabies**

Ginny stared into beady, black eyes. Eyes that seemed to stare right through her. Of course, considering those eyes belonged to a phoenix it wouldn't be surprising if it could gaze into her soul. The beautiful bird gave an angry trill causing the red-head to smile. "Sorry, girl. You're not an _it,_ that's what you're trying to say right?"

The phoenix gave a pleased trill and preened under the girl's gaze. Ginny glanced around in disbelief. That this humble cottage belonged to the Flamels was astounding. But to actually be in it and to have Perenelle Flamel _herself_ offer to teach her was overwhelming.

The Weasley started to stroke the bird. "What do you think girl? Did I do the right thing?"

"I suppose that depends, Child," Ginny spun around face a smiling Lady Flamel. "On whether or not you want to be able to defend yourself from Voldemort and others like him."

The girl nodded slowly before turning back to the phoenix and continuing to pet her. The magical bird gave a pleased trill that lifted Ginny's heart. "I do – want to defend myself that is. I also want to protect my family. I don't ever want to be helpless again."

"Yes, that is understandable. And with what I will teach you – completely plausible." There was silence for a moment and the young Gryffindor jumped when she realized that Perenelle was right next to her. "You know, I think Paxluma likes you."

Ginny blinked. "Paxluma, Lady Flamel?"

Perenelle gestured to the bird that the girl was still stroking. "The phoenix. And I suppose I should stop this before it becomes a habit." Ginny frowned at the woman, wondering what she was talking about. "The entire 'Lady Flamel' address Child. You do not need to call me that. In fact I would be greatly pleased if you would call me by my name."

The Gryffindor's hand stopped caressing the magical bird as she looked at her companion in surprise. "Are you sure?"

The sapphire-eyes twinkled merrily as Lady Flamel chuckled. "If I wasn't certain I wouldn't have asked."

Paxluma gave an annoyed trill that caused Ginny to automatically return to petting her as she looked at the woman. One of the most powerful people in the world – her power was only surpassed by her wisdom – it was said that if they wished the Flamels could end the world with all they knew and their magical strength. To think that _that_ woman was asking her, _Ginny Weasley_, to call her by her first name was astounding. The girl finally forced herself to smile through her surprise. "Of course…Perenelle."

Lady Flamel gave the Gryffindor an appraising look before turning back to the small oak table. Perenelle snapped her fingers, making several books appear on it. Ginny couldn't stop herself, her mouth dropped to the floor at such a casual display of wandless magic. The ancient woman walked to the door to the kitchen before turning back to the girl. "I would like you to start reading some of those books, Child. I believe you will find the ones at the top of the stack the most interesting."

With that, Perenelle Flamel left as abruptly as she had arrived. Ginny continued to stroke the phoenix for a few more moments, loathe to leave the beautiful creature. Reluctantly tearing herself away from Paxluma, the girl walked over to the books and read the titles aloud. "_The Art of Occlumency: A Complete Guide, The Mind Arts: Defense and Offense, Charms for Battle: A Compendium of Knowledge, Potions: Cooking Up Some Surprises, _and last but not least, _A Treatise on Transfiguration: Starting On the Road to Mastery."_

Ginny understood the last few titles but the first two were completely foreign. _Occlumency? What the hell is that?_ She did however get the feeling that Hermione Granger would kill to get her hands on any one of these titles. "Well, since Perenelle told me to read these books I suppose I should start. But on which one…"

Even as she said that the Gryffindor reached toward the Treatise on her favorite subject, Transfiguration when a short trill caught her attention. While she had been distracted Paxluma had flown over and was standing by the two books that she had no idea what they were about. "Are you saying you think that I should start with those girl?"

The phoenix trilled an affirmative before picking up the bulkier of the two and flying it over to Ginny. "With this one then, I suppose." The girl sat down on the comfy sofa and began to read _The Mind Arts: Defense and Offense._

_Overview: Legilimency and Occlumency_

_Over the centuries many branches of magic have been discovered. From the brutal Dark spells to ones that comfort an infant, all have been created, tested and tried. The witches and wizards who discovered these 'new' branches of magic were all hailed as heroes but none more so than Michel Legiles. It was he who 'created' the art now known as Legilimency or the reading of another's mind. _

_It is not known how exactly Legiles made the forced viewing of someone's thoughts possible (for while there had never been unwilling mind-reading up to this point in history, willingly allowing someone into their mind was a practice that while not common was not exactly rare either) only that it quickly became a favorite for those of the Darker inclination. It is for this reason that Legiles is suspected to be Dark Wizard but there is no glaring evidence that he was anything but for the Light. _

_Legilimency was something that terrified a great many people, all those who had no wish for their thoughts to be like an open book for a master of the art. It was Nathan Ocluse who developed the defensive counter-part of Legilimency – Occlumency._

_If learning Legilimency is like learning to horse-back ride than learning Occlumency is like learning to ride a berserk Hungarian Horntail who had just had a clutch of eggs _without_ knowing that it was a dragon you were trying sit on. While this analogy is not completely accurate it does give one the basic understanding of the difficulty of Occlumency._

_With Occlumency it is possible to gain a rigid control over one's thoughts and emotions as well as protect your mind. Occlumency is certainly worth the effort of trying to ride that Hungarian Horntail – which is easy if you have a proper instructor. _

_This book will give you a basic understanding of both Legilimency and Occlumency but in order to truly master either arts it is necessary to find both a teacher and a better guide to the particular art you wish to learn._

Ginny began to smile as she finished the Overview. Normally, she could never sit still long enough to read an entire book but after realizing exactly what Occlumency could do for her she knew that this book would be finished before she retired for the night. It would be well worth the effort of trying to – as the book put it – ride a Hungarian Horntail if she would only be able to get rid of the nightmares that plagued her. The girl settled further back onto the sofa and began to read in earnest.

* * *

><p>Perenelle nodded in silent approval at the young girl who had been engrossed in a book for the past six hours. A quick look at the table revealed that she was reading <em>The Art of Occlumency<em>. Another glance revealed that the girl was only a third of the way through that book and that _The Mind Arts_ had probably been the first to suffer in her quest for knowledge. It was sitting on the couch beside Ginny after all.

The Flamel studied the young child who had been through so much, so young. She would not have wished what had happened to the young Weasley on even her worst enemies. Despite the confident front she had put on this morning, Perenelle was slightly unsure if the Gryffindor would be able to make it through with out losing her spirit completely. Not to the dark, but to the past. _Time will tell, _she thought as she told the girl that dinner was ready.

It was only by stating if Ginny didn't come that she would take them away that convinced the red-head to leave the book and join Perenelle for the meal. Well, that and the fact that the girl's stomach rumbled quite spectacularly during the argument.

* * *

><p>Ginny's head was spinning while she got reading for bed that night. Not only had she read <em>The Mind Arts<em> but she had also finished _The Art of Occlumency_ before Perenelle had sent her to bed. Her mind was busy trying to process all the information about the subject and for the first time since the Chamber, Ginny Weasley fell asleep thinking about something other than her ordeal. It did not last for long though.

* * *

><p>The girl could only watch in horror as the handsome young man used an unforgivable on a Gryffindor second year. She knew this was a memory but it was still excruciating to look on as Tom tortured the other young girl. It was only made worse because she knew what was to come.<p>

"Come, Katy. Aren't Gryffindors' supposed to be brave?" The shade of Voldemort's voice was silky smooth, as if he wasn't tormenting another human being. In response Katy did something that only one of Godric's house would ever dare do to their torturer. She spat in his face.

Tom Riddle's lips twisted in rage and disgust. "Well if you're going to be feisty, than I'm just going to have to beat it out of you."

The second year glared at the sixth year. "You'll never break me." Her voice barely shook, which was impressive because she had been held under the Cruciatus for several minutes. It was also another mistake.

The psychotic young man merely smiled. "Oh, I know. Not by doing that at least. I have…something _else_ planned."

For the first time fear showed in the Gryffindor's eyes. When Tom silenced and bound her it began to grow. It was when, with an imperious wave of his wand, the Slytherin prefect divested her of her clothes that Katy's fear turned into an animalistic terror.

By the end of Tom's _something else_ the young girl's body shook with silent sobs and her eyes held a broken look in them. "You see, my dear, everyone can be broken. It is merely a matter of how." The sixth year kissed her softly on the lips. "Such a shame that you can not remember this." When the second year began to struggle Riddle chuckled. "Do not worry we will do this again." With a few flicks of his wrist the girl was fully clothed an un-silenced. Tom started to talk before she reacted however. "Until next time little Katy. _Oblivate!_"

Riddle waited for the dazed look to disappear from the Gryffindor's eyes before asking with fake concern, "Are you alright, Katy? You lost concentration there for a moment."

The young girl looked at him funnily before saying, "I'm fine Tom but I was just thinking that I have to go. I promised my friends that I'd meet them at three."

The Slytherin nodded and held the door open for the second year before turning to the other girl in the room. Ginny quickly backed up against the wall as Riddle looked at her. Having to watch that was one of the worst experiences in the world. "Oh, are you offended? I shouldn't just ignore you like that now should I?" The sadistic young man was on her in an instant and moments later Ginny began screaming.

* * *

><p>The youngest Weasley awoke to her own terrified cries. The girl curled up into a fetal position and sobbed. Even if it wasn't real, even it was just an illusion of a memory, Tom Riddle's violation left scars just as deep as the real act would have. If not even more cutting due to the knowledge of it being unreal and still having the <em>feel<em> of a real event.

All of her family thought that she was just disgusted by the fact that she had been possessed by Riddle but it was the memories that came after she woke up in the Chamber that had shattered her soul. Voldemort had wiped out the memories of the times that he had violated her, but after he had tried to eat her soul and failed the memories were always there to be known. Always there to be viewed. Always there to torment her.

Ginny didn't even hear the door open. She barely felt it as Perenelle pulled her into an embrace. What finally snapped her out of her dazed mix of sorrow, guilt, and self-hatred was a soft song. She only heard what seemed to be the end but than Lady Flamel started it again.

"_**En haut de la rue St-Vincent  
><strong>__**Un poète et une inconnue  
><strong>__**S'aimèrent l'espace d'un instant  
><strong>__**Mais il ne l'a jamais revue**_

_**Cette chanson il composa  
><strong>__**Espérant que son inconnue  
><strong>__**Un matin d'printemps l'entendra  
><strong>__**Quelque part au coin d'une rue"**_

The young girl could feel peace seep into her as Perenelle sang a duet with Paxluma. The mixture of the woman's beautiful voice and the naturally enchanting trilling of a phoenix made it very soothing indeed.

"_**La lune trop blême  
><strong>__**Pose un diadème  
><strong>__**Sur tes cheveux roux  
><strong>__**La lune trop rousse  
><strong>__**De gloire éclabousse  
><strong>__**Ton jupon plein d'trous**_

_**La lune trop pâle  
><strong>__**Caresse l'opale  
><strong>__**De tes yeux blasés  
><strong>__**Princesse de la rue  
><strong>__**Soit la bienvenue  
><strong>__**Dans mon coeur blessé**_

_**Les escaliers de la butte sont durs aux miséreux  
><strong>__**Les ailes des moulins protègent les amoureux**_

_**Petite mendigote  
><strong>__**Je sens ta menotte  
><strong>__**Qui cherche ma main  
><strong>__**Je sens ta poitrine  
><strong>__**Et ta taille fine  
><strong>__**J'oublie mon chagrin"**_

The song was obviously in French, so the Weasley had absolutely no idea what Perenelle was singing but it sounded nice. _Maybe I should learn French…_

"_**Je sens sur tes lèvres  
><strong>__**Une odeur de fièvre  
><strong>__**De gosse mal nourri  
><strong>__**Et sous ta caresse  
><strong>__**Je sens une ivresse  
><strong>__**Qui m'anéantit**_

_**Les escaliers de la butte sont durs aux miséreux  
><strong>__**Les ailes des moulins protègent les amoureux**_

_**Mais voilà qu'il flotte  
><strong>__**La lune se trotte  
><strong>__**La princesse aussi  
><strong>__**Sous le ciel sans lune  
><strong>__**Je pleure à la brune  
><strong>__**Mon rêve évanoui"**_

Perenelle finished the lullaby for the fifth time. Ginny didn't hear it because she had once again fallen asleep. Thankfully, this one looked far more peaceful than her previous rest. She shook her head slightly. It was obvious that the child had been having nightmares every night for quite some time. How could a family whose love for the girl was easily apparent not notice her suffering?

The ancient woman gently laid the Gryffindor back on the bed. There was nothing she could do about the Weasleys for now. She sent a thought to her familiar, _Keep her safe._ Paxluma's only response was a soft trill as Perenelle stepped out of the room and padded quietly back to her own to get some more rest.

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully that wasn't too disturbing. The French song is called <em>La Complainte de la Butte <em> and I certainly don't own it. If anyone believes this to be to graphic for the T rating than tell me and then I will happily move it to the M section. The phoenix's name comes from me fiddling with the Galician words that mean 'fire bird'...Or the words that Google Translate supplied, anyway. The reason for the speedy update is the fact that I finished a project and now that the stress is gone I was able to write uninterrupted.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed:**

**Comet Moon- Right...No comment. I never did like Snape. He was always too much of a bastard. Someone will miss the youngest Weasley...But I highly doubt that you could guess who. In fact I'll make it a challenge. Whomever guesses who will miss Ginny being at Hogwarts gets the pleasure of knowing that a) I'm apparently predictable and b) that they're the reason I updated twice in one day. It has to be guessed before...Let's say the 18th. Luna shall be very interesting, like always. Other than that my lips (technically my fingers) are sealed.**

**mdauben****- I'm glad that you like it so much.**

**Fanatic-about-TATE - Dumbledore might be powerful and old but next to Nicolas he's a little kid. If Nicolas doesn't want to tell him, he won't. Or if Perenelle tells him to keep his mouth shut.**

**Anonymous Reviewer: Nymphadora****- I'm glad that his character was in character. Nicolas won't be appearing for a little bit for reasons unknown...To you at least. I found it very odd that the first book was pretty much entirely about the Flamels and there was very little follow through. I mean, even if the stone was destroyed they should have at least sent a thank you card to Harry...Unless Dumbledore forbade them from doing that and they decided to entertain him. As for your thoughts about Nicolas's personality, you're going to have to wait to find out. I could have been evil, but I decided that I'd be nice and not leave you to wonder about it, thus the spoiler. As for me disappearing for months...That only happens when I'm _really _unmotivated, experiencing writer's block, _and_ the story isn't banging itself around my head. Motivation is easy to get when so many people are obviously enjoying my story and some various ideas for EFGG's plot have been popping up in my head at least once everyday. When those two are put together it's very easy to overcome writer's block. What I'm getting at is that situations where I won't update for months will be a long time in the coming, if ever. When I know that I will be unable to write for a while I will warn you so that you aren't anxiously waiting for the next installment...And to be honest it doesn't take me that long to write an update if I'm motivated. The more reviews/alerts/favorites EFGG gets, the more motivation I have to write.**

**Thanks to those who Favorited EFGG: SummerTime89, Stunna21 , Hogwarts-fan00, munchnzoey, dhmhtra375 , LadyLupin98, and daragon10 .**

**Thanks to those who put EFGG on their Alerts list: bensdad , Vegitunks1 , Mrdr-MistressPadfoot, mdauben, usakoloveHPT , Ch1yom1 , and musicisbetterload .**

***Those who are on the Favorited list will not be on the Alerts list.**


	6. Ch 5: Meanderings and Discussions

**Again, this chapter might have some disturbing content if you're squimish.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer: If this were mine...Well it isn't so that doesn't matter.<em>**

**Chapter Five: Meanderings and Discussions**

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore felt as stretched as his name. It had been ten days since the end of Harry Potter's rather disastrous second year and it seemed that problems for the headmaster were determined to stalk him into the summer. Hailed as one of the greatest wizards in the world, he had always known since his defeat of Grindlewald that he would be looked to as an example and for advice. Now the wizard wished that he was a bit more unreliable. It would've saved him many headaches and much rest.

The cause of his current migraine was a slip of a girl named Ginny Weasley. The young Gryffindor had been at the center of the unfortunate happenings of the past school year, and while she was not to blame – he owed Tom Riddle for setting the Basilisk free on the student body – it was understandable that she feel guilty. It was also understandable for her to fear turning into Voldemort. It was _not_ understandable for the girl to run away.

When Arthur Weasley had floo called yesterday, Albus had expected him to ask when they could liberate Harry from the Dursleys. Instead, he got a desperate plea to help search for their missing daughter.

The wizard stood from his desk to watch the sunrise through the window. It was a truly spectacular view, with the golden light spilling across the forest, than the Quidditch pitch, lighting up the grounds, creating dazzling reflections on the Black Lake before finally arriving at Hogwarts. Albus turned to look at his old friend and asked, "Why do things have to be so complicated Fawkes?"

The phoenix looked at the man before giving a short trill and flaming out the Headmaster's office. _I suppose that he's trying to tell me that I shouldn't ask pointless questions_, Dumbledore thought with amusement before returning his thoughts to the puzzle of an eleven year-old dropping off the face of the Earth.

* * *

><p>Ginny lay motionless on her bed. After the terrible nightmare in the night she could not bring herself to get out of bed. The girl had felt hope for the first time since the chamber after reading those books on Occlumency, but now despair was the only emotion that existed for her. <em>I'll never be rid of him.<em> _Never be free of _his_ influence. I am what he made me._

The Gryffindor was startled out of her thoughts when the door opened to reveal Perenelle holding a tray of food. "Breakfast," The woman called cheerfully to the girl. As soon as Lady Flamel saw her face, however, her eyes lost some of their sparkle and the seemingly permanent smile faded.

She quietly walked over and set the tray down on the dresser by the bed before sitting down on the edge of the mattress. Ginny sat up, leaning against the headboard, but avoided Perenelle's gaze. The girl couldn't bear looking at the woman, especially when she had seen her at her most vulnerable. Silence reigned for several minutes before Lady Flamel finally said, "You should eat, Child. It does no good on the tray."

Glancing towards the woman for the first time, the younger witch shook her head before returning to her activity of examining every inch of the room that wasn't in Perenelle's direction. It was a nice room. It had red and gold walls, with an interesting painting of a grassland vista hanging on one. The floors were hard-wood and there were several cushy chairs in a corner along with a table. "Ginny." The woman's voice wasn't annoyed, but it did contain something that sounded quite a bit like it. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Ginny shook her head in the negative once again, not turning towards her mentor because of the tears that had welled up in her eyes. With a sigh Perenelle said, "I will always be ready to listen to you, if you desire it Child. I will not judge…I think you would be surprised at how much better you feel after you confide in someone. A burden shared is a burden halved."

The woman left the room, leaving the food there. The young Gryffindor refused to let her tears fall and forced them back. It was only after the Lady Flamel had left that Ginny recognized what the prevailing emotion in her voice was. Concern. It was not something the girl was unfamiliar with, rather her experience with it had always been when her mother was concerned with her – which meant that it had been smothering.

Perenelle's concern was different. She didn't force it upon the girl. Nor did she make the eleven year-old confide what was troubling her immediately. The ancient witch seemed to take a more oblique approach, in allowing the person she was concerned about to come to _her_ instead of her going to _them_. It was rather refreshing.

The fact that the famous woman was concerned for her after knowing her for a day was the only reason that Ginny ate anything of that breakfast. Even then, the only things she could force down were a few pieces of toast and some orange juice.

The youngest Weasley got up and began to explore the room. She hadn't had the time yesterday, and was determined to get to know the room where she would be living. The only thing that she had missed during her examination of the room while Perenelle was there was the closet. Curious, Ginny moved over to it and opened the door – gasping at what was revealed.

The real closet space should have only been perhaps six by four feet. Instead, it was thirty-six by twenty-four feet. That wasn't what was so surprising though. The closet was stocked full of clothes.

Tennis shoes, steal-toed boots, and sandals. Mini-skirts, long flowing skirts, and regular ones. Casual dresses, formal dresses, and fancy ones. Tank-tops, T-shirts, and blouses. Jeans, leather pants, and sweats. Khaki shorts, denim shorts, and gym shorts. Leather jackets, winter coats, and sweatshirts. The closet had everything, every kind of clothing a girl could dream of.

Ginny hesitantly walked over to one of the jackets and slipped on one of the three made of leather. She smiled as the supple material molded to perfectly fit her. The sleeves were exactly the right length and if she zipped it up, the jacket would be snug but not overly constricting. The girl regretfully divested herself of the jacket before turning to leave.

Surprisingly, the door was shut. The Gryffindor frowned, _I didn't shut it._ She blinked as she saw a note tacked to the door. Walking over, she noticed that it was short, in extremely elegant hand-writing.

_Ginny – It seems you've found your house warming gift. Since you're going to be staying with me for quite a while it seemed prudent to get you some more clothes other than what I found you in. Everything in this room has sizing charms on it, so as you grow so will the clothes. Everything is also yours. _

_And if you think this is charity – don't. It's a gift. Believe me, you're going to need almost all of these clothes for training. As for the ones that you won't need…Well, it has been a while since my last shopping trip and I might've gone a little insane. Just a little though. Besides, if I was going to get you clothes, why not get you everything?_

_Perenelle_

The woman's script seemed to embody her. Elegant and beautiful – but not garishly so – without unnecessary adornment. Ginny looked around in shock. All of this, hers? The girl carefully folded the note, placing it on one of the shelves by the door before dressing in denim shorts and a white t-shirt, leaving her feet bare. On the way out, she picked up the note and slipped it into her pocket.

The Gryffindor walked out of the room – taking the tray with her – and down the stairs to place the thing on the kitchen counter. Taking a deep fortifying breath, Ginny walked calmly into the living room. Perenelle was sitting in one of the arm-chairs, humming as she did something. Before she could stop herself, the girl asked, "What are you doing?"

Lady Flamel looked up in surprise before giving her a brilliant smile. "I'm drawing. It's a hobby that I picked up to pass the time. I must say that I've gotten quite good. Would you like to see?"

Ginny nodded shyly and walked over to where the woman was sitting. She gave a sharp inhalation as she looked at Perenelle's picture. It was of a phoenix, Paxluma specifically and was so life like that the girl half-expected the magical bird to fly right off the page.

"You're amazing. I could never draw that." The youngest Weasley said. She did doodle occasionally; in fact she had spent almost the entire time she had been home alone after Ron went to Hogwarts with a quill in hand. What was strange about Perenelle's drawing was that she was using a wooden-stick with a gray tip.

"You could if you practiced enough. You forget that I've had centuries to do so." The ancient witch saw the questioning gaze directed at her drawing tool and explained, "This is a pencil. Muggles developed it. It's wooden but has a graphite core. You sharpen the tip, exposing the graphite – allowing it to leave behind the gray marks. It's actually quite handy. It gets annoying, trying to draw with a quill. All that ink."

Lady Flamel said the last couple sentences in disgust and it made Ginny giggle. The woman gave a small grin in happiness for pulling the girl out of her depressed state. She nodded at the Gryffindor's clothes. "I see that you've found your gift."

The young witch glanced down at her attire embarrassedly. "I thought that I should wear something from it. My clothes were getting rather rank." She expressed her reasons for wearing the clothes before adding, "I think that it's too much though. I don't need everything in that closet."

"Nonsense," Perenelle responded. "Every girl deserves to be spoiled occasionally. You deserve those clothes more than anyone, Child."

Ginny smiled, thanking the woman again before sitting on the couch with _Occlumency: Defense and Offense._ While she had already finished the book, several parts hadn't made sense when she had sped through the night before and was going back to review those as well as the ones that were a little fuzzy. After re-reading those a few times, the girl had the entire book memorized. Not word for word more like the general ideas behind the words – but it was still close enough. She had a very good memory, which was why her parents had been surprised to see her grades at the end of the year. She barely passed, but that was more of Tom's fault than hers.

The Gryffindor felt eyes on her and looked up at Perenelle questioningly. The woman smiled at her as she set the book on the table. "You've finished that one?"

When the young witch nodded, Lady Flamel asked, "So, what is the basis for Occlumency?"

The only Weasley girl smirked as she replied. "It's about organizing one's thoughts and shielding them from observation through a variety of means. One could build a fortress or they could place the memories in eggs with a dragon guarding them. It doesn't really matter, I think. Creativity is an important part of Occlumency…The theory is that the more organized the mind, the easier it is to learn Occlumency. However, there is also a sort of anti-Occlumency, where someone doesn't defend their mind but makes it so unorganized that it's physically painful for a legilimens to enter that person's mind."

Perenelle gave the girl a smile and nod of congratulations. "Do you remember how the book said to start organizing your thoughts?"

Ginny nodded. "You meditate…But I'm not exactly sure how to do that."

The ancient witch said, "That's not surprising. Most children these days don't. It's actually very simple in theory. All you have to do is close your eyes, take deep, measured breaths and try to clear your mind. In practice it's quite a bit harder. To begin learning Occlumency you must do this, but after this is accomplished you must start calling upon your memories. They would take various shapes as you will them to. The book says to start with your earliest and work forwards, but that isn't the best way. Instead, I would suggest starting with your most recent memories and working backwards. By the time you get to your earliest memory I think you will find that it's far earlier than what it was before you started practicing Occlumency."

The youngest Weasley listened intently as Lady Flamel lectured. It wasn't boring, Perenelle seemed to completely enthralled about sharing her knowledge on the topic. Ginny couldn't help but think that History of Magic would have been far more interesting with her teaching it instead of Binns. The woman smiled at her student's attentiveness. "Would you like to try it Child?"

"Yes, please." The girl said. For the first time, she noticed that Perenelle called her 'Child'. If anyone, even McGonagall, had called her that than they would be on the receiving end of a bat-boogey hex. But with Lady Flamel it wasn't condescending and it didn't bother her. Ginny was literally _centuries_ younger than the ancient witch so an eleven year-old was probably not all that old to her. Hell, _Dumbledore_ was probably still a Child in Perenelle's eyes and he was positively primeval.

"Well than go on. Give it a go."

Ginny smiled at her teacher's excited voice before closing her eyes and beginning to focus solely on her breathing, trying to block everything else out. It took her several minutes to completely block out everything except for her breathing but eventually she succeeded. Then she started to work on organizing her memories in the darkness. The girl followed Perenelle's suggestion and started with her most recent memory.

_Inhale_. Perenelle saying to _give it a go_. _Exhale_. The conversation about Occlumency. _Inhale_. Walking from the kitchen and into the living room. _Exhale_. Leaving her room and going down the stairs. _Inhale_. Picking up the tray. _Exhale_. Leaving the closet. _Inhale_. Dressing in the clothes. _Exhale_. Finding the note. _Inhale_. Putting on the leather jacket. _Exhale. _Opening the closet door. _Inhale_. Walking around the room. _Exhale_. Perenelle leaving. _Inhale._ Perenelle talking to her._ Exhale._ Perenelle sitting on her bed. _Inhale._ Perenelle entering with a tray of food. _Exhale. _Lying in bed.

The young girl decided that going to the morning was enough for now and opened her eyes. Lady Flamel had returned to her drawing but she glanced over just as Ginny stopped meditating. "Ah, done for now? You know you went for far longer than I expected for your first try. It's been about two hours."

Blinking the Gryffindor said, "Really? It felt like a few minutes."

Perenelle smirked. The red-head did a double take at the mischievous expression on the old witch's face. "Indeed. That tends to happen when sorting through your memories…I am curious though. How far back did you go?"

When Ginny remained silent Lady Flamel shook her head. "Ah, well you do not have to tell me if you do not wish to. In the mean time, I believe that it is time for lunch."

Three sandwiches, two glasses of a muggle drink called 'Coke', and two cookies later, Ginny was back on the couch. She was a little wary about continuing to organize her thoughts. She was going to have to sort through her nightmare and that was _not_ going to be fun.

The girl looked over at her mentor thinking of her saying _a burden shared is a burden halved…I suppose that it can't hurt._

"Perenelle?" Ginny said hesitantly. The woman glanced up from another drawing raising an eyebrow. "Are you still willing to listen to my nightmare?"

Immediately, the older witch set aside her art supplies and looked intently at the young Gryffindor. Her responses was slow in the coming, as if she was thinking very hard about what was coming out of her mouth. "If that is what you want me to do, then yes. I will always be here if you want to talk Child."

Ginny smiled slightly at the term before taking a deep breath and plunging into the more gruesome details of the ordeals of her first year. "I told you about most of what happened to me yesterday. But I left out the some of the worst parts. Tom…was a sadistic bastard. He…well…he raped several of his classmates and girls in younger years."

The girl felt her breathing speed up as she started to talk about her nightmares – both in dreams and memories. "I have those memories but that isn't what makes them so bad. When I was in the Chamber waiting to die, _he_ took pleasure in making me watch those memories over and over. I watched unable to do anything as he brutally violated girls – in some cases ones no older than me…Even though I knew that they were memories from _fifty_ years previous, it didn't stop me from feeling guilty. It was like drowning in guilt, knowing that I could both do nothing at that moment and that - as they were in the past - could likely never help those girls. Ever. I think that I'd rather have been under the Cruciatus – he put me under that a few times before Harry came to."

She realized that tears were streaming down her cheeks and that her breathing was ragged. She wanted nothing more than to stop but Ginny knew that if she stopped now she would never tell Perenelle what happened. "All of that was terrible…But when he started to violated _me_ in that diary…It was…I don't…My worst nightmare, literally. That is what it was…I have never felt so helpless and hopeless. I could do nothing but lay there as he took my innocence. And while it wasn't really real, it still left scars…Scars that are far worse than if it had been physically real."

Ginny flinched back at first as she felt Perenelle's arms circle around her. Then she collapsed forward, sobbing her heart out into her mentor's shoulder. All the while Lady Flamel was singing again. It was the same song as this morning, and it once again lulled the girl to sleep.

* * *

><p>Perenelle carried Ginny up to her room and gently laid her on the bed. She looked at the child who had suffered so much so young before quietly leaving her to rest. The ancient witch hoped that her pupil would be so exhausted that she would sleep without nightmares. She caught herself wondering how the Weasleys could have not noticed how much their daughter or sister was struggling with her first year. Anyone would be curious about that. And despite how the long years of her life had taught her not to judge, Perenelle could not help but feel angry. How could they <em>not<em> notice, when Ginny was so obviously distraught?

Shaking her head to clear it of these thoughts, Lady Flamel smiled at Paxluma as the phoenix flamed in with Nicolas's response to the short note she had sent after Ginny had collapsed.

_I will be there._

_Nic_

The woman took a deep breath and released it. _Nic will be here soon. Then he can help me sort out this child._

* * *

><p><strong>Will, that was certainly fun. Nicolas shall be introduced next chapter, along with an explanation of where the alchemist has been. Perenelle doesn't seem to like the Weasley's obliviousness does she? As for the Challenge, no one has gotten the exact answer I was looking for but since several people tried, and gave extremely good ones I'm going to give you the two updates in one day. I would suggest thanking <span>Comet Moon<span> and Anonymous Reviewer: Nymphadora if you enjoyed this (and the next one) update. I have about eleven hours to get the next update out...And if by that time no one has still not correctly guessed about the person I had in mind when I wrote that challenge than I will tell you. One last thing, I've been trying to steadily increase the length of the chapters, so hopefully they are getting better. I lied. The last thing is that I apologize for any mistakes that are in this chapter and the previous ones. I'm only human, and grammar _is_ the bane of my existence (especially commas...They're out to rule the world, I swear.). I've corrected a few minor mistakes that I've found but if you point out any that you find it would be most appreciated.**

**Thanks to those who Reviewed:**

**mdauben - She will, become independent, much sooner than is described in the books. Other than in CoS we don't see much of her until OotP and even then, that's only in the passing. My theory is that in the books it took her three _years_ to recover even a small sense of normalcy, and that it wouldn't take nearly as long for her to regain that same sense of normalcy if she merely had someone to talk to who understands. Like I said, there will be a smattering of other's PoVs, but mainly it will be one of the Weasleys, Harry, or someone important...As for when they actually find her...It will be a while.**

**Comet Moon - Those were all pretty good guesses, and yes all of them would likely miss her. But none of them were who I had in mind for that person. Percy will be affected greatly by Ginny's leaving. You'll probably find out soon exactly how much. I believe that this chapter cleared up some of the physical/mental rape questions. The connection with the phoenix won't be appearing for a little while yet. I will say that when Ginny regains her sense of self, and normalcy it will all be turned over on its head. And while Paxluma's burning did ignite the crystal, there was something special about that night as well...You'll find out exactly what later.**

**MayhemPrincess - I've always believed that Ginny was the strongest character in the books. To overcome something like what happened to her her first year, with seemingly no adult guidance, even if it did take her a couple of years takes an amazing amount resilience and determination. I'm glad you like it.**

**Anonymous Reviewer: Nymphadora - Your fears are well founded, but I don't see me taking a break from EFGG for a while yet...I do know that I'll probably have to take a short break that the end of April/beginning of May due to an AP test but other than that, I should keep writing. Pretty good guesses on who would miss Ginny...Unfortunetly, again while they all might miss her, they are not the person I was thinking of when asking that question...But seeing as all of them are amazing guesses, even if no one else gets the 'correct' answer I'm willing to unbend enough to give you two updates...Like I said, the person I was thinking of would be extremely hard to guess, especially since because of the limited interaction that Ginny had with them in the books. I thought that it would make sense for Occlumency to come first. After all, Ginny needs to have some semblance of control in order to learn some of the things that the Flamels will teach her. As for how dark this gets...I'm pretty sure that it will eventually go up to M but not for quite a few chapters yet. And that will be more for physical violence than descriptions of rape...I don't really like going into depth with stuff like that. Until then though I'm going to try and keep it at T. As for your hopes about the update...Will those have already been answered. But it is interesting to notice that I've update almost once every day since I've posted this story. While, I'm not saying that you should continue to expected this furious update rate, it's still pretty likely to be getting updates at least once a week. Thanks, I've always enjoyed fiddling with other languages to create names. I'm pretty interested in stuff like that, which is probably why I decided to take Latin in school...That wasn't a great choice (all of the tenses, endings, and voices are to annoying) but it was still fun.**

**Thanks to those who Favorited EFGG: Lion4Life , Lady Rain Valecha, and MayhemPrincess .**

**Thanks to those who put EFGG on their Alerts list: Chrissy227 , **

***If you are on the Favorited list you will not be on the Alerts list.**


	7. Ch 6: Thoughts and Alchemists

**_Disclaimer: Very little of this is mine._**

**Chapter Six: Thoughts and Alchemists**

Percival Ignatius Weasley was trying to bury himself in his studies. It wasn't working. The third Weasley son was in his room studying – or at least that was what the rest of his family believed him to be doing. Ronald had labeled him a prat due to his apparent uncaring attitude toward Ginny's disappearance. The twins had also played several pranks on him, including changing his hair green for 'having the emotional capacity of a Slytherin.'

However, brooding in his room was what Percy was really doing. He no longer cared about whether or not he got the position of Head Boy in the coming school year. He could only bring himself to think of his little sister who had been at the center of the events of last year. Ginny had tried to tell someone what was wrong, and he had stopped her. There was almost no way the studious Weasley could forgive himself for that. But to have her leave – run away – was unbearable.

Percy had tried to help his sister at the beginning of the summer by helping her with her summer homework. He didn't know how to approach the topic and so had tried to distract Ginny as best he could. Apparently, it hadn't been enough.

The prefect might've been labeled by his younger brothers as a 'git' but Ginny had always been supportive of him. He knew that after Fred and George had played a particularly nasty prank, that his sister was the reason they couldn't move faster than a walk for several days. Ginny had protected him, had supported him, and when she needed him he wasn't there. Percy sighed and put his head in his hands. _Why did you have to go Ginny?_

* * *

><p>The youngest Weasley awoke from her first uninterrupted sleep since before her first year feeling refreshed and energized. She practically flew from her bed and to the closet of clothes. She got dressed in record time – in about five minutes – and sprinted down the stairs to the kitchen.<p>

Lady Flamel looked startled at Ginny's abrupt appearance but that quickly dissolved into amusement as the girl gave her a brilliant smile. The first real grin that she had had in ages. "Well, good morning."

Bouncing on the balls of her feet, the Gryffindor gave a cheery, "Good morning," in response before moving to help Perenelle with breakfast. The ancient witch shook her head slightly. _The resilience of young._

Ginny channeled Ron during breakfast and almost inhaled her food. She bounded up and did the dishes all while humming softly. Perenelle just watched with laughter in her eyes. "I see that you're in a good mood this morning." She said.

The girl gave her another radiant smile before replying, "I know. It's amazing what a good night's rest does for you." With that the eleven year-old ran out into the living room.

"Children." Perenelle said with a slight smile before following Ginny at a more sedate pace. When she entered the room, the girl was sitting cross-legged in front of the fire place meditating. She was aware of Lady Flamel entering the room but was focused completely inward and didn't react.

It was easier to reach the completive state that was necessary to learn Occlumency but sorting the memories was going to be painful in more ways than one. Ginny had decided to model her mind after a forest rather like the Forbidden one at Hogwarts, except the trees weren't dark and twisted. Instead they were beautiful, like something out of a fairy tale. She had started the basis for her mind-forest the day before but had focused more on organizing her memories than building up her defenses.

Now she decided to make her protections, to avoid reliving the nightmare. Ginny knew that she was going to have to do it eventually, but putting it off for as long as possible seemed like a good idea. Especially considering that she was currently in such a good mood. Her choice of modeling her defenses after a forest was a little odd, but – like she had said the day before – Occlumency was all about creativity. And besides she loved magical creatures. If the Basilisk hadn't been so demented and determined to kill people than she would have like the girl to.

Ginny couldn't believe that any animal was inherently evil, but a Basilisk would perhaps be one of the few exceptions that she could make. After creating numerous trees she worked on placing the few memories that she did have sorted inside of the trunks. She would add more protections later, but for now this would have to do.

What felt like a few minutes after she had sat down she opened her eyes. Her muscles protests as she stood up made it apparent that it was long past the first few minutes mark and probably well into the third or fourth hour. The girl smiled at Perenelle before moving to sit on the couch, picking up the bulky book on Transfiguration on her way. She had longed to start reading the book since she had first saw it and now set to the task in earnest.

It was two hours later, at one, that Perenelle interrupted her reading for her to eat lunch. The book was absolutely fascinating and she had already made it a third of the way through. It was far more in depth than the assigned book that McGonagall used to teach the subject. It not only stated Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration but also explained each of the principles behind it.

"So, what have you learned today?" Perenelle's voice broke Ginny out of her thoughts.

The girl smiled at the woman who was willing to take her in. "Well, I now know why it's impossible to create food out of nothing. I could also probably transfigure something simple." Her face fell as she thought of something. "But I don't have a wand…"

Lady Flamel nodded. "We're going to have to do something about that soon. But in the mean time I need to warn you."

The Gryffindor blinked. "Warn me?"

"Indeed. My husband returns from a trip he had to take to manage something today." The woman's voice was calm but she quickly rushed on when she saw panic start to develop on the girl's face. "Do not worry Child. He will like you."

Ginny nodded, still thinking about how Lord Flamel would react to her being here. "I'm going to go back to reading about Transfiguration."

She didn't even wait for a response before returning to _A Treatise on Transfiguration._ Despite her claim that she was going to read it all the Weasley could do was stare blankly at the page she had been on. She could barely even remember that those strange shapes meant something. The only thing that she could feel was dread. While Perenelle had accepted her with open arms, Nicolas Flamel might not.

_What if he kicks me out? What if he lets me stay but will forbid me from learning magic. What if –_ Ginny's thoughts were cut short when she heard a door opening. Her hands trembled as they held the book, tightening their grip until her knuckles turned white. She heard a deep voice and Perenelle's somewhat familiar lyrical tones answering him. Then there were footsteps that stopped just after the man entered the room. The Gryffindor took a deep breath, steeling herself, before summoning up some of the courage her house was famed for and looked up.

Nicolas Flamel was just over six feet, had dirty blond hair that – like his wife's – was streaked through with gray. His body was well-toned which was surprising considering his age. He was almost exactly like she had imagined him. Regal and confident, his very presence demanded obedience. At least that's what Ginny thought until she looked at his eyes. They were emerald green and sparkled but not like Perenelle's. In fact the glint reminded her of…_the twins_? It was in fact one of the most mischievous gazes that the girl had ever seen. And since she grew up with Fred and George that was saying something.

"So this is the young stray that my wife took in." His voice was just as kind as Perenelle's had been and it made Ginny wonder why she had been afraid of him. "Now you're more than welcome to stay young one…_If,_" Lord Flamel paused for effect. It made the girl remember exactly why she was frightened of him, _Oh, Merlin. He's going to kick me out. I knew it. _"you help me prank my wife."

_I just knew it. He's throwing me out – "_Wait, what?"

Nicolas smiled at the girl's surprise. "But of course. I can't expect you to help me when Perenelle is so very intimidating. Especially since I have not properly introduced myself." He gave an elegant bow. "My name is Nicolas Flamel, young lady, and I need you're help to trick my wife. I've been trying to get her for centuries but she's always out-smarted me…So are you willing to help an old man beat his wife at the Fine Art of Pranking?"

Ginny stared at the ancient man whose eyes were pleading. It was like looking at one of the twins except he was taller and didn't have the right hair color. And his eyes were wrong but in essence it was the same thing. She couldn't stop herself after realizing that. She started laughing.

The youngest Weasley laughed and laughed – for the first time since before her first year – until tears were streaming down her face and she on the floor rolling around. When she finally got her giggles under control she looked up and Lord Flamel's affronted face set her off again. Only this time he joined her after a few moments. Twenty minutes – and a strange look from Perenelle before she beat a hasty retreat – later the two finally were able to control their hysterics.

The Gryffindor wiped tears from her face and said, "Thanks. I can't remember the last time I laughed like that, Lord Flamel."

The old man gave a smile and nod. "Of course Child. It was my pleasure." He paused for a moment. "I know that you call my wife by her first name and I would be honored if you would call me Nicolas as well."

Ginny quickly nodded her assent to the suggestion. "I find myself curious – a dangerous emotion to be sure – as to what sparked that reaction in you...?" His voice still harbored vestiges of his amusement.

"Well, I grew up with these brothers Fred and George – their twins – and their huge pranksters. When I looked at you, Nicolas, you reminded me of them. You had the same gleam in your eyes that they get. And just seeing someone who's in their sixth century of life have that glint set me off."

Lord Flamel grinned. "I think that I would like to meet these twin pranksters of yours one day…You know you never did answer my original question." After seeing her confused look he clarified. "About helping me prank Perenelle."

The Gryffindor shook her head. "Sorry, sir. But I'm not going to make her angry. Not just yet, anyways. Maybe one day though."

"Of course. Just tell me when you want in. Maybe if you help me I might actually be able to pull one over my dear wife."

The two sat in silence for a little while before Nicolas picked up the book Ginny had been reading. It had fallen on the floor during her laughing fit. "Ah, Transfiguration. It's one of my favorite branches of magic. Do you find it interesting?"

The girl nodded eagerly before launching a conversation about the theory that she had just read about in the book. That was how Perenelle found them an hour later, eagerly talking about Transfiguration. She smiled at the two and how well they got on together. She knew that they would be great friends. Just as she thought that Nicolas turned towards her and smiled. "Perenelle! Tell me, how did you find a genius?"

She felt her lips curl upwards at the girl's strong objections to her husband's description of her. "Well, you know Nicolas. She was just wandering around and I couldn't _not_ take her in now could I? And how did it go anyway?"

Ginny shifted uncomfortably and moved to leave the room. "Stay, Child. This concerns you as well." Nicolas waited to make sure that the girl really wasn't going to leave. "You're quite right. There was no way you would have – should have – left the girl out on her own. As for how my trip went, I'm happy to say that it was a success. Flamel Castle is free of even memories of dirt."

Perenelle nodded and turned to the eleven year-old. "I also forgot to tell you that Nicolas and I were only living here because of a spell gone wrong. My dear husband decided it was a good idea to try and make it rain dirt, and it ended up covering every inch of our normal home in mud."

The girl blinked. "How is that even possible?"

Lady Flamel gave a short laugh. "I have no idea but my husband figured out how."

Nicolas tried to look offended before he, to, gave into his laughter. Ginny smiled, pleased that her mentors were so happy before she frowned. "What is the matter Child?" The ancient woman asked, concerned.

"It's just…If your normal home is somewhere else, than what's going to happen to me?" The Weasley sounded slightly depressed and the two Flamels glanced at each other before Nicolas said, "Why, you're going to come with us of course."

"Really?" The vulnerability in the girl's voice made both adults' hearts ache. "Really, Child." Perenelle said with a smile.

There were a few minutes of silence before Nicolas stated, "Besides, if you didn't come with us, who would help me prank Perenelle?"

Much to Ginny's amusement, Lady Flamel gave an outraged cry and hit her husband over the back of his head. The ancient man winked at the girl before running, all the while screaming, "She's going to kill me Ginny! Help me!"

It was too much for the Gryffindor to watch to people well over six hundred chase each other around like they were only six years old and for the second time that day she burst out laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I've upheld my end of the promise. Two updates in one day...Or actually three since Chapter Four was put up around 2 AM. Hopefully there aren't that many mistakes in this chapter...But who knows. I certainly don't. I suppose I should say that if anyone wants to beta this story to just PM me or something. Hoped you enjoyed these chapters...Oh, yeah. I said that I would give you the person who would miss Ginny at Hogwarts. It was McGonagall...I'm not quite sure where I summoned <em>that<em> up from. It was 2 AM when I thought of this challenge so maybe its a bad idea for me to bed doing serious thinking that late...Or early. Whichever one you prefer. **

**Thanks to the lone person who reviewed before I posted this Chapter. sachaelle - I'm glad you liked them. I figured that Legilimency and Occlumency would be named after the people who created them.**

**Thanks to the one person who favorited EFGG in this short amount of time: IcarusPhoenix .**

**Thanks to the two people who added EFGG to their Alerts: Lord Hiro and TGRS .**


	8. Ch 7: Musings and Castles

_**Disclaimer: Do I look like a professional writer?**_

**Chapter Seven: Musings and Castles**

Minerva McGonagall sighed in exasperation. _How could one so young be so troublesome? _The Transfiguration Mistress was thinking about the youngest Weasley. When she had learned that one of her Gryffindors had opened the Chamber of Secrets she was dumb-struck. To learn that the girl was eleven and had been possessed by Voldemort was horrifying.

The Head of Gryffindor's House felt responsible for each and every one of the students that were sorted into her house. She thought of them as distant nieces and nephews. It was her duty to ensure their safety. The fact that she spectacularly failed in noticing Ginny Weasley's possession was exceedingly upsetting. She was going to apologize to the girl at the beginning of her second year but that was no longer possible. How she'd done it was unknown, but the fact remained that the girl had dropped of the face of the Earth.

Minerva frowned as she stared at her hands. She had taught hundreds, if not thousands of students with those hands. And now she couldn't shake the guilt that she hadn't been able to help the young girl in her house with those same hands.

* * *

><p>Ginny could barely contain her excitement. After hearing about Flamel Castle for almost the entire afternoon yesterday to actually be going to it was…Well she didn't know what it was – but she couldn't wait to get there. According to Nicolas, the Flamels home, 'makes Hogwarts look like a small cottage.' Why two people would need that much space the girl had no idea but it sounded like a great adventure, to be able to explore a castle that large.<p>

The Gryffindor glanced towards the two ancient people. One was serious, and the other not so much. If she had ever imagined what the Flamels' personalities were, she would never have guessed that they were like _this_. Her train of thought was broken when Perenelle asked, "Have you ever traveled by portkey before, Child?"

She shook her head. "No, but I've heard that it's…unpleasant to say the least."

Nicolas gave a small chuckle as he held out a silver chain. "Indeed, it is youngling. There's very little we could do to prepare you, so I'm not even going to try."

Lady Flamel grabbed the chain along with Ginny. "Everyone ready?" Nicolas asked and without waiting for an answer said, "Ashes to Flames."

'_Unpleasant' doesn't even begin to cover _this. The eleven year-old thought as she felt a tug behind her naval and the world was suddenly spinning. It was a terrible way to travel, especially because you want to puke but its over before your stomach can catch up with your brain.

Ginny landed hard, lost her balance, and promptly fell on her face. _Wonderful way to start out the day._ Grunting she pushed herself up off the ground and caught her first real look at Flamel Castle. Nicolas's and Perenelle's descriptions didn't even begin to cover the sheer magnificence that was this Castle.

There was a wall surrounding the grounds, with a steel gate that shone like silver. The Flamel crest was worked into the metal, two phoenixes – one gripping a stone and the other a scroll – with two stylized swords crossed behind them. The grounds themselves were well cared for, emerald green grass with flowers. A forest stretched out on one side and there appeared to be a lake in that direction as well. On the other side was what looked to be a professional Quidditch pitch, with stands and all. The actual castle itself was huge, bigger than Hogwarts, with two great doors barring the entryway. Carved onto that redwood were, lions, gryphons, ravens, badgers, and of course phoenixes.

The Flamels let her gape for a few minutes before starting towards the doors. "Come, Child. If you think the outside is spectacular than wait until you get the tour of the inside."

The Gryffindor shook herself out of her stupor and ran to catch up with her mentors. As the trio approached the doors, they swung open of there own accord. The Flamels were quite right. The entrance hall alone was beautiful enough to leave the most immovable of people shocked.

The next few hours were a constant series of surprises, one after another. The formal dinning room, the casual dinning room, the potions lab, the dungeons – which were far less dank than Hogwarts' – hundreds of unused rooms, a dueling room, a library that spanned five floors. Intricate tapestries of events long past, that almost everyone else had forgotten. Statues of animals that were carved with enough skill to make it seem that they were real animals turned to stone.

The last room that Ginny was shown was _her_ room. Or rather _rooms_. Plural. As in more than one. The first of the rooms was a sitting room, complete with fire and comfy armchairs. The second was her study with a large desk that had lions carved into red wood and inlayed with gold. Book cases lined one wall – they were already stalked with various subjects that she was to study. The five books that she'd had at the cottage were neatly shelved among the other tomes. The next room was the bed-room with the largest bed she'd ever seen, complete with red and gold sheets and curtains. There were two doors other than the one that led to her study. One was a walk in closet – all of her clothes had mysteriously ended up here as well – and the other led to a bathroom that was just as large as her bed-room.

The red-head looked around in wonder before turning to the Flamels and saying, "This is mine?"

The two smiled and nodded in unison. "You should probably familiarize yourself with the castle's layout Child." Perenelle said. "I do not expect you to do anything concerning your studies today, but tomorrow we will begin your training in earnest."

With that, the two adults left leaving Ginny alone with her thoughts. She walked slowly to her bed and sat down cross-legged. She didn't particularly feel like exploring – knowing that she'd only get lost – so she decided to meditate. Somehow the girl knew that the quicker she mastered the Art of Occlumency, the sooner she would be trained in more advanced magic. She gave a slight grin, thinking of what her family would say about her being trained by the Flamels. The smile faded as she realized that they probably wouldn't want to know after she had left like that. The Gryffindor gave a short sigh before focusing all of her attention inward.

* * *

><p>Three hours later the girl took a great gasping breath and shot off of her bed. She had just finished organizing her thoughts since the beginning of summer. While the nightmares didn't bother her as much since she confided in Perenelle, reliving them was still horrible.<p>

Feeling the need to burn off her excess energy, Ginny picked up her book on Transfiguration before exiting her suite of rooms. She wandered for maybe twenty minutes before she found her way outside. Looking around the grounds again, the girl decided to sit and read by the lake.

By mid-afternoon the red-head had finished the book and laid back to contemplate what she had learned. Professor McGonagall had said that Transfiguration was one of the hardest subjects, but it had immediately fascinated the youngest Weasley. She was saddened slightly that she hadn't really paid attention in the brilliant witch's class but in her defense she was rather distracted.

Ginny dozed for a few more hours until the sun began to set and then she picked her book up and walked to the castle. It was amazing, how this summer started out the worst in her life but was now turning into the best. The only thing that saddened her was that her family wasn't there. She would turn twelve soon and it would be the first birthday that she celebrated without them. But she had left so they wouldn't worry and she would keep at least one of her promises and stay gone…At least until they really needed her. Then she would try and help them. Not before then however.

* * *

><p>Perenelle glared at her husband. "And how exactly do you suggest telling the child that, Nic? Are you just going to walk up to her and say 'you're very powerful you know, and soon you're going to start manifesting abilities that haven't been seen since your great-great-great-great-great-great-grandmother. Oh, and there's a very old prophecy about you.' That isn't going to work."<p>

Nicolas flinched back at his wife. "No but what else are we supposed to do? If we keep this from her, she might not trust us."

Lady Flamel turned away from her husband in annoyance. He was right, she knew he was. But there was also the fact that Ginny would likely disbelieve anything they said on the subject. "I'm not saying that we shouldn't tell her. I'm saying that we should wait until those abilities start to manifest and then tell her both the prophecy and the reason for those abilities."

The green-eyed man though for a moment before nodding his agreement. "And the girl's family?"

Perenelle sighed. "We do not contact them, for the same reason that you want to tell the child about her destiny. I do not like the fact that Ginny has chosen to cut herself off from her family but it is her choice to make Nic. Not ours." She paused for a moment before adding, "We could send them a letter - with no specifics, just saying the girl's safe."

"…I suppose you're right." Nicolas said resignedly.

His wife gave a cheeky smile and said, "Of course I'm right. I'm always right. Now let's go to dinner."

"Of course, whatever her highness commands." The ancient man said, bowing for emphasis. Perenelle laughed as she started towards the dinning room.

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger frowned at the two letters lying on her desk. One was from Ron explaining that Ginny had run away and the other was from Harry talking about how it was his fault that the girl had left. The boy-who-lived's propensity for self deprecation was legendary. As for Hermione herself she was saddened by Ginny's leaving. She had liked the girl even though she was quiet and had looked forward to talking to a not-possessed Ginny during the next school year. Now that was unlikely to happen. With a sigh, Hermione began her responses to her two best-friends before she started packing for a trip to France. She shook her head, and with determination only a logical person could have, pushed thoughts of Ginny Weasley away. After all there was nothing she could do for the girl.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmm...Not really much to say about this chapter...However I'm in a bit of a dilemma right now. So I've decided I should go to you guys. There are pretty much two options - well three I suppose - that I could use for this story: one where I skate over Ginny's training to get to the major plot changes, another where I do a time skip to get to the plot (this is the one that I don't really want to do), or the final one of describing all that happens to Ginny within the next three-ish years. So what do you guys think?<strong>

**Thanks to those who reviewed: **

**mdauben- Know that I won't update twice in one day often. Just occasionally, if someone gets the correct answer to a challenge that I do. Just because Nicolas is a prankster doesn't mean that he can't be serious. He just enjoys living life to the fullest. That was my reasoning behind picking McGonagall to (I think). Plus the fact that Ginny's favorite subject is Transfiguration. Which (surprise, surprise) also has to do with McGonagall.**

**Comet Moon - McGonagall is only human. And you are quite right with her guilt. Ginny seems to be making everyone guilty. Sorry to hear about your computer. I'll miss your reviews.**

**hushpuppy22- I moved it as soon as I saw your review. I wasn't quite sure whether or not what I wrote was enough to bump the rating up to M. As for the telling of the Weasleys...The update answered that. Perenelle _wants_ to tell the Weasleys where their daughter/sister is. But she won't because Ginny asked her not to. Think of it like...like there's a child whose been abused and you take him/her in. If you want them to trust you, you're going to have to do what they ask, like keep info. from their family, friends, etc. The premise is the same with Ginny. The Weasleys didn't really abuse Ginny but she doesn't want them to know where she is, and if Perenelle tells them she would lose the trust that Ginny has placed in her. You need trust in order to teach, in a normal situation having a parent's trust is good enough, but seeing as how Ginny is the only person there to make her choices the Flamels need her to trust them herself, instead of her trusting them through her parents...I hope that makes sense.**

**Thanks to the sole person who favorited EFGG in the short time between updates: Nidan117 .**


	9. Ch 8: Growth and Communication

**_Disclaimer: Would I be here if this were mine?_**

**Chapter Eight: Growth and Communication**

The youngest Weasley's eyes snapped open two hours before dawn. With an effortless grace the spoke of a familiar routine, the girl moved around her dark room, preparing for the start of her day. Dressing in gym shorts, a black t-shirt, and running shoes, Ginny pulled her hair back and sat down with her charms book in her magically lighted study. With a CRACK Tiffy appeared with her breakfast. Glancing up, she smiled in thanks at the house-elf before returning to her book, expertly eating the eggs, ham, and juice without looking.

It had been roughly two months since the Gryffindor had started to live with the Flamels. Two months of being in huge castle. Two months of learning quite a bit about magic. Two months of being separated from her family. Ginny sighed as she remembered a conversation from yesterday.

_Perenelle was watching her brew the Dreamless Sleep potion. The Gryffindor smiled at her teacher, she liked potions far more when Snape wasn't hovering. When the girl got to a point where the potion had to sit for a half-hour, the ancient woman spoke. "You are doing very well Ginny." _

_The eleven year-old smiled at her teacher. However, she could sense a 'but' coming. And indeed one did come, just not quite in the way the girl expected it. "In fact you're focused so completely on your studies that you seem to have forgotten what tomorrow is." Ginny's expression was of confusion – was she forgetting something special about tomorrow? "It's the eleventh of August, which is your twelfth birthday, correct?"_

_Dumb-struck the girl nodded. _How could I forget my own birthday?_ She thought. "I think that its time you told your family."_

_Panicking the Gryffindor vigorously shook her head. "I can't – they'd try to take me back –" Perenelle interrupted the child. "Calm down Ginny. I didn't mean that you had to tell them where you _are_ just how you're _doing._ Don't you think that they're worried about you?"_

_Ginny could see her mentor's logic. She nodded saying, "I'll write a letter…And we can send it tomorrow?"_

_The ancient witch agreed before saying, "Now return to your potion Child. The required rest period is almost complete."_

Sighing, the Gryffindor set aside the book she was reading before getting out some paper and a pen. She had stopped using parchment and quills because of the hassle. Muggles were far more advanced in some ways than Wizarding Folk. She clicked the pen in and out a few times before starting to write.

_Dear Weasleys,_

_I'm not really sure where to start with this letter. I suppose an apology would be a good place to start from though. So I'm sorry. Sorry for the guilt I'm sure you are feeling. Sorry for leaving with so little explanation. Sorry for getting it in my fool head that you ever thought that I would become a Dark Lady. I know now that that was only my own insecurities being transferred onto you guys. You were my scape-goats and I'm sorry._

_I'm sending this so you know that I'm safe. I'm well-fed and I'm happy. Before I came where I am now I was just living…not really __living__. There is a difference. I'm sure you'll be happy to know that I'm continuing my education, just not in the way you'd expect. I will not tell you where I am, just know that I'm safe and I have some great people looking out for me. The twins would absolutely love one and Percy and Mum would love the other. They are complete opposites but they don't drive each other bonkers. It's surprising sometimes. I'm going to say that being twelve (even though I've only been twelve for about three hours) isn't all that different from being eleven._

_Ron- I love you dearly and hope you are actually doing your summer homework. How's Harry?...I suppose that you can't answer that but I hope he's doing good. Tell him that if he's blaming himself I'll bat-boogey him. And hopefully you get up your courage enough to ask Hermione out. You're a Gryffindor so for Merlin's sake, act like one!_

_Fred and George- how could I not love the two pranksters of the family? Like I said you'd really love this man that I met. He actually had the same glint you guys get! I'm telling you, it was really __strange_. _Seeing that look on someone else's face._

_Percy- I hope that you haven't been studying all this time. You need to get a bit of sunlight every now and then. Don't want anyone to claim that you're really a vampire, now do we? I love you Perce._

_Charlie- I don't know if you got your original message Dragon Seeker but I'm just going to assume that you did. Flying is amazing when you don't have to worry about going too high so the muggles might see you. I've learned some pretty interesting tricks the past few weeks. Love you._

_Bill- Thank you again for not treating me like I'm a little kid. It meant a lot to me. I hope you've been having fun showing the rest of the family around Egypt. I'm sorry that I couldn't come. Just know that I love you…Even if I haven't actually seen you in about four years._

_Mum and Dad-…Where to start? I'm thankful that you were always so kind and protective of me when I was little and I love you dearly…But you couldn't have helped me. Not after the Chamber. Not after what Tom did. So don't blame yourselves for me leaving. It was good that I left. I'm certain that if I had stayed I would've suffered for a lot longer than I did. Honestly, I'm still suffering. I haven't gotten over what happened but I'm well on my way to learning how to live with it. And I'm not sure I could have come to this point at the Burrow..._

_I want all of you to understand that leaving was probably the best thing I could have done because you guys didn't know how to help me. I was touched by evil, an evil so vile that none of you could truly understand what it meant to be possessed by Voldemort. (And for Merlin's sake, stop flinching at his name. It's a name. Nothing more.) The people who took me in helped me through what was the worst time of my life in ways that would have been impossible for you – any of you – to do._

_I love all of you. I will write every year, once on Christmas and once on my birthday. I don't have time for any more. I'm sorry._

_Ginevra Molly Weasley_

Ginny was emotionally exhausted after writing the letter. The sun was just starting to come up so she walked to the room where Paxluma liked to spend most of her time and asked the phoenix, "Hey girl, would you mind taking this to my family? They're in Egypt, and I know that that isn't all that far for a phoenix but still –"

The girl's ramblings were cut off when the magical bird plucked the letter from her hands and flamed to the Weasleys. The Gryffindor shook her head in amusement before heading outside for her morning run – trying to continue the day as normally as possible.

* * *

><p>Despite being in a far off land from their normal habitat, all the Weasleys were downtrodden. Their youngest was not among them and instead of a brilliant trip, it was depressing. This day even more so, because it was Ginny's birthday. As they all settled down at the inn's breakfast table, the normal depressing aura was dispersed by a ball of flames directly over their heads.<p>

A phoenix trilled, dropping a letter on the Patriarch's head before disappearing in another ball of fire. Arthur Weasley picked the letter up and with trembling hands opened it. He let out an astonished gasp, "It's from Ginny!"

There were mirror gasps from everyone before they all started to exclaim, "Read it! Read it!"

The oldest male complied, reading the letter that had been written mere minutes before.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter smiled at his best mates' arguing. It was a constant, like the sun setting or rising. After staying at the Leaky Calderon for a week by himself it was brilliant to have Hermione and the Weasleys there with him. He frowned slightly. After all, not all the Weasleys were there. One was missing. One Ginny Weasley. Harry was shaken out of his thoughts as Ron tried to get the boy-who-lived to side with him about Crookshanks the cat being a monster.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dementors Board Hogwarts Express<em>**

Despite living in France, the Flamels still got the Daily Prophet. The headline of September Second's paper easily caught the attention of the new twelve year-old at breakfast and she asked if there was a way to defend against dementors. When Perenelle replied that there was and that there should be a section on them in _Charms for Dangerous Creatures_, Ginny hurriedly finished her meal before running up to her study to read up on defenses for dementors.

* * *

><p>On December 25th Molly and Arthur waited intently for the promised holiday letter. They were slightly nervous, for while Ginny had never broken a promise, she also had never thought about running away. To their relief just before they started to open their gifts a phoenix flamed in with not only a letter but also a box. The phoenix dropped its load by the tree before once again exiting. The two parents rushed over to the box, opening it to see neatly wrapped presents with tags.<p>

_Dear Weasleys,_

_Merry Christmas! I hope that you're all enjoying your holidays and that you'll like my gifts. I made them all, and put a lot of effort (and magic) into each one, so you better not destroy them. I love you all but that's all I'm going to say because there are more personal notes in with the gifts._

_Happy Holidays,_

_Ginevra Molly Weasley_

Molly had tears streaming down her face, as did Arthur. The careful unwrapped the presents that were addressed to them and both gave cries – one puzzled and one excited. Arthur had received what looked to be several muggle objects and his note read:

_Hi, Dad. I thought you'd like something that muggles use instead of quills. They're called pens and I use one to write everything now. I engraved your name on them for you. Also, the oblong object is a flashlight, you press the button and light comes out of it. Kinda like Lumos._

_Love,_

_Ginny_

Molly was bewildered for she had received a beautifully detailed phoenix drawing that moved. Seeing Arthur's happy face she decided to read her own note.

_Mum, I love you, you know that right? Just making sure you know that. I didn't know what to make you and so I decide that you would like something I drew. I drew this phoenix myself and enchanted it to move to. I hope that you like it._

_Lovingly,_

_Your Daughter_

Both Weasleys cradled their presents protectively, afraid that some ghost would take them away if they let go for even a second. Tears ran down both of their faces at the fact that there little girl had given them gifts but they were unable to give theirs to her.

* * *

><p>Ginny panted as she finished her tenth mile. Ever since her abilities began to manifest she had had to go far greater lengths to become tired. The things she could do now were connected intrinsically to phoenixes. She was faster, stronger, more powerful, had better eyesight and memory. She could also now understand exactly what Paxluma was saying, and almost any other magical creature as well.<p>

It wasn't because of _phoenixes_ that these abilities had manifested however. In fact Perenelle said that every woman who was born a Weasley had the same powers. They were called _Deus das Chamas_ – Goddesses of Flames. The ancient witch had then given her a ring of a gold phoenix surrounded by silver flames. She had said, _"When a Weasley woman began to manifest these abilities they were given this ring by their mothers. Since your mother doesn't know of this tradition, and is also not here, I believe that your ancestors will forgive me. When you master these powers I will give you something else…Something more permanent."_

Her mentor had also explained that there was a prophecy that she thought concerned Ginny. She did not tell the young girl the exact wording of the prophecy or event what it was about. Just that it existed. Perenelle also said that she hadn't told her sooner for fear that the girl would not have believed her. The Gryffindor understood and did not hold the fact against either of the Flamels. She had been an untrusting mess after all. The red-head shook her head to clear it of memories before heading to her bathroom to shower before writing her birthday letter to her family.

* * *

><p>Harry and Hermione watched in confusion as the Weasleys sat at the breakfast table on the eleventh of August. Normally, there was nothing at all odd about that. But the fact was none of them were eating. Not even Ron. Instead all of them were staring at a space a few feet above the food. It became apparent as to why, when a phoenix appeared in a ball of fire, dropped a letter into the waiting hands of Mr. Weasley and then left in the same manner it had entered. The large family ignored it as they were too focused on the letter that the Patriarch was now ripping open. They also didn't seem to notice when the bird returned and dropped a box with a large <em>thump<em> before leaving again.

Mr. Weasley cleared his throat before reading aloud, "_Dear Weasleys, I'm sorry. Funny isn't it, how I always seem to start out letters that way? It's been over a year since I left and I hope that none of you are still blaming yourselves for that. That would be rather unhealthy. I'm happy to say that I've put the Chamber fully behind me, and am living life to the fullest. I love you all, and I hope you like your birthday presents! I hope you'll forgive me for all of them being so late. Love, Ginevra Molly Weasley."_

The two honorary Weasleys glanced at each other before going outside. It was not there place to intrude upon such a sacred time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Scenes of Terror at Quidditch World Cup<strong>_

Ginny shook her head at the headline of the Daily Prophet. They actually believed that the Death Eaters were acting alone. Idiots. Her final thought on the matter was, _Poor Percy. That must've been a terrible birthday present._ The Quidditch World Cup had been held on the twenty-second of August, the third Weasley boy's eighteenth birthday.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Four Triwizard Champions<strong>_

The youngest Weasley sighed. The media was truly vindictive in its vilification of the boy-who-lived. The girl knew that it wasn't Harry's fault. He would have never entered that tournament. He didn't want fame. In fact the only way he would have entered would be if someone was holding a wand to his throat. The real culprit behind his entrance was likely a follower of Voldermort's who was trying to get Harry killed. She stood up from the table and went to the dueling room to blow off some steam.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Boy-Who-Lived, Attention Seeker?<strong>_

_**By Marion Mathilda**_

_In an exclusive interview with the Minister on Friday, he proclaimed that Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore were spreading lies about you-know-who returning._

_He said that, "They are only trying to put fear into the public by claiming you-know-who has returned. They blamed the horrible accident of Cedric Diggory's death – because that's what it was, an accident in a dangerous tournament – on someone who has been dead for thirteen years. Ignore their claims."_

_Are the Headmaster of Hogwarts and the Boy-Who-Lived, truly trying to warn us about you-know-who's return or merely trying to cover up the lengths that Harry Potter went to, to win the Triwizard Tournament?_

Ginny growled in anger. She had known that the public was blinded by its desire for everything to be okay but this was just ridiculous. Mathilda was calling Harry a murdeerr and the witch had best be thankful that the youngest Weasley didn't know where she lived. In her anger, the girl didn't realize that she had set the paper on fire until it was ashes. She didn't really care though. The mere thought of someone accusing Harry of killing a person made Ginny want to prank that someone into the next life.

The Gryffindor took a deep breath to calm herself. There was no need to set her desk on fire again. Her volatile nature had made Nicolas nick-name her 'Fury'. It had unfortunately stuck and now half the time they called her Child and the other half Fury. Only on very rare occasions did they call her Ginny. The girl went back to taking notes on the exact nature of the theory about conjuration before going for a run.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter sighed as he lay in his bed at Number Four, Privet Drive, Surrey. He had just returned from his fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The year had started out badly and ended even worse. Beginning with the Death Eater attack at the Quidditch World Cup, being entered in the Triwizard tournament, and then winning the bloody thing only to be transported to a place where he had had to take part in the resurrection of a Dark Lord. To make matters worse, the public didn't believe that Voldemort was back. The boy-who-lived turned over onto his side and tried not to remember the graveyard in Little Hangleton.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to all those who responded to my dilemma. I think you can tell which one I chose. All of your comments helped me decide. Hopefully, it was done well and flows together. I would say for you to stop hoping for two updates every day but I'm in a writing mood. The <em>Deus das Chamas<em> thing is the translation of Gaelic that Google Translate supplied. I apologize if it's wrong. I also apologize for any mistakes that are in this update. Even after proof reading it a few times - I probably missed some things. So, sorry for that.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed. I just want to say that the people who leave comments are probably the reason that I'm updating so fast:**

**mdauben- It's about what happens after she's trained. You should know that your review galvanized me into action.**

**Phantom1s- I didn't really go in depth with Ginny's training. I'm going to reveal more about it in the next chapter, which is the summer before Harry's Fifth Year. Hopefully some of my ideas are original.**

**Comet Moon****- There's still a little while to go before Ginny reappears to the Weasleys. Not long, but still. Long enough. And yep when Tom reappears the general public is when Ginny also reappears.**

**MayhemPrincess- Thanks for the support. It's good to know that people enjoy what I write.**

**arielgenevieve- Your wish, has been granted...I really don't know what's wrong with me. I can't seem to stop writing, now that I've started this story.**

**Anonymous Reviewer: Karen- Hopefully this satisfied you. I didn't really 'mix in' what was happening at Hogwarts. Unless you count the Daily Prophet headlines.**

**Thanks to those who Favorited EFGG: mellomatt2001  and Phantom1s .**

**Thanks to the sole person who put EFGG on their Alerts list: kingdom219 .**


	10. Ch 9: Training and Mastery

_**Disclaimer: I don't Own Harry Potter.**_

**Chapter Nine: Training and Mastery**

Ginny groaned as she woke up. It wasn't the fact that it was six AM or that the sun still hadn't risen that made her unhappy. No, it was the brutal training session yesterday. The thirteen year-old slowly got out of bed as her muscles screamed in protest. The physical conditioning that the Flamels had started her on three days after they arrived at the Castle had paid off, but every once in a while there were days that her body was simply pushed past its limits. Yesterday had been one of those days. Hell, the past _two weeks_ had been a long series of 'one of those days'.

Ever since the Daily Prophet had talked about Harry Potter's 'claims' that Voldemort was back had arrived at the Castle, Perenelle and Nicolas had put the training in overdrive. The Gryffindor was on a rigid schedule that started at six-thirty. It was a ten mile run with various exercises at the end of every mile. Push-ups, sit-ups, squats, walking lunges, and planks were all a part of the work out, each one being included more than once.

It took her maybe an hour to complete this part of her training, then she had thirty minutes to take a shower and eat breakfast. At eight Nicolas and Perenelle would take turns working on her sword-work for two hours, leaving her drenched in perspiration and panting. They allowed her a ten minute break before mercilessly driving her into the library to make her study various spells. There she spent the next three hours researching, cross-referencing, and double-checking spells. From exceedingly complex charms, to conjuring rabbits, to hexes and curses – Ginny could probably write books on them all. There was also the fact that she studied dark spells. She never practiced them, only researched them, because as Nicolas put it, _"How can you defend against something you don't understand?"_

At one, the three sat down for an hour long lunch. Of course this time wasn't only for eating. As Ginny did her best impersonation of Ron, Perenelle would fire questions off about a broad range of topics, while Nic would present different situations that she had to creatively 'escape' from. The fewer and simpler spells she used, the longer she had before he presented the next simulation. Which meant more time to eat. At two, the thirteen year-old practiced dueling with spells for an hour. Then she was forced to brew potions – from the Draught of Living Death to the Polyjuice potion – for three hours.

Ginny then had to swim around in the Lake for an hour. At seven she had to combine dueling with spells and swords. That wouldn't have been so bad if she didn't have face _both_ Nicolas _and_ Perenelle at the same time. She felt an amazing amount of pride when she beat them…But out of perhaps three-hundred duels that had only happened _once_ and that was because they were going easy. After that they stepped the intensity of the sessions up. That took two hours and from nine until ten she stretched. It took a bloody _hour_ to get all the kinks out and she was _still_ sore in the morning. She then had a half-hour to eat dinner and fifteen minutes to shower. By the time it was eleven, the girl was so exhausted that she merely collapsed on her bed, slept for seven hours before getting up and doing it again.

Despite the grueling schedule, Ginny didn't complain. Not once could she find it in herself to ask for a break, despite how hard her body screamed for one. She would do everything the Flamels asked because she _was not_ going to let Voldemort beat her. She would pour her very soul into her training so that when he came for her family she could protect them.

The teen shuffled to her closet and put on some clothes – she didn't really care what they were as long as they were easy to move in – and forced herself to quickly walk out the door. She had to be running by six-thirty, so that meant she now had twenty-minutes to eat. After scarfing down a 'snack' that was probably twelve hundred calories like she was a starving wolf, the girl began her run. Sometimes one of the Flamels would join her but they were apparently having a lie in. Instead Paxluma came and flew beside the girl.

Having companionship during that hour made it more bearable. Even if that companion was laughing its tail feathers off at her when she started to pant. _Come on chickling. You can do it…Even if you only have two legs._ Ginny growled at the bird before puffing out, "At least…I'm…not…a bloody…fire…chicken."

Paxluma's offended squawking made the thirteen year-old smile before she went back to concentrating on running. When she entered the dinning hall she quickly sat down at her place and proceeded to eat a meal that was perhaps six thousand calories. If she weren't so active she would be afraid of getting fat, but since she would probably burn sixty-five hundred before lunch it wasn't a problem. Taking a short shower to wash the sweat from her body, the girl walked to the dueling room.

Arriving to find an empty room, Ginny realized that either she was early or Nicolas and Perenelle were _late_. A quick glance at the clock revealed which one it was. With an evil grin the Gryffindor decided that she would punish the Flamels for being late. Ten minutes later she was innocently doing practice strokes with a blade like she hadn't been setting up a prank.

When Perenelle walked into the room she smiled at the sight of her student diligently working. She didn't notice her hair turn green – which was especially insulting because she had been sorted as an honorary Gryffindor – at it was tied back in preparation for the training session. Nicolas entered mere moments after and his hair turned red. He stopped, looked at an innocently smiling Ginny and then to his wife's hair before conjuring a mirror to look at his own. Nic was an honorary Ravenclaw and was always talking about how Gryffindors were overly brave and didn't think before diving headfirst into the nearest pit of quick-sand.

Lord Flamel gave a great laugh at seeing how the youngling had made them pay for being late. Perenelle spun around and seeing her husband's hair, summoned her own mirror. Her enraged shriek was what finally sent Ginny into hysterics. Lady Flamel gave her a murderous glare before saying, "Change it back! Now, Kittling!"

Ginny shook her head. It took a few minutes but she finally managed to choke out, "Can't…Wears off in a few hours." Through her laughter. Perenelle growled like she was in her Animagus form before strolling over and picking up a blade. "You'll pay for this Kittling."

What followed made the Gryffindor truly appreciate how much the Flamels had been holding back in their sessions. While Nicolas was the same as ever, Perenelle was truly a force to be reckoned with. After being thrown into a wall for the fifth time, Ginny decided to never play a prank on the woman again…At least, not right before a training session.

* * *

><p>After the brutal duel, the Flamels had decided to have pity on the girl and had given her the rest of the day to spend as she willed. That led her to standing out on the grounds, practicing her <em>Deus das Chamas <em>abilities. She was very close to mastering them, and she was also quite curious about what Perenelle meant when she said _"Something more permanent."_

Taking deep breaths, Ginny focused all of attention on the fire burning in her heart. It had always been there, but she hadn't really noticed it until the manifestation of her powers. When she had a good grasp on that fire she forced it down her arm and out of her finger tips. The girl smiled when flames started to dance on her hand. She allowed her fire to retreat back inward – it had merely been a warm-up – before she brought it forth all at once while concentrating on moving to the dinning hall.

The thirteen year old had been getting exceedingly close to being able to flame travel –she had been able to make her fire engulf her entire body – but had not been able to make herself move from the spot that she had started on. Maybe it was the anger at the media for vilifying Harry. Maybe it was the frustration of the long training hours. Maybe it was just her lucky day. Whatever the reason, when Ginny opened her eyes she was looking at the casual dinning room – with its comfortable chairs and long table – and two very surprised adults. Their surprise turned to amusement when she shouted, "Chouette , je l'ai fait!" The two didn't say anything about her exclamation, they merely remained silent, staring at her.

Silence had never been something the Gryffindor had liked, especially when the Flamels stared at her like she was some fascinating specimen so she shifted uncomfortably. Finally Perenelle said, "It seems that you've finally managed to master your _Deus das Chamas _abilities. I suppose that now is a good time to give you that _something more permanent._"

Ginny gave a brilliant smile, bounding after her mentor as the woman left the room. They went to the Flamels' chambers, Ginny stayed in the sitting room while Perenelle retrieved whatever she thought was necessary. When she opened a case to reveal several needles and ink the girl's eyes widened. "A tattoo? You're going to give me a _tattoo?_"

The ancient woman glanced up from her preparations. "Is that a problem?"

The thirteen year old shook her head. "No. It just surprised me is all."

Perenelle smiled and then asked Ginny to sit down with her right side facing the woman. The girl flinched slightly at the sting of the needle as the ink was applied, but after a few minutes she got used to it. Twenty minutes later it was finished and the Gryffindor got her first look at the new addition to her body.

It was in the middle of her upper arm, and completely circled it, like an armlet. It was the color of flames – predominantly gold, with red, orange and a small amount of blue. What made it so interesting was that the colors flickered exactly like a fire, and the tattoo also moved around her arm, like a dog always chasing its tail endlessly, except there was no head or tail to the tattoo. Ginny smiled. "It's beautiful…But what is it exactly?"

Lady Flamel continued to put away her materials as she answered. "Like I said, it symbolizes your mastery of your powers. If you look closely enough you should be able to see the Ancient Celtic Runes for fire, power, and goddess."

The Gryffindor scrutinized it closely and found that her mentor was correct. Three runes were evenly spaced in the flickering ink and they shifted slightly with the illusionary fire. She thanked Perenelle before leaving to wander around the grounds. It was funny, how much her life had changed. A few years ago she couldn't imagine being anything other than so-and-so's little sister but here she felt like her own person. Maybe it was because her brothers weren't here to overshadow her.

To be honest though, Ginny would rather have her brothers than not be overshadowed. She was grateful to Perenelle for convincing her to write to her family. Even if they couldn't respond it still felt like they were a part of her life in some way.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter glared at the portrait in his room at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. After everything that had happened, he couldn't believe that Dumbledore wouldn't even look at him at his hearing. It was like the Headmaster was ashamed of him or something. The fifteen year old felt his anger beginning to rise but before it exploded a phoenix flamed into his room.<p>

He blinked at the magnificent bird. "You're not Fawkes."

The phoenix gave a trill that sounded remarkably like laughter before giving him a piece of paper. "Thanks, boy."

Another trill this - time angry - came as the bird glared murderously at the boy. "Oh, I'm sorry, you're a girl then?"

The phoenix preened happily, sounding its agreement before nipping at his fingers playfully before flaming out again. "I wonder what that was about."

Shrugging, Harry decided that the only way he would find out was to open the mysterious letter. He frowned, he didn't recognized this elegant script. It was too slanted to be Hermione's, too neat to be Ron's, and not loopy enough to be Dumbledore's.

_Harry,_

_I've never really written to you and for that I apologize. I wanted to thank you for what you did for me my first year. You saved my life and I never did thank you. I'm just writing this to tell you that what happened to that Hufflepuff boy wasn't your fault. It was Voldemort's. You need to understand that nothing that monster does is in any way, shape, or form - your responsibility. I believe you Harry. I've always known that Tom would come back…I'm sorry that it had to be so soon and so traumatic for you though. I'm sorry again, but you should know that not everyone believes the rubbish that the Daily Prophet writes. I wrote to you today because it's the eleventh of August, my birthday, (I always write to my family on my birthday, so I thought that I should just write you at the same time) and I figured you could use some support that isn't from someone who knows you real well._

_Sincerely,_

_Ginevra Molly Weasley_

_P.S. In case you don't believe that it's me, you can ask Ron about the time he was six and he 'suddenly' started to fear spiders more than anything else. His answer should be that the twins turned his pillow into a giant black widow. Of course that isn't true, I did it (he was being a prat) but he doesn't know that (You mention that Potter and I'll bat-boogey you. I hear that it's a __very__ unpleasant experience). If that isn't enough, the first time you ate at the Burrow I stuck my elbow in the butter dish._

The boy-who-lived gaped at the note in his hands. He knew that Ginny's full name was Ginevra but he had never expected to get a letter from her. Suddenly he smiled. She was right, it was good to hear that someone believed him that wasn't a part of his close circle of friends or allies of Dumbledore.

* * *

><p><em><strong>High Inquisitor Instated at Hogwarts<strong>_

Ginny snorted at the title and out right laughed at the picture of the woman who was appointed to the position. She looked like a toad. A giant, fat, pink-cardigan clad, toad. The bow on her head was a nice touch. It looked like a demented fly.

Nicolas glanced over to see what she was laughing at and grinned when he saw the photograph. "Ah, Dolores Umbridge. She looks like a toad."

"Nicolas," Perenelle admonished. "Be kind. At least say that she looks like a _well-dressed_ toad."

The two pranksters looked in shock at the ancient woman before bursting out in hysterics.

* * *

><p>The fourteen year old smiled as Nicolas came in but it faded when she saw his serious face. She had five categories of faces for the ancient wizard, fun face, prank face, loving face, angry face, and serious face. Serious face meant that something was wrong. Serious face meant that Lord Flamel was – well – serious. "Youngling, I need to tell you something. Your father…"<p>

Ginny gasped. "He's not dead is he? He can't be dead."

Nic smiled slightly at the girl's frantic tone. "No child. Not dead. Merely in St. Mungo's. He was attacked. By a rather large snake, I believe."

The Gryffindor hesitated before asking, "Could I go see him?"

The Flamels glanced at each other before Perenelle replied, "Of course Kittling."

* * *

><p>Ginny stood in her father's hospital room staring at his pale face. It was only because Nicolas was so influential that she was able to come after hours. Silently the girl cast a strong sleeping spell on her Dad before removing his bandages. His wounds started to bleed and tears welled up in the teenager's eyes. She didn't stop them from falling but tilted her head so that the fell into the great rents. After crying softly for ten minutes the snake bite was gone and Arthur Weasley was completely healed.<p>

The girl kissed her father on his forehead, placed a letter on his bedside table, removed the spell, and banished the useless bandages before exiting the room. Perenelle whispered a soft, "Well done," to her still teary eyed student. Ginny gave a slight nod, and knew that the time was coming when she would have to return to her family for good. She was dreading that day. Not afraid per se but definitely somewhat nervous at the thought. She could only hope that they forgave her for her actions.

* * *

><p>When Arthur awoke a six days before Christmas, he momentarily forgot he was in the hospital. The constant pain that had come from his wounds simply wasn't there anymore. He called out to his healer and everyone was completely astounded as to how it had happened - but the fact remained that the injuries that had stubbornly been refusing to heal weren't there anymore. It was only after the healers left that the Weasley Patriarch saw a letter on his bed-side table. He ripped it open and cried as he read it.<p>

Molly and the rest of the kids arrived near lunch time and the Healers finally gave up and pronounced that he was fit to leave with them due to 'mysterious reasons'. Arthur hadn't shown them the letter. But he silently gave it to Molly to read aloud when she entered. Everyone was in tears because Ginny had been in this very room. For it was Ginny that had healed Arthur. The letter read:

_Dad,_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't be there when you woke up but I'm not quite ready to come back. Soon though, I'll come home and it'll be for good. I can't tell you how, but I'm the reason you were healed. I hope you enjoy you're early Christmas present. I will still send the regular stuff on Christmas day so don't worry about that. I'm sorry I couldn't be there when you were hurt._

_Love,_

_Ginny_

_P.S. The first time you told me about 'elektricity' was when I was seven. I had asked you how the car worked…And just so you know its __electricity__. That was when you started to call me spark-plug._

The Weasleys were all extremely touched and slightly confused at how Ginny could have been there at St. Mungo's. The fact that she had healed her father when none of the professional healers could made both of her parents feel a strong sense of pride in their little girl. Everyone was excited to hear the fact that she was going to return to them _soon._ In her previous letters there had been no mention of her ever coming back to her family and to actually know that she planned on returning gave the Weasleys a sense of hope in their hearts that hadn't burned since Voldemort had returned.

* * *

><p><strong>Well it seems that you guys get a special treat this weekend of <em>four<em> updates in a single day. There must be something wrong with me. I apologize for any mistakes...The underline function wasn't working so sorry for that to. Or it was working but not really...I'm not even going to try to explain it so never mind. The French "Oui, je l'ai fait!" means "Yes, I did it!" Or it was supposed to. Any blame for faulty translation lies with Google Translate, so take it up with them. As I've said before, I only speak English so I can only really use other languages when I use a translator like Google.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed:**

****Anonymous Reviewer: Nymphadora** - I didn't know it wasn't you're birthday. And since you didn't give me a date I suppose I'll just have to make sure to update every month, yeah? I'm glad that me saying that McGonagall would miss Ginny the most wasn't as far out there as I thought. I'm glad you like my version of Nicolas...And I honestly have no idea where the stroke of genius came from when it came to the mud thing. I thought that it'd be funny to have them living in the cottage 'cuz Nic made a mess of their normal home. Ginny and Nicolas's first prank on Perenelle and her reaction to it shall be revealed soon...Very soon. In a hilarious way (hopefully). As for Perenelle's 'Child' thing I've changed it to Kittling for several reasons, one because Lady Flamel stopped seeing Ginny as a child after she advanced very quickly through the material. Two, because of Perenelle's animagus form. Three, because of _Ginny's_ animagus form. More info. about the prophecy will come in time. I will say, nice guesses on the magical creature thing. And Ginny will have some magical creature's blood in her soon to. I'm glad that I can write will enough that errors aren't all that noticeable. For your offer to beta - thanks, and I will take you up on that if no one else offers. Nice title for AP tests by the way. Very amusing. Well, you still have another chapter to read for tomorrow. I'm glad my time skips were done tastefully. After all the suggestions had come in _after _I had posted it I was afraid that some people might be disappointed. I'm glad you like my idea for Ginny. Had that idea in my head forever. I decided that while Ginny shouldn't see the Weasleys she also wouldn't be able to cut them out of her life. They were very important to who she is after all...I'm starting to think you're a zombie with all the 'juicy brain' comments.**

****Anonymous Reviewer: Kai** - Err...Yes? I suppose now it's four times. Is that a bad thing?**

****Anonymous Reviewer: thorn** - To answer your question. No, Ginny isn't going to save the world. Well she is but she's not going to be superhuman. She'll make mistakes and get injured. And as for Harry, he won't be weak. Under trained - yes. Weak - no. You'll find out exactly what happens to make him into someone that Voldemort should be scared of later. **

****Anonymous Reviewer: Too tired to login** who-claims-to-be Dimitra- the fact that people would get bored was why I was hesitant to do go into full details. Not only would the readers get bored reading it, but I'd get bored writing it! And you're not a 'duche' for stating your opinion...Your brutally honest. Every writer needs someone like that so thanks. I'm glad you seem to enjoy it so much. If I had known that I'd get this reaction with this story, I'd have written it much sooner. And thank you for reviewing if you're going to thank me for updating.**

**mdauben- don't get used to it. I really have no idea what's wrong with me...Maybe I caught a writing bug? Anyways, I'm glad you liked the little things that I worked into that chapter. Hopefully this one provided more insight as to what Ginny's life is like now.**

**Comet Moon - This was the beginning of fifth year. Sorry for it being one update later than what you'd have liked. Well, either I'm very predictable or you're a good guesser. Its a lot more fun to be evil and not give all the answers. Just saying.**

**Lord Hiro - Hopefully this cleared up some of what Ginny did. There will be flashbacks as well when necessary to the story, so you will get a better view of her 'missing years'. Thanks.**

**Thanks to those who favorited EFGG: TopazEyes137 and Kimbovet .**

**Thanks to those who put EFGG on their Alerts list: darthal , Bluewater7 , Bear12 , Calhoun83 , tatzelwurmloch , Celox Edath , dragonfire91 , charles cdv and Mister Bigglesworth .**

* * *

><p><strong>I just want to say how much it means to me that people care enough<br>to favorite/alert/review this story. All of you are the  
>reason that this story has gotten as far as it has in such a short period of time.<strong>

**Thanks! **


	11. Ch 10: Pranks and Missions

_**Disclaimer: Nothing's mine but the plot bunnies...And then there's the debate about whether I own them or they own me.**_

**Chapter Ten: Pranks and Missions**

Harry Potter held his throbbing hand. _I must not tell lies,_ was engraved in his skin and there was nothing he could do about it. The evil UmBitch had been making him use a blood quill to write lines during detentions. Hermione had tried to get him to tell McGonagall but he refused. There was no way that he was going to let _her_ win. Even if it was totally illogical.

The teen gritted his teeth as each step jostled his hand. When he finally reached the empty common room, his eyes were shiny from unshed tears. However, not a single one fell. Just like telling McGonagall, to cry would be to admit defeat. So the boy-who-lived didn't. Harry sank into his favorite armchair, wishing nothing more than to go to bed but he still had to write a Transfiguration essay. After everything his Head of House had done, he at least wanted to _try_ and do well in her class. He closed his eyes trying not to think of all that was wrong at Hogwarts this year.

His thoughts were interrupted by a calming trill. The fifteen year-old opened his eyes to see a phoenix hovering in the air before him. The bird dropped the letter it was holding in his lap before landing on one of the tables. Harry watched the magical creature for a moment before picking up the letter, wincing at the movement of his right hand.

Surprisingly, the phoenix noticed the movement and flew over to stand on the arm of his chair. The boy-who-lived watched in curiosity at the bird examined his wounds. Harry couldn't contain a gasp when the majestic creature began to cry, the tears dripping down onto the back of his hand to heal the words, leaving no trace of _I must not tell lies._

He gaped at the phoenix. Few, very few, people did phoenix's deem worthy of gifting their healing powers too, and to be among that select group made the boy's heart swell. The bird gave a happy trill, nodding at the letter that he still held before once again retreating to the table. Understanding what was wanted of him, Harry ripped open the letter and began to read, ignoring the small bottle that fell out.

_Harry,_

_I just thought that you should know, I still believe you. I don't believe that you're an 'attention seeking star who needs to be recognized'. I hope that your OWL year is going well, but with that Toad teaching I doubt that. By 'Toad' I mean Dolores Umbridge. Apparently she is a lackey of Fudge so watch out for her. She's also extremely boring, racist, and blind to reality. In the bottle that came with this is a little something special for dear Dolores. I cooked it up myself with the help of not only __one__ but __two__ potion masters, so it should work. Hopefully, it gets you out of DADA for a week maybe even two. I won't tell you what it does but I'm sure you'll find it to be __very__ entertaining. Just find someway to get it into her food or drink (its odorless, colorless, and tasteless so don't worry about her noticing) and voilá, you are toad free…kinda…for a while. I hope you enjoy your gift. If you have no clue how to get it to her, just ask the twins. Tell them that they can take any credit if they put the stuff in the Toad's food…I think that that's all. _

_Have fun! And make sure to savor every second of it!_

_Ginevra Molly Weasley_

_P.S. You found Tom Riddle's Diary on the Second floor girl's bathroom after I tried to flush it down the toilet…I also trashed your dorm room (sorry) and then I tried to talk to you as we were all herded to the great hall to tell you that it was my fault before Percy stopped me._

Harry looked at the small vial of what looked to be water, determined to put it to good use. His eyes met the phoenix's and he said, "I wish you could tell her thanks for me."

The bird gave a trill before flaming out, leaving the boy-who-lived plotting revenge on UmBitch.

* * *

><p>Paxluma was worried. She knew that marks like what she had seen on the bespectacled lad weren't there from falling down. In fact the only way she could think of those words being on him was if a professor was intentionally <em>torturing <em>students.

True, the bird wouldn't have been as concerned if it had been some random young man, but it was the _Deus das Chamas's _mate. Even if neither of them knew of their connection to each other, being her life-mate made the lad a friend of phoenixes. To leave a _Deus das Chamas _bleeding was unthinkable, and to leave the mate of one equally appalling. Paxluma was also bound to tell the young Chickling that he was injured.

She gave a distressed trill, knowing that this was _not_ going to go over well – with either Ginny or Perenelle. Why did things always seem to happen when all she wanted to do was deliver a simple letter?

* * *

><p>The fourteen year old prowled around the room like her animagus form. To hear that Harry had been <em>tortured<em> stirred something in the young woman that had never been there before. The Flamels had been as outraged as her, but had calmed down significantly and were now watching her in amusement.

"I'm going to prank her into oblivion! I'm going to make sure that she never is in human form long enough to hurt Harry! I can't be there but by Merlin, I will protect him from that fat, ugly Toad who is going to wish that she never heard of him! I'll make her rue the day that she accepted the position of DADA teacher! She will wish that Tom had gotten his hands on her when I'm finished!"

It was quite entertaining to watch a woman rage over someone hurting her mate. Even if she fervently denied that she had any feelings whatsoever for the boy who bore a lightning bolt shaped scar. Perenelle and Nicolas both smiled, each remembering how they had ended up together before the expressions turned into cruel smirks. If Ginny was going to punish Umbridge, than why shouldn't they join in?

* * *

><p>All the students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry trudged down to breakfast on a Monday morning. None were happy about this, especially not the fifth year Gryffindors who had Defense Against the Dark Arts first thing that day. All save one were dragging there feet. Harry hurried over to speak with Fred and George, asking if they had been able to do it.<p>

"It was easy mate. Though both George –"

"And Fred –"

"Wonder what you have in store –"

"For our favorite defense professor?"

The twins took turns speaking as was the norm for them. Harry grinned shaking his head. "You'll see."

With that he hurried to take his seat next to Ron, with Hermione giving him a questioning look at his smile. The boy-who-lived shook his head and was careful to avoid looking at the head table until the exclamations had begun. While he had told the twins that he had a prank planned, he honestly had no idea what was going to happen to Umbridge when she ate something with that potion in it.

Harry had decided to trust Ginny, hoping that she knew what she was talking about. And of course, the only Weasley girl did. As the students watched the Toad shrank, and became just that – a toad. But that wasn't all. There was a fly attached to the _pink_ toad's head. It was completely silent for a moment before everyone – even the Slytherins – started laughing.

* * *

><p>From that night on, Harry received short notes and vials of interesting concoctions from Ginny. Umbridge was soon extremely paranoid, holding her wand in front of her as she stalked – or waddled, she was too short to effectively stalk – through the halls. Strangely enough, even if Harry didn't do anything to the woman something always seemed to go wrong with her.<p>

For example, one Friday, UmBitch was late to a double defense period because she had been stalled. That was all she had said on the subject but when a few minutes later six suits of armor clanked in and began to propose to the toad it was quite obvious what had happened. Soon the would-be suitors were jousting against each other and then a seventh snuck in and tried to kiss Umbridge. The woman ran screaming from the room with the seven suits jangling behind her.

Those suits followed her for an entire day before returning to their stationary posts. Strangely they would sporadically come to life again. Some didn't even leave their posts, but merely shouted insults from their spots. It was quite entertaining to watch the witch being cursed at in six different languages.

Umbridge wasn't good enough at magic to remove the charms, and the rest of the staff seemed to suddenly become not only deaf but also completely incompetent. They ignored the High Inquisitor's demands for help, stating that all objects had been examined and found to be spell-free. The teachers also expressed their glee at the witch's misfortune.

Perhaps the most notable show of support was when McGonagall came upon the twins trying to figure out how to make portraits move and she had looked at the plans before saying, "Ten points to Gryffindor for studying material beyond the classroom…And the correct incantation would be _movales_ gentlemen."

When Harry finally got around to congratulating the twins for their genius with the armor, they looked at him oddly before saying, "We thought that it was your doing, mate."

* * *

><p>The Flamels and Ginny had been taking turns standing guard at Hogwarts. Whenever it looked like Umbridge was going to give Harry a detention, they made sure to distract her. Nicolas and Perenelle were both reminded countless times why they had nick-named the girl 'Fury'. The idea of proposing suits had been her idea, as had the insult flinging ones.<p>

When Nic came back from his first shift after Ginny had cast the spells he had stayed silent for a moment before saying, "Remind me to never get on the youngling's bad side, love."

Perenelle glanced up from her drawing, arching a delicate eyebrow. The man needed no further encouragement. "Fury enchanted the suits to move, and some of them to talk. It was absolutely hysterical to watch the Toad run from the proposing ones but it was physically painful to be around when they started to insult her. Ginny used all the languages that she's fluent in and created most apt curses for the Toad…My personal favorite was '_Vous êtes une crapaude rose, lécheuse des bottes, et la seule raison pourquoi vous êtes ascendue a votre position est la facilité avec que les hommes peuvent vous avoir. Y a-t-il une autre raison que sept de mes camarades sont à vos trousses? Certainement, c'est pas votre apparence_. _(1)_"

The ancient woman choked for a moment before allowing her laughter free reign. By the time she stopped laughing, she was on the ground with tears streaming down her eyes. "She didn't." Perenelle said.

"Oh, she did," Nicolas said before adding. "She also dared to say, '_Como un insecto, ten que ser fermosa. Como un sapo, que podería ser un poucoatractivo. Como unha persoa, que é un dos máis hediondos que é que eu xa coloqueios ollos.'(2)"_

That set the witch off again. It was an hour later before she calmed down enough to promise her husband that she would remind him to never make Ginny angry.

* * *

><p>Harry screamed as he woke from his dream. Sirius! Sirius was at the Ministry with Voldemort. When Hermione had tried to convince him that it was impossible, that Sirius wasn't stupid enough to risk himself like that Harry went to the twins to ask for their help, remembering something Ginny had put in her last note. <em>Anything's possible if you have enough nerve.<em>

Floo calling Grimmauld Place from UmBitch's office confirmed that Sirius was no longer there. To Harry's surprise Neville and Luna offered – or more like blackmailed - to come. Ron and Hermione were a given but those two had been a surprise. When they took off towards London on thestrals Harry hoped that they would get there in time to save his Godfather.

Unknown to them, an invisible man had watched as the events unfolded, thanking Ginny's determination to have one of them there almost every second of every day. He quickly moved off the grounds before Apparating back to Flamel Castle.

* * *

><p>Ginny was dressed in combat clothes. With a black shirt, leather pants and steel shod boots it looked liked she was going off to war. Adding to the effect was her tied back hair, the leather bracers that had intricate phoenixes stitched on to them and the wide belt with several knifes hanging from it. She took a deep breath, preparing to flame to Britain's Ministry of Magic.<p>

Before she could Perenelle quickly called out her name. The woman was practically sprinting towards the fourteen year-old holding a sheathed sword. "I thought that I had missed you." She didn't wait for Ginny to respond before rushing on. "This blade was Ginevra's, the last of the _Deus das Chamas_ before you. It's been passed down your line for centuries. Your ancestors would be honored if you carried this into battle with you."

The red-head hesitated, but only for a moment. Time was of the essence after all. Quickly she took the sword and strapped it on so it hung from her right hip. She quickly drew the blade, testing its balance and weight only to stop mesmerized at the dancing Celtic runes worked into the metal. The hilt felt like it was made for her, and it was balanced perfectly for the young witch. Perenelle watched silently before saying, "They called it _Lámina de Chama_, Blade of Flames."

Ginny nodded before sheathing the sword. She gave a swift one armed hug to her mentor before stepping back and flaming into the atrium of her father's work place.

* * *

><p>Four Gryffindors and a single Ravenclaw were surrounded on all sides. On three of them were Death Eaters. On the fourth and directly behind them was an archway with a veil that all seemed wary of. Harry felt despair as Voldemort stepped forward, out from behind several members of his inner circle.<p>

Ron was the only one who was unconscious, but Neville had a broken nose, Hermione a sprained wrist and Luna several deep gashes. Out of all of them Harry had come out the least injured with only a few scratches. But none of that mattered now that the Dark Lord was here. The boy-who-lived had realized too late that he had been tricked, that Sirius had never really been at the Ministry.

Harry put on a brave front to his enemy, saying that the Order would be here soon. That Dumbledore would be coming. His heart sank even further when he heard that the Death Eaters were also attacking St. Mungo's and that by the time anyone came it would be far too late save him or his friends.

"However, if you give me that prophecy Potter, I will ensure that your friends get a quick death." Voldemort sneered. "Surely you do not want them to suffer for your pride. You truly don't think you can fight me do you?"

The fifteen year old looked at his friends, all of their eyes were pleading for him not to do it, not to give in. Harry closed his eyes, head bowed in defeat. When he opened them again they were shattered orbs of lost hope. Just as he opened his mouth to agree to the Dark Lord's terms a voice said, "Stop."

It was female, and perhaps one of the most beautiful sounds that he had ever heard. Not because it meant that there was help here – though that was heartening – but simply because it was naturally beautiful. Harry watched as a teenager with fiery red-hair stepped out from the shadows to face off against twelve Death Eaters and their leader.

Despite her being outnumbered, the girl seemed perfectly calm, the earthen eyes taking in the situation devoid of panic. They flickered slightly when they landed on him but quickly hardened once again into emotionless orbs they were before. "That is enough. No one shall die this night…Save for perhaps you and your followers Tom."

The four Hogwarts students that were still conscious gaped at this mysterious teenager who seemed to think that she could take on a dozen _fully _trained_, adult_ wizards and the _Dark Lord _that they followed. They had been hopeful before but now thought for certain that they were doomed. All except for Harry. He somehow _knew_ that this girl would get them out of the Ministry, even if it was the last thing she ever did. She had a look in her eyes. A look that said she meant every word she had spoken.

* * *

><p><strong>And cliff-hanger...I'm evil, I know. Hopefully this was a good update, tastefully done, with few mistakes, yada-yada-yada. Is there any reason for me to say any more?...I suppose there is as I must provide translations for the passages of languages other than English. Nicolas's favorite (1) is in French and translated roughly as: "You are a boot-licking pink toad who has only gotten to where you are becasue of the easiness which men can have you. Why else would seven of my comrades be chasing you?...It certainly isn't for your looks. " The second passage (2) is in Gaelic and is translated as: "As an insect, you would be beautiful. As a toad, you would be mildly attractive. As a person, you are one of the most hideous beings that I have ever laid eyes on. " Any mistakes in the translation should be blamed on Google Translator, not me. And, I'll admit to being slightly unsure if these insults were creative.<strong>

**Thanks to those who review (there are lots, so bear with me):**

**Comet Moon - Well, you're going to find out exactly _how_ interesting in the next update. Yep, definitely rude. But then, Ginny's not exactly known for her manners, now is she?**

**kingdom219- Indeed, it will not only be Ginny who becomes stronger. She is merely the first.**

**Michael4HPGW- Yes, Harry will be different. Less of a whiny bastard for one, and two more knowledgeable. In my story Ginny and Harry are about equal when it comes to power levels, but Ginny has a head start on training, so for the time being she is the stronger of the pair.**

**Lord Hiro - It's called real life. It will eventually get me too. Until then though, updates everyday. Hopefully this satisfied you and your hopes for 'Ginny-bad-assery at Umbridge '.**

**mdauben- Me, burn out? Never! ...Will it might happen but not soon. Speaking of soon, how soon will the separation come to an end...Sooner now than at the end of the last chapter.**

**Horacrux777- Thanks...I had been wondering whether or not I scared you off with my first response to your first review.**

**3domfields- Well, 'tbh' she isn't more powerful. She merely has more training. Their power levels are equal, Harry is just behind her because he's been at Hogwarts instead of training for battle year round.**

**Anonymous Reviewer: Nymphadora****- I'm glad I can surprise you with something...I seem to be able to do very little of that with this story. Brutal is necessary to survive. She wants to live, and is perfectly willing to shed blood, sweat, and tears in training to be able to do that. It would be cool to travel like that. Unfortunately we can't even Apparate. I'll stop being creeped out about your comments then. I'm glad that the letter was well done. I was unsure at how well it would go over...Umbridge's life has been hell due to dear Ginny...It's going to get worse. No comment about the DoM. It might give something away. I figured that since portraits could move, so could tattoos. And you a very warm with her animagus form...That rhymed. As for Ginny's wand(s) it will be explained later (again, not giving anything away). As for her Nightmares, I'm pretty sure that I stated in one of the letter's to the Weasleys that '_I've put the Chamber fully behind me_ ' or something like that. I think that I've answered a question about Harry and his power level three or four times now. Not that I mind really but still gets kinda annoying. I found the entire thing ridiculous. All that build up and Harry kills Voldemort 'cuz of _luck_. It was cool, but really, really stupid in my opinion.**

**Mei fa-chan - Thanks.**

**Thanks to the only person who Favorited EFGG: GWPotter .**

**Thanks to to the two people who put EFGG on their Alerts list: Michael4HPGW  and Cyralina .**

* * *

><p><strong>The next update might take a little longer to come out than the previous few.<br>I want to take my time to make sure that it comes out right.**


	12. Ch 11: Choices

**_Disclaimer: Not mine._**

**Chapter Eleven: Choices**

Ginny had descended into the depths of the Department of Mysteries expecting a fight. Hell, she had gone there _looking _for one. But she had also expected to play it safe, to be a shadow that none noticed until it was too late to stop her. As soon as she saw Harry with his head bowed and a defeated look, that plan didn't just go out the window. She lit it on fire and _threw _it out.

When the fourteen year old had heard that the Toad had hurt Harry, something had awakened. It was like a monster – one that demanded that anyone who _dared_ to hurt her Harry paid and paid dearly.

Wait – _her _Harry? Despite the confusion that was welling up, the Gryffindor matched stares with the person who was responsible for her innocence being taken at eleven. She allowed no emotion to show through. Nicolas had taught her that the more blank the face, the harder it was to duel someone. Especially if they looked as young as she did. But even though it was good for them to underestimate her, it was a double edged blade. Keeping her emotions under control was harder when expressionless. Her fear proved that.

The girl's mind was racing, because now that she had gotten herself into this mess, she had to get herself out of it. Preferably with the five students escaping. In fact, that was the only thing the girl cared about. Realizing that she would do anything and everything to save people who she considered friends – even if they hadn't seen each other for three years – made her fear evaporated. In its place was a determined calm.

Ginny's mind settled into the familiar fight mode as she prepared for the duels. She knew that she would not regret anything that happened this night, even if it was her own death – as long as the other's escaped.

The shadow she had stepped out of put her almost at a ninety degree angle with her five friends. At least she had gotten that close before losing her cool. The Gryffindor allowed an inside wince for her foolishness before returning her complete attention too the thirteen witches and wizards that were going to do their best to slaughter her.

Voldemort really looked nothing like his sixteen year old self, and that made it a little easier for Ginny to stare at him. Where as Tom had been – as much as she hated to admit it – handsome, this _creature_ certainly was not. He didn't even look human. "And who are you? Another one of the old fool's followers?"

The fourteen year old smirked inside. _Stupid_. It was stupid to assume that she was a 'follower' of Dumbledore. His condescending tone also indicated that he was underestimating her. _Good_. That meant her plan was working. "Who I am is of no consequence. Neither is who I follow. All you need to know is that in this moment – right here, right now – I am your worst nightmare."

Tom's eyes narrowed, while most of his inner circle started to howl with laughter. It was the perfect chance, with only Voldemort watching her, to move to a place that would allow her to protect the others. She put on a burst of speed, sprinting passed the Death Eaters.

Ginny easily made it to where the five were before her opponents started to cast spells. Of course, she hadn't been able to resist punching the goatee man on the way there – it had sent him to the ground. She spun quickly putting her back to the Hogwarts students and pulled out her wand before shouting, "_Protego Maximus!"_

Her magic responded to her will, creating a shimmering shield that divided the room in half. One side held the six under-aged witches and wizards, the other the insane adults. _Protego Maximus_ was rarely used, simply because it took so much power. It was however, the strongest magical shield known.

The Gryffindor had cast it not for the physical protection it provided but for because of Tom's reaction. No matter how strong a shield was, Unforgivables would shatter it. Voldemort however would order no Unforgivables to be used because of the fact he was intrigued. It took a _very_ powerful witch to be able to properly summon up a _Protego Maximus._

Knowing that the protection wouldn't last all that long, Ginny half turned to the five still pointing her wand at the shield she had created. All of them looked surprised, with their mouths hanging open. Well, not _all_. Harry had an intense look that was even more disconcerting than Voldemort's reptilian eyes. She shook her head slightly. _Concentrate Weasley. You need to concentrate to stay alive._

"We need to figure out a plan to get all of you out." The teen kept her voice under control despite her heart leaping up into her throat at the sight of Ron's unconscious body. Hermione responded what all of them were surely thinking. Save for her unconscious brother, of course. "Why should we trust you? How do we know that you aren't just pretending to help us but are really following Vol-voldemort?"

Ginny allowed her eyes to soften somewhat. "You have very little choice. And you know that I'm not following that bastard because I hate him more than anything else in the world. I will say that while I also don't follow Dumbledore, I'm on his side. Besides, I am willing to die to insure you get out of here. That is all you have. My word. I have no way to prove my loyalties."

The brightest witch for her age still looked unsure, as did Neville. Harry still had that look on his face that made Ginny want to run very far, very fast. Ron was still drooling, out cold and Luna was studying her carefully before she said. "I trust you. There are livedyworts around you. They only gather around someone who is speaking the truth."

The fourteen year old's face was broken by a smile. She knew now that at least Luna recognized her. The last conversation that the two had shared had been about livedyworts, whatever they were. "It doesn't matter if you trust me or not, though it helps. All that matters is getting you five out of the Ministry."

She took a deep breath before continuing. "First thing's first, you need to transfigure the unconscious boy into something you could fit into your pocket. Like a hamster."

Hermione answered with expected response. "We haven't learned how to do human transfigurations!"

Ginny stared at the young witch for a moment. "So you would rather leave him?" She asked in an uncaring tone. "You will have to run and you can't do that carrying an unconscious person. Besides, I have a feeling that while you haven't learned in school, you already know the theory."

The bushy haired teen looked uncertain. "I do know the theory. But I've never practiced, and there is so much that could go wrong."

She smiled at her fellow Gryffindor. "I won't lie. There _is_ a lot that could go wrong. But if you focus, if your entire _being_ is determined on transfiguring that boy into a hamster, nothing will go wrong. Magic is about intent and focus. If you have those two things then you can do anything. Everything is possible when you have enough nerve."

Hermione nodded slowly before turning to Ron, pointing her wand at him. Her hand shook slightly as she whispered the spell that would have the desired effect. "_Human Animali."_

The six teens watched as Ron shrunk until he was a red furred hamster. Hermione gently picked up her brother and put him in her pocket. Ginny nodded at her. "Well done. It proves that you are a truly great witch. I will not be able to hold the shield for much longer and still be of use so I'm going to explain my plan quickly."

Taking a deep breath, she started to talk. "After I drop the shield, I will cast a spell that will engulf this entire room in smoke. I will wait ten seconds so that you can figure out where the exit is, but after that it is going to be very difficult to see – and breathe – in this room. I want you to run. Run to the Atrium and don't look back. No matter what. You understand? No turning back. When you get to the Atrium use this," Ginny paused for a moment to pull a pendant out from underneath her shirt, ripping it off her neck and throwing it on the ground. "It's a portkey. If you say _refuge_ than it will take you to the place that the person who said it feels safest."

Harry was still staring intensely at her as Hermione picked up the portkey. "What about you?" he asked.

She raised an eyebrow. "I'll be making sure you have enough time to get away." All the others gasped. Ginny just shrugged. "Like I said it doesn't matter if you trust me. It also doesn't matter if I die as long as you guys live."

The five teens stared at her. Ginny turned back to her shield. "On the count of three, I will drop this shield. Remember, ten seconds is all you have."

She prepared herself to face her death. It really wasn't such a bad thing, to die for the people she cared about. "One."

It would be worth it, as long as they lived. It was a way to make up for her past mistakes. "Two."

Ginny gathered all the courage that her house was known for as she said, "Three." And dropped the shield.

Twelve witches and wizards had their wands pointed at her, but their Dark Lord was just looking at her. _One._ Voldemort remained silent before saying, "You are powerful." _Two._ "Join me and I will fulfill any of your desires." _Three._

The Gryffindor couldn't help it. _Four._ She snorted. _Five._ "In your dreams Tom." _Six._ "There's no way in hell that I'll ever join you." _Seven. _"I'd honestly rather die." _Eight. _Voldemort looked angry. He didn't have good anger management skills apparently. _Nine. _"That can be arranged." As he raised his wand, Ginny counted the final second – _Ten – _and shouted, "_Fumapperet!"_

Instantly smoke covered the entire room. She heard startled shouts and curses as she moved quickly to the exit. The teen had arrived there before any of the others and waited until all of them passed through the door before slipping through herself. She shut the door and quickly placed several charms on it to make it _unpleasant_ to say the least when it was opened.

She smiled when she turned to see the five disappear up the stairs. They were doing as she asked, not looking back. She calmly moved to the bottom of the stairs, drawing _Lámina de Chama_ and prepared to make a stand against thirteen powerful opponents. With her wand in her right hand and the sword in her left the girl felt as prepared as she ever would be.

Ginny wasn't afraid as the door started to open with screams of pain. She had made her choice and it was one that she could live – or die – with.

* * *

><p>Harry couldn't stop thinking about the girl who had saved them. Even as the five sprinted to the Atrium, his mind kept coming back to her. She had said that it didn't matter if she died. And what was truly scary was that it wasn't hard to believe that she meant that. Especially since she had stayed behind to fight Voldemort by herself.<p>

The boy-who-lived panted as he skidded to a halt in the atrium. Hermione held out the phoenix pendant that the girl had said was a portkey. _It's not right,_ he thought as he placed a finger on it. _She shouldn't have to die for us. For me._ Hermione asked if they were ready and in that split second before she said the activation word Harry made his decision. "Re –" Hermione began to say but was interrupted by Neville's "Harry!"

It was too late for her to stop though so she looked on in horror as she finished the word "-fuge." And Harry was left behind in the empty Atrium. _I'm sorry, Hermione. But I couldn't leave her._ With that thought, Harry Potter turned around and sprinted the way he came. Back to the mysterious girl who was willing to die for them. _As least now she won't die alone._

* * *

><p><strong>Two evil cliff hangers in a row...I'm terrible. But I have to finish a project and this is a good spot to end. The fight is next update. <em>"You're nothing but a boy with daddy issues Tom."<em> I do love insults. Hopefully I'll be able to write some more after I finish my homework and that project. If not, I apologize but I really need to focus on real life for a little bit.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed:**

**mdauben- One cliff hanger replaced with another. I hadn't mentioned any bond between Harry and Ginny before that chapter. As to Umbridge, I thought that she should really suffer.**

**LeprechaunJV- Siruis isn't going to die yet. As for what happens later to him and Fred that's anyone's guess. I can't promise that they won't die for certain, because in wars people die. Thanks.**

**sachaelle- Tell me, was the previous cliffy better or worse than this one? If it's worse I apologize for killing you. When I said that about Harry's training, I meant that all the other events built up to it but after that one incident he would really throw his heart and soul into training. And it's the fight at the Department of Mysteries that does that, because - as you put it - his inability save himself or others.**

**Anonymous Reviewer: Strolling Along ****- I apologize in advance if this response is a little to heated. Your review just touched a nerve. At this time, Ginny doesn't know everything. She also isn't - as you put it - 'uberpowerful'. She's human. She makes mistakes. And you will find out exactly how powerful she is in the next chapter. I never said that she was _capable _of standing up to Voldemort and his inner circle, merely that she _is_. That is an assumption that you made. As for Ginny training nonstop - that has only been happening for the past few months. Before that it was a far more relaxed atmosphere where she had the weekends off and quite a bit of free time during the week. Harry is still the chosen one, but if you remember I mentioned _another_ prophecy that pertained to _Ginny_. As for the Death Eaters growing more powerful, I had already planned that. I _know _that if there isn't more powerful enemies - and conflicts - than this story would be extremely boring. Everything isn't solved. Ginny at the moment, while powerful still has very little experience compared to Voldemort. And that is why I believe everything isn't solved. As for why she wouldn't take Harry to the Flamels, its because the _Flamels_ decided to train _Ginny_ not that _Ginny _decided 'Oh I need to be more powerful. I need to find someone to train me.' and then walked up to the Flamels and asked them to train her. As for what the Flamels could do - you're right. They could do a lot...They are also over 660 and have been with out the Philosopher's Stone for about four years. I'm messing with the amount of Elixir they had stored, but its running out. They're dying. Soon they'll be six feet under and unable to help Ginny. *takes deep breath* I apologize again for the mini-rant I went on in answering this review. It's just it touched a nerve - like I said. I mentioned earlier that my characters would be powerful but that they would have to work for that power. If you still think that Ginny is all powerful in a few chapters then you're welcome to say so...And I will be happy to ignore you. Until then, I suppose.**

**Anonymous Reviewer: kai- I didn't think I was that evil but thanks for putting it in perspective for me. Maybe it's because I know what will happen.**

**Anonymous Reviewer: pyro- Err...I'll take that into consideration. No promises, but I'll think about it.**

**Cobra0000- Thanks...And I suppose you'll find out what happens.**

**benperez31- I'm glad you like it. As for when Ginny reveals herself...Sooner than last chapter now...Just kidding, you're right near the end of Hogwarts' term is when the Weasley's find out where there daughter/sister is.**

**Anonymous Reviewer: Nymphadora- And many other things as well, I was just to lazy to mention it...Like I said, blame Google about the foreign language stuff. As for the typos, no beta but I have been trying to be more aware of the mistakes that you pointed out...As I said, Real Life was bound to catch up some time. It's a bit harder to write stuff with all the projects and homework I currently have. Nice comments about Ginny fighting Voldemort. As for the calvary arriving...Not likely. She's going to have to get out of this one herself. Luna is a bit more perceptive than anyone else, so she was the first one to realize it was Ginny. And now Ron's a hamster too. He's just not having a very good day, is he? As to your bottled inspiration, reviews are just as good - if not better. So don't worry about that.**

**Thanks to those who Favorited EFGG: davyt0247 , simplyamazing , faberryachele , joy-fun-fun , OTSCon , HPFanWriterPerson , on crimsonsnow , benperez31 , tman12345 , and Lennon's Girl .**

**Thanks to those who put EFGG on their Alerts Lists: peace-and-war , nailpeter83 , storyteller1333 , Moromu , broonksa , and FITMK .**

***If you are on the favorites list you will not be on the Alerts one.**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm putting this AN here at the end to say that I've made a deal with the devil.<br>Well...Not literally, but still, its pretty close. You don't need to know  
><strong>**the reason for this but the short of it is that I gave up computer  
><strong>**privileges for the next week to get something from my  
>Mom. So That update, probably won't be coming for<br>****a while. I apologize, but Real Life, really  
><strong>**Sucks sometimes. Just thought  
><strong>**that you deserved to know.**

**BPB - 4/21/11**


	13. Ch 12: Fights and Rescues

_**Disclaimer: Would I be here if I owned this?**_

**Chapter Twelve: Fights and Rescues**

The fourteen year old panted as she dodged another nasty dark spell. The Death Eaters had only broken through the door ten minutes ago, but the girl was now on the landing half-way in between the Department of Mysteries and Atrium. In response to insane laughter, Ginny fired off a cutting curse, stunner, and rather creative transfiguration spell in quick succession.

The Gryffindor winced as another curse found its mark, biting its way through her right shoulder, making her bleed. Already, a wound on her thigh limited her mobility and this one would slow her down even more. The more injuries she sustained the less she could fight and the less time the others had to get away.

Smiling grimly, she brought her sword up to block another spell, this one containing a sickly green light. _Killing Curse…I guess Tom just wants me dead now._ Up to this point her opponents hadn't used anything that wouldn't be irreversible. But then they had also apparently believed that she would go down easily. It wasn't often that someone fought the Death Eaters, and when they did it was generally in effective. To have a teenager successfully fending off twelve of the best was miraculous. Or just plain lucky. Either way, it was infuriating them.

Ginny sent another _diffindo_ at the mass of adults that were trying to kill her. It missed its intended target but still ended up taking off another of her enemies' heads. The girl had no time to consider the fact that she had just added another name to a list that was becoming far too long. She was too busy retreating up the steps to even care that goatee man was now missing a vital part of his anatomy. If he had even used it in the first place was an argument for another time.

"Fuck." The word summed up the situation quite nicely when she saw a bright purple spell speeding towards her. Considering her wand was busy transfiguring a Death Eater into a garden snake and her blade was stuck in the chest of another, there was no way that she was going to be able to dodge or counter _that_bit of work. _So I'm going to die with my insides on the outside…Sounds pleasant._ Time seemed to slow as the Gryffindor mused on her fate. _Well, it could be worse. At least none of them will want to violate me when that spell finishes its work._ At least that's what she thought until she heard a strong voice shout, "_Protego!_"

The curse bounced off the shimmering shield that sprung up as Ginny tore _Lámina de Chama _from the second man that she had killed this night. She wondered who had helped, if the Order had finally arrived. But when she glanced over the only person was a skinny black-haired boy with glasses. The fourteen year old indulged in more creative cursing then and not of the useful kind. " _Enfoncer l'enfer!(1) Fils de pute!(2)_ What the hell are you doing here Potter! I told you to _get the hell out!"_

The boy who had saved her life fired off several spells, shouting them all aloud. Through the incantations he answered her. "I'm here – _Diffindo –_ because there was no way – _Petrificus Totalus - _that I would leave you – _Protego – _to fend for yourself. "

Ginny didn't answer merely started to fret on how the hell she would keep both herself _and_ him alive. It didn't help that the only thing that was running through her mind was _foder (3), baiser (4), joder (5). _Basically her thought process had dissolved into survival mode and chanting _fuck, fuck, fuck_ in numerous languages over and over.

"Did you – _Petrificus Totalus_ – really expect me – _Diffindo –_ to leave you here?" Harry's question was a good point. How could she have been stupid enough to believe that he would let a total stranger sacrifice herself to save him and his friends? He was too stupidly noble to accept anyone giving their lives for him. Instead of responding, Ginny focused on fighting.

Several times she had to step in front of Harry, using her sword to deflect an especially dangerous curse. The boy-who-lived didn't like that but he said nothing as he continued to cast spells in the seething mass of Death Eaters. At least that's what he did until the fourteen year old beside him let out a small scream of pain.

A powerful cutting curse had hit her abdomen, causing her to fall back on the stairs. While her other wounds were easily ignorable, this one was serious. As Harry was distracted Ginny did the only thing she could think of. Struggling, the girl climbed to her feet shouting, "Run, Potter! _Expulso!"_

She pointed her wand at the ceiling as she said the incantation before following her own advice. There was a rumble as the once sturdy ceiling started to fall. Of course the noble git hadn't started to run when she told him to. Instead he waited for her and practically carried her up the stairs. The teen hated to admit it but she probably wouldn't have gotten away from the area of collapse in time without him. She winced as she felt two auras extinguish themselves after the rumbling had ceased and there was rubble blocking the staircase. She was now responsible for four deaths this day.

Shaking off her morbid thoughts, she continued to limp up the stairs, sheathing her blade to put pressure on her stomach wound. "Come, Potter. We need to get out of here. Before the bastards manage to clear that rubble."

Harry seemed slightly confused but did as Ginny ordered. For being seriously injured, the Gryffindor girl was moving rather fast and seven minutes later they were climbing up the last set of stairs to the Atrium. The boy-who-lived glanced at his companion before hesitantly asking, "Do I know you? You seem so familiar…"

Ginny snorted. "You might. Then again my personality might just remind you of someone you've met as well."

It wasn't technically a lie. She probably _did _remind Harry of someone else's personality. It certainly wasn't her own from three years previous that she was exhibiting. As for physical reminders, her hair was still a special red that she hadn't seen on anyone else, not even another Weasley. Perenelle had described it as flames when she was outside in the sun. Ginny's eyes were mostly still a deep, chocolate brown but there were now flecks of gold interspersed that gave her an ancient air. Harry gave her a suspicious look. "Well, what's your name? I should remember that at least."

The girl let a rather morbid sounding chuckle out. "You're assuming that we were ever properly introduced." That was a blatant falsehood. "My real name is unimportant." Harry's mouth opened as if he was going to object. "However," Ginny raised her voice slightly. "Some people call me Fury."

The boy-who-lived nodded as he held open the door to the Atrium of the Ministry. "Then Fury I shall call you."

Ginny inclined her head slightly before slamming the door and placing several interesting enchantments to ward it. If the Death Eaters had thought that first door was interesting that was nothing compared to what was going to happen when they tried to open this one.

* * *

><p>Minerva McGonagall hated St. Mungo's. Even with a private room, the place was the one place that she never willing went. Maybe it was because of the fact that she had been here far too often. Maybe it was because she had been told of far too many deaths here. Either way, she hated it and there was nothing anyone could do to change her mind about that opinion.<p>

She sighed, looking longingly at her sixteen-and-a-half inch wand, knowing that she wouldn't be able to get up and Apparate out of the blasted place until the Healers let her. What led her to be here made her normally well contained anger boil up. _To think that they would dare to cast stunners at an unarmed opponent. Cowards, the lot of them. _Using Occlumency, the Transfiguration Mistress calmed herself, wondering how her students were doing when both Albus and herself unable to shield them from Dolores's wrath.

Shaken out of her thoughts by an explosion followed by screams, Minerva sat up in bed. It was eight in the evening but no matter what the time those sounds would never be heard in a hospital. The only conclusion the witch could draw was that Death Eaters were attacking the hospital. With a quiet oath, the animagus snatched her wand up and climbed out of bed. _There is no way I will stay in bed while others defend me._

Minerva transfigured the standard St. Mungo's uniform into suitable clothes for dueling before sending a patronus alerting Albus of the attack. She took a deep breath before sweeping out of her room to do battle against the Dark Lord's followers. _I will show them what a true Gryffindor can do._

An hour later, the Professor frowned. This battle had been too easy. Even without Albus and the Order arriving, she would have been able to protect the hospital with minimal effort. Walking to the man that she still viewed as Headmaster, she asked the question that had been bothering her throughout the fight. "Albus, where are the inner circle? Normally on raid like this there would be at least one."

The greatest wizard alive nodded gravely. "You are quite right Minerva. Which is why I'm going to do something I despise._Legilimens._" Seconds after he had cast the spell, he paled. "We need to get to the Ministry. This was a diversion. Even now we might be too late to save Harry."

Albus Apparated after saying that. Without giving a second thought to the healers calling her name, the animagus followed.

* * *

><p>Ginny sighed in relief as the fireplaces began to spring to life with green flames. At least now she wouldn't have to fight the remaining members of Voldemort's favorite group by herself. She was feeling a little woozy from blood loss. When she saw who stepped through, she quickly revised her thought. <em>Absolutely useless. <em>Minister Fudge might be many things, but good in a fight wasn't one of them. Amelia Bones arriving mere seconds after him gave her a slight hope. The Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement had been an Auror for many years before assuming the position of leadership.

"Who are you girl and why are you here?" The Minister's inflated opinion of himself shone through when he spoke. "And Harry Potter, I knew that you were working with Dumbledore to try and get me out of office. Sabotaging the elevators? Arrest him!" When the door the stair well gave a rather large shake, the fourteen year old realized that this was the perfect time to expose the Wizarding World to the truth. "Stop. You honestly have no idea what you are doing."

"Why, I never – " Ginny cut Fudge off before he could get into his rant mode. "Shut up and be quiet. If in about three minutes you still want to arrest Potter than you are more than welcome to. Until then, don't open your trap."

Even as the little man opened his mouth to reply the girl said, "I don't care. I meant what I said. Shut up." Everyone was looking at her with varying degrees of emotion. Fudge's was anger, Bones's were curiosity and amusement, and Harry's were amazement with some amount of reverence mixed in. The rest weren't really important.

Ginny took a deep breath, before casting strong notice-me-not charms, silencing charms, aversion charms, compulsion charms, and any other charm or spell to ensure that Voldemort and his lackeys ignored the mass of people in the Atrium. She added an age line that prevented anyone over the age of seventeen from stepping over the boundaries of her wards. No sense of going through all that effort so a stupid prat could ruin it. "Remain silent and watch. I think you'll be surprised at what you see."

The fourteen year old shook slightly from magical and physical exhaustion. _Just a little longer. I only need to stay conscious for a little bit longer. _It was the only thought that allowed her to turn and face the door that her enemies would be entering from. As her abysmal luck held, the door was blown off its hinges mere moments after she had faced it.

_If they don't believe what's right in front of them, I might just kill them._ After all, the first wizard to walk through the new portal was Voldemort himself. His cold, high voice didn't strike fear into her as it would most. She had vanquished any hold the man had on her from her first year long ago. "You are a most troublesome child. Not even the Old Fool has given me this much trouble since I have returned."

Ginny allowed a confident smirk to overtake her features. "I'm glad to hear that I can out do Albus Dumbledore in something. Even if it's annoying a bastard who believes himself to be a Dark Lord."

His red, reptilian eyes narrowed. "I _am_ a Dark Lord. Not only _a _Dark Lord but _the _Dark Lord. The Dark Lord that is most feared in history. I am Lord Voldemort!"

The red head was feeling a little suicidal, so with the extreme bravery that her house was known for the Gryffindor laughed. "Most feared Dark Lord? There are hundreds of others more worthy of that title, Tom." She smirked as the thing that claimed to be a human being's eyes widened. "Oh, yes, I know that name Tom Riddle. Those who deserve the title you are trying to claim are mostly from France, where uprisings like this happen ever half decade or so. You, Tom? You are nothing but a boy with Daddy issues. Is that why you hate muggles so much Tom? Because your father left your mother?"

Ginny watched with both trepidation and satisfaction as her words infuriated Voldemort. As he raised his wand there was a_crack_ followed closely by another. The girl almost fainted in relief at the sight of Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall. As it was she kept herself on her feet only thanks to Harry putting an arm around her waist. She tried to ignore the feeling of pleasure that flooded her at the action and concentrated on the verbal spar that was going on between two very powerful wizards. Her favorite professor had retreated to stand beside the two teenagers, wand held at the ready to protect them.

"Hello Tom." Dumbledore's voice was even, as if he was going to invite his opponent to tea after the fight. Voldemort's response was far less cordial.

"You!" He hissed. "You told that girl what to say! You told her!"

Ginny couldn't help to intervene before the Headmaster of Hogwarts could respond. "Nope." She drew out the word enjoying Tom's rage. "It's not that hard to find out about your past as you think. I mean really? Making an anagram from your name to make an alias isn't the smartest thing to do. Neither is having an inflated ego, but I think you're far too gone to fix that. I mean you were what – fifteen, sixteen – when you developed _I am Lord Voldemort_ from your real name Tom Marvolo Riddle." She grinned as she could practically feel her enemies rage rolling off of him. "And Tom? Just because I _really_ don't like you, doesn't mean that I'm allied with Dumbledore."

The reptilian man hissed, "Then who are you allied with?"

Everyone seemed interested in that answer. Ginny gave a dismissive flick her wrist. She was careful to contain her magic as that hand also held her wand. "Like I said, doesn't matter who I follow. All that matters is that I'm currently your worst nightmare…I'm curious Tom, was I right? Am I your worst nightmare yet?"

The man snarled before hissing out in Parseltongue, "_You are nothing but a sssilly girl."_

Ginny smirked as she responded in kind. "_Then you are nothing but a ssstupid boy."_

There were gasps as she displayed was considered to be a 'dark' trait. It was only because of Perenelle and Nicolas constantly saying that she could and would make her own fate that gave her the confidence to use it. "_Sssprisssed boy? You sssshouldn't think that you are the only ssspeaker."_

Harry was the one who was the most surprised. He also looked oddly relieved. _Probably glad to know that he isn't the only Parselmouth who isn't evil._ Dumbledore intervened before Tom could continue to trade insults with her. "Really, Tom? Have you fallen so low that you are riled up by a mere teenager?"

The red eyes flicked back to the old man. "At least I am not a wanted criminal Dumbledore. This government is blind. When they find you, you are going to Azkaban Dumbledore."

Ginny choked and then started to howl with laughter, despite how much it hurt. When she felt all eyes on her and she had calmed down enough she said, "You really are stupid aren't you Tom?" She paused but cut him off before he could answer. "The Ministry isn't going to be able to ignore your return anymore, considering the fact that most of the important officials have been in this very room since you've entered it. _Finite Incantatum._"

She flicked her wrist towards the multitude of charms that concealed the crowd of Ministry employees, revealing them. "I mean really? If you were truly the greatest Dark wizard then you should have noticed all those charms."

Voldemort screamed in fury. "_Avada Kedavra!"_

Ginny waited until the last possible second before conjuring a gold shield, deflecting the spell to the ground, creating a hole. She vanished her defense before raising an eyebrow at him. "Is that the best you've got Tom? If so, I'm disappointed in your lack of creativity. Yet another reason that you will never be among the top ten of the worst Dark Lords in history."

He hissed, "_You will pay." _In Parseltongue before disappearing along with his lackeys. The fourteen year old looked at the spot where he had been and whispered. "I'd like to see you try Tom."

The babble of astonished ministry officials washed over the teen as she suddenly found her strength had deserted her. _At least it lasted as long as it needed to._ Was Ginny's thought before she fell down, taking Harry with her. She mumbled, "Sorry Potter."

She heard his soothing voice saying it was fine and McGonagall's Scottish brogue as she said that they would take her to St. Mungo's. "No!" Ginny knew that she couldn't go to the hospital. "No. No, hospitals. No hospitals."

She heard nothing from the two voices for a few minutes before McGonagall said softly. "Very well. No hospitals. Though I can't really blame you for that."

The fourteen year old kept herself from falling into the realms of unconsciousness for a little longer. "I mean it. No hospitals. And no hospital wings either."

This time it was Harry answered. "Of course Fury. No hospitals of any kind."

With that assurance the young witch allowed herself to fade into the sweet kingdom of unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I suppose I lied just I tiny bit when I said that the update might be a little late but I always lie, so its nothing new. As for the languages in this chapter there isn't really much to say. Though I have decided that I would stop using Google Translate for large passages and just write the stuff in English. I apologize to those who are either French or speak the language fluently for butchering it. The same goes for Gaelic. (1) was French and meant 'Fucking Hell' (2) was Gaelic and meant 'Son of a Bitch' and (3) -Gaelic, (4)-French, and (5)-Spanish all meant the same thing. 'Fuck'. The language was a little stronger than usual in this update. I don't think that I have anymore to say about this update at the moment. I apologize for any errors. And before this update no one has offered to be my beta. Well, other than that Anonymous Reviewer.<strong>

_**EDIT 8/7/2014: A reviewer thought that I broke a cardinal rule with this chapter, that no shield could block the killing curse. Which is true, no magical shield can block it. The Golden shield was conjured (meaning it was a physical object) which in my mind is totally different. If physical objects can't block it then it would just keep going until it killed someone. I'll also admit that I'm not the first person to think of this idea, and I've seen several stories use the same thought process. As for why this idea wasn't clearly stated in canon I have no idea, but as it wasn't explicitly stated against I feel comfortable stating it. That's my reasoning anyway.**_


	14. Ch 13: Worries and Awakenings

**_Disclaimer: Not mine._**

**Chapter Thirteen: Worries and Awakenings**

Harry Potter looked at the strange girl in his arms. Fury had absolutely no problem standing up to Voldemort but seemed terrified to go to a hospital. Yet another mystery to add to an ever growing list, right along with who she really was. The red head had insisted that her real name wasn't important but when she was so irritatingly familiar it was hard to believe. The teen hadn't noticed when she had done it, but during the conversation on whether or not he knew her she sidestepped the question and never gave a straight answer._ Strange. Its like she doesn't want to be recognized._

"Potter." He was startled out of his musings by Professor McGonagall. "You need to give the girl to me so she can get medical attention."

The boy-who-lived tightened his arms around Fury's unconscious body. "But Fury said no hospitals!"

His Transfiguration professor's eyes softened slightly. It was like she was remembering someone else doing something similar. "And I agreed that there would be no hospitals of any kind. Despite that, the girl needs medical attention if she is to survive. I promise, Harry, that while I am taking her to see a healer, she will not be going to St. Mungo's or Hogwarts." The witch paused for a moment before saying, "I also promise that – what did you call her? Fury? – will be well looked after. But you have to give her to me Harry."

The fifteen year old scrutinized her, looking for any sign of falsehood. When he found none – McGonagall had always been truthful when it came to him – he gently laid her on the floor. It was odd really, how protective he was of a girl that he had just met. "Yeah, she said to call her Fury Professor." He hesitated for a moment before asking, "Professor? You'll make sure she's alright right? I mean…She saved my life and Hermione's and Ron's and Neville's and Luna's. I just want to make sure that she doesn't die because of my mistakes."

McGonagall gave him a faint smile, making Harry blink. While there were times that he suspected that she wasn't as emotionless as her strict exterior suggested it was certainly startling to see her _smile_. "Of course Harry. I will do my very best to insure that Fury lives. Dumbledore will be held up for a little bit, but wait for him. He will take you back to Hogwarts."

With that the animagus was gone with a _crack_. The boy-who-lived heaved himself to his feet finally noticing that his clothes were covered in blood. He felt a stab of fear lance its way through his heart. _Please. Please don't die. I don't think I could live if you died._

* * *

><p>Andromeda Tonks née Black was sitting in her living room drinking a cup of tea when she heard the <em>crack<em> of Apparition. She ignored it, expecting it to be Ted but when she heard urgent knocking she hurriedly put the cup down and went to the door. It was her vacation and very few people would dare to disturb her at ten in the night.

When she opened the door to see Minerva McGonagall she was shocked. But when she saw her former professor holding the still and bloody form of a teen she gaped. "Professor! What happened? And why are you here and not at St. Mungo's?"

The strict Scot urgently replied. "There is no time Andromeda. This girl needs medical attention."

Immediately, the dark haired woman went into Healer mode, ushering McGonagall in and telling her to put the girl in Nymphadora's old room. She shook her head slightly, wondering what the hell was going on before focusing solely on trying to heal the girl.

* * *

><p><em>That went well.<em> Albus Dumbledore's thought was somewhat sarcastic. After telling the young Potter about the prophecy, he went – to put it kindly – berserk. Granted it was somewhat his fault for letting the damn thing lie for so long but his office would never be the same. With a sigh, the Headmaster pulled out his wand and began to repair the damage a powerful fifteen year old had done to it.

* * *

><p>Nicolas watched with no small amount of worry as Perenelle paced back and forth in manner that was <em>very <em>similar to what Ginny had done when she had found out about Umbridge torturing her mate. "Where is she? It's been two days and if she doesn't come back by tomorrow I swear that I'm going to England and ripping the place apart until I find her. If someone actually _killed _her then God help whoever did it. Because I will kill them. Slowly."

The oldest man on Earth wondered if he should stun his wife before dismissing the idea. It was suicide and Perenelle was only worried for her Kittling. _Please Youngling. Be alright. If only so Perenelle doesn't destroy magical Britain._

* * *

><p>Minerva McGonagall sat by the bedside of the mysterious girl who called herself Fury. She seemed so familiar that her name was on the tip of her tongue. As she looked at the red head she thought, <em>Not even Weasleys have this color of red…Well, one did but – <em>with a gasp the Transfiguration Mistress realized who exactly lay before her. "Ginny." Her whisper was soft but it seemed to be the catalyst that caused the girl to stir.

* * *

><p>Ginny felt strangely light-headed. Like she had fought for too long against Nic while bleeding. She groaned as she felt various aches surface as she moved around. Cracking open her eyes, the teen quickly realized that she had no idea where she was. "Where am I?"<p>

"Since you seemed rather against the idea of going to a hospital of any kind I took you to a Healer's house." Even though it had been three years since she had heard that voice the Gryffindor recognized as her Head of House's. The teen's eyes snapped to the brilliant witch, quickly locking stares with her. The Scottish woman continued, "It was the only way I could think of you surviving while keeping my promise."

The fourteen year old nodded slowly. "Thank you." She hesitated momentarily before continuing. "Who do I owe for saving my life?"

"That would be me." Another woman had entered the room while Ginny was distracted by seeing her favorite professor. "Andromeda Tonks."

She looked at the woman for a moment before inclining her head. "_Merci_, Healer Tonks. It seems that I am in your debt."

The woman shook her head. "No. I was only doing my job…Though I am curious as to how a teenager gets injuries like that along with magical exhaustion?"

Ginny smiled at the gentle prodding. She liked this woman. Her aura was one of kindness and honesty. "Facing twelve of Voldemort's inner circle and the Dark Idiot himself does that to a girl. I was lucky to have survived."

Andromeda looked shocked. "You faced you-know-who?"

"Yep. It wasn't pleasant either." The two adult witches were obviously disturbed by the cheerfulness that was present in the Gryffindor's voice. They would have stayed staring at her in disbelief for quite some time if it hadn't been for a rather loud rumble of her stomach. Ginny gave a slight grin asking, "Do you think I could have some food? I'm hungry?"

The brown-eyed healer shook herself before saying, "Of course – I'll just go get you something –"

Ginny cut her off by climbing out of bed and walking to the door. "That's fine, but I think I'll help get it."

She couldn't help it. When she saw their dumbstruck faces she laughed. "I don't really like bed rest ma'am. I'm notorious for doing anything and everything to get out of it."

Ten minutes later the three witches were sitting around the dining table enjoying a hearty lunch. Andromeda was talking about her husband. "Ted's a lawyer. He should be off in about an hour or so." There was a polite rapping from what Ginny assumed was the front door.

The conversation that her healer had would have been hard to hear for anyone else but for her it was easy.

"Hello, Headmaster. What can I do for you today?"

A kind voice responded. "Good day Mrs. Tonks. I heard that your young charge has awoken and was wondering if I might be able to converse with her."

At the woman's hestitant agreement, Ginny felt her body go ridged. Seeing McGonagall look at her strangely she took a deep breath and tried to relax. It didn't work. Especially when Albus Dumbledore walked in. "Ah, it is good to see our young heroine is awake. Would you mind answering a few questions?"

The fourteen year old made sure to look anywhere but into the Headmaster's eyes. "That depends on the questions, Headmaster."

He smiled kindly. "Of course. I was wondering if you would tell me your name?"

Despite the phrasing of the question there was no doubt in Ginny's mind that it was a command. And that made her Weasley temper rise. She looked directly into Dumbledore's eyes. "I don't think that it's any of your business what my name is sir."

It was mere moments after she made eye contact that she felt the subtle touch of a master Legilimens. It only served to infuriate her more and she rose from her chair. "I think that you should keep your _mind_ to yourself Headmaster. It certainly doesn't belong anywhere near mine."

McGonagall and Tonks looked appalled at the insinuation while Dumbledore seemed to lose just a little bit of his patience. "I have a right to look in your mind girl. It's for the greater good. _Legilimens._"

That was the only warning that Ginny had before an all out assault was made on her mind. Her face twisted in pain as she fought to keep the Headmaster out. She barely heard McGonagall shout, "Enough, Albus! You have no right!"

It should be noted that when powerful witches and wizards are stressed by an attack and have no way to defend themselves their magic lashes out. It is through no fault of the witch or wizard that this happens but is merely a defense mechanism. After enduring a few moments of Dumbledore's heinous invasion of her mind, her magic gathered and retaliated against her attacker. The assault immediately stopped as the Headmaster was thrown against the wall.

Ginny didn't even care that she might have injured him. Her fury was currently directed completely at Albus Dumbledore. "It is not nice to do the mental equivalent of rape." She turned to Andromeda and McGonagall. "I apologize for my abrupt departure but it is necessary. _Accio._" She flicked her wrist and moments later her clothes, sword, and wand were in her hands. _Paxluma, I need you._

Ginny returned her infuriated gaze to the Headmaster. "I hope you realize what you've done Dumbledore. Legilimency can never truly be justified." Paxluma flamed in with an angry trill. The fourteen year old reached up and grabbed a tail feather. "Good day, Professor McGonagall, Healer Tonks. I hope one day I will be able to repay you for your kindness." Then the teen disappeared with the phoenix in a ball of fire.

Minerva looked for a moment at the spot Ginny had disappeared from before turning to the still slightly dazed Headmaster. "I am disappointed in you Albus. You shouldn't have tried to invade that girl's mind. Andromeda." The animagus gave the Healer a nod before leaving with her own _crack_ of Apparition.

* * *

><p><strong>And another chapter...One that is a little on the short side but if I had continued it would have become a monster. As for Dumbledore, He's a good guy...Just a little misguided. Hopefully there aren't that many mistakes in this thing. Up next, the Flamels - or more accurately - <em>Perenelle's <em>reaction. It shall be...amusing. Have you ever wondered who Dumbledore's afraid of? You're going to find out.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed:**

**benperez31- In her defense she was a little occupied with trying to survive. Fudge isn't happy but she won't be arrested. The second question was answered, the Flamels will show up next chapter as will her identity to the rest of the DoM group.**

**mdauben - Your welcome. It isn't really her physical changes but more of her attitude. She was very timid and shy when they (Albus, Minerva, and Harry) met her and thus their minds don't really connect this confident young woman to that blushing first year. And then there's the fact that all of them are a little distracted.**

**mwinter1- It was a pretty good guess with Headquarters but there's a reason that she couldn't go there that I will explain later. Thanks for the compliment. **

**Comet Moon - That was my personal favorite as well. Not on sight, but still pretty close. Percy will be included in this story a little later...Is it Easter? I have no idea about the dates of Holidays. Well, then Happy Easter I suppose.**

**Anonymous Reviewer: maya****- Welcome. As for the H/G pairing there is something I would like to say. As you said, the cute puppy love wouldn't be good for a lasting relationship but Ginny and Harry's relationship won't be based off of that. It will be based off of mutual trust and caring that eventually grows into love. As for the social regression comment, I could see that. _If_ it was a silly crush like her first year. There are bonds you are unable to break and when Ginny has a life debt to Harry, it makes her more protective to him. As for outgrowing Harry, I could also see that, if Harry hadn't been growing as well. Just because he's a little under educated doesn't mean that he isn't Ginny's equal. Hopefully this answer is satisfactory for you and your comment. If not then I'm sorry but this will still be an H/G fic.**

**Fury074- I try to remember the differences. But when I write its more like a spewing of ideas and its hard to remember them when my creative juices are flowing. I proof-read all my work but its easy for something to slip by the writer because they know exactly what they meant to say. If I had a beta, then the mistakes would probably be far less noticeable. As for grammar, I try my best but when I generally write at 1 AM its rather hard to keep it all straight. Google Translate said it was Gaelic. Not my fault if seems like Spanish. **

**Anonymous Reviewer: Nymphadora****- I'm glad it was good. I was rather hesitant about the damn thing, 'cuz I don't really like doing them. Nic and Perenelle are in France. After Nicolas returned to tell Ginny about Harry running off to the DoM they had no idea what was going on. I wanted Voldemort to be out there and that was the only way I could think of it happening. Go Luna! I'm glad it was funny. Harry will have an epiphany when it comes to Fury's identity...But only _after_ she tells them her name. Yep, Harry's going to be very attentive when it comes to Ginny. I was trying to get at the fact that while powerful, Ginny wasn't superhuman. The fact that people kept suggesting that that was what I was making her into pissed me off. McGonagall is a very honorable person, so of course she honored Ginny's request. Is this soon enough for you?**

**Thanks for those who favorited EFGG: Misswinterjayne, heinermaier, SB-HarryPotter, and DarkLordOfUltimateChaos .**

**Thanks to those who put EFGG on their Alerts list: Keeperoliver, siameselover, WolfLord04, Fury074, (it's being weird so sorry) l e . F l a m e (That's one name, without the spaces) and kats24 .**

***If you are on the Favorited list, you will not be on the Alerts one.**


	15. Ch 14: Fury Pt 1

**_Disclaimer: Not mine._**

**Chapter Fourteen: Fury Part One**

Ginny fell to her knees the moment she arrived at Flamel Castle. Fighting off a Legilimens as powerful as Dumbledore was exhausting and to do it right after waking up from a two-day magical coma was not pleasant. She looked up just in time to see Perenelle descend upon her to give her a hug that would give her mum a run for her money. "Kittling. I'm so glad that you're alright. Are you hurt? Or hungry? Or do you just want to sleep?"

The Gryffindor smiled at the ancient witch's maternal concern. "I'm fine Perenelle. Just a little tired." Maybe it was her wobbly smile. Or the slight tremor in her voice. But the blue eyes darkened just a little bit. "Don't lie to me Ginny. You might be good at doing it to others but you're terrible when you try to lie to me."

The fourteen year old looked away from Perenelle's piercing eyes before saying, "Not now Perenelle. I promise, tomorrow but now…" To her everlasting shame her voice cracked. She cleared her throat. "Right now it's too fresh. I promise. Tomorrow."

Perenelle looked concerned before nodding and helping the girl to her bed.

* * *

><p>It was Sunday morning, seven AM to be exact. That was the time that would be ingrained in Nicolas's memory as the time that Perenelle well and truly lost her temper. When she was mildly irritated it was a sight to behold. But to actually see her enraged was magnificent. It also made you feel extremely sorry for the poor sod who had managed to piss her off. After his wife had called Paxluma and flamed to Hogwarts he looked at Ginny. "That went well. I should probably go make sure that she doesn't kill Albus." With that he stood and Apparated to just outside the gates of Hogwarts.<p>

* * *

><p>Professor Dumbledore had just stood to say a few words before beginning the normal Sunday breakfast. It was a tradition that everyone attended these and anyone who didn't could expect a stern talking to from their Head of House. Even Slytherin house was fully represented this day. Harry barely paid attention to Dumbledore, thinking instead about Fury. How she was doing, where she was, who she was. That thought process lasted only until the Great Hall doors banged open.<p>

Standing in the middle of the doorway was a woman who was in her mid-fifties with black hair streaked with grey and blue eyes that were flashing with fury. She was also astonishingly powerful, as everyone could physically _feel_ the woman's fury roll off of her in the form of her magic. It was awe inspiring.

"ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE! EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" Her voice would have likely been very musical if she hadn't been screaming at the Headmaster. Curious, Harry looked over to see what the greatest wizard in the world thought of this woman's impertinence. The boy-who-lived did a double take when he saw exactly how pale the one hundred and fourteen year old wizard was. The man seemed unable to formulate a response as the unknown woman stalked between the house tables until she was ten feet away from the teacher's. She was visibly restraining herself as she growled, "Well, Albus? What do you have to say for yourself?"

Every student and teacher was looking at the woman with varying degrees of intensity. The Slytherins all seemed gleeful, the Hufflepuffs unsure, the Ravenclaws mildly interested, and the Gryffindors were all slightly irritated that this woman dared to disrespect Dumbledore. Oddly enough, when Harry examined the Heads of Houses the only two that differed from their houses reactions were McGonagall and Snape. The Transfiguration professor seemed mildly amused while the potions master looked absolutely furious. Dumbledore finally seemed to rally himself and said, "It is wonderful to see you here my dear –"

The woman snorted loudly, cutting off whatever the Headmaster was going to say. "Don't you 'my dear' me Albus. It generally tends to end badly when I'm angry. So again, I ask what you have to say for yourself."

It was odd, watching the most powerful wizard in the world look unsure of himself. "I would be happy to explain myself if I knew action it was I am to be defending."

"Oh, that's the wrong thing to say." Harry looked over to see a blond haired man with green eyes standing behind him. Hermione raised an eyebrow and asked, "What should he be saying then?" The man looked at her and grinned. "He should be groveling if he doesn't want her to turn him into something unpleasant."

That made all of them look back to the entertainment that was being provided. If anything the woman looked even more furious with Dumbledore. "You don't know? YOU DON'T KNOW! I'm talking about using Legilimency on a FOURTEEN YEAR OLD ALBUS! Justify _that_ to me."

Immediately, Harry noticed McGonagall look far more interested in the woman and her conversation with the Headmaster. The old man was obviously disconcerted. "It – wasn't – it isn't – it was for the greater good."

The boy-who-lived saw the blond man noticeably flinch back and seem to shrink into himself. "Oh, that was a _very_ bad thing to say Albus."

The man was correct as the woman seemed to inflate, and her aura made everyone try to follow his example. "For the greater good? You tried to invade a child's mind – whom I might add has gone through _hell_ and survived it – for the GREATER GOOD!" Her voice dropped into a deadly growl. "I am deeply ashamed of you Albus." He opened his mouth. "No, Albus you _will_ listen to me. Since you seem to be unable to explain I will give you time to think over what you have done. I will return in an hour."

The woman turned to leave, walking almost out the door before turning back and pointing her wand at Dumbledore. In seconds there wasn't a man there. But instead a white badger with a rather strange looking beard. "Until then, since you seem to be a Badger in human form you will remain a badger." For the first time the woman looked at the blond man. "_Love_?"

He audibly gulped. "_Yes, dear_?"

"_Make sure no one Untransfigures Albus. They will find themselves Transfigured into something…__Unpleasant_."

Harry couldn't understand what they had said but it was obvious that the man was rather frightened as he nodded vigorously. When the woman left he breathed an audible sigh of relief. All eyes were now on him. He turned to Badger Dumbledore saying, "Well, Albus congratulations seem to be in order. I haven't seen my wife that angry…well I haven't _ever_ seen her that angry so well done on infuriating her enough to Transfigure you into a Badger. And before you ask I will _not_ help you. There's no way in hell that I'm going to risk having her angry at _me._"

The badger chattered angrily. "If you're saying that I'm a coward, you are quite right. But when it comes to her I would rather be a coward than a frog."

Snape had finally seemed to have enough, so he sneered, "It doesn't matter what you are. You will not stop me from helping the Headmaster." He pulled at his wand to return Dumbledore to his original form before the man said, "I wouldn't do that boy."

The potions master head snapped toward him. "_Boy_," He spat. "You have no right to call me _boy_ when you can only be a few decades older than me."

The man laughed. "I'm glad that I look so well preserved but I think that you'll find when you get to six-hundred and sixty-four years of age _everyone_ is a child boy."

Hermione breathed out from Harry's right, "Nicolas Flamel."

The man turned to her. "Quite right child. Nicolas Flamel is indeed my name. If I didn't know that you were sitting at the Gryffindor table I would have said that you were a Ravenclaw."

The bushy haired witch blushed under Lord Flamel's gaze. It didn't last for long as he turned back to Snape rather quickly. The potions professor was sputtering. "But if you're Nicolas Flamel then –"

"Then the woman that Albus has angered so spectacularly is my wife, Perenelle, yes." He interrupted the greasy git with a smile. "And I assure you that if you try to help him that it would be very unpleasant for you later."

"What would she do?" Snape actually sounded afraid. Nicolas waved a hand as he airily said, "Probably turn you into a bat or some other creature."

The potions master asked quietly, "Would she do that to everyone?"

"Nope. She'd change them into something different but equally annoying." He frowned for a moment before adding, "Well there is _one_ person here who she wouldn't touch."

He waited a few moments and grinned when Snape let out an irritated growl. "A witch by the name of Minerva McGonagall."

The Transfiguration Mistress herself looked startled. "Me? Why would Lady Flamel not turn me into something?"

Green eyes met green as Nicolas calmly said, "Because, Lady McGonagall, you tried to stop Albus from harming Fury. Perenelle will remember that."

Harry focused on Nicolas Flamel, giving the man his full attention for the first time. _He knows where Fury is!_ McGonagall's eyes flashed in recognition. To everyone's absolute surprise she said, "If that is the reason Lady Flamel Transfigured Albus then I am certainly not going to help him."

Lord Flamel nodded sagely. "A wise decision my Lady." The man looked around. "Ah, I see that Hogwarts is still keeping up the tradition of the Sunday breakfasts. Which means that all of you will be sitting here until Perenelle sees fit to turn Albus back to his normal state."

All the students groaned and Professor Flitwick asked in his squeaky voice, "While I certainly don't wish to get on the Lady Flamel's bad side, if we have to wait for an hour before we can eat I am quite certain that there will be a riot."

Loud cries of agreement sounded from all four tables and Nicolas looked thoughtful. "Yes, that I can understand. If Lady McGonagall will not help Albus then there is only one person who I know that would dare…And that's assuming that she even wants to do anything to help Albus."

Lord Flamel seemed to be talking to himself and he waved his wand making parchment appear. Another flick caused writing to materialize and a final twist made it disappear. "Now we just have to wait."

McGonagall looked slightly doubtful. "Who did you summon?"

Nicolas smiled. "No one who would wish harm upon this school or its students unless provoked."

That was the only answer the man gave before conversing on a variety of topics that instantly confused Harry. Instead of listening to the adults, the boy-who-lived's thoughts again turned to Fury. _I wonder if Flamel would tell me who she is. He seems to know her._

That thought process continued for ten minutes until a voice he recognized said, "Well, I'm here Nicolas. Why I have no idea." Fury stood in the entrance to the great hall. She wore a t-shirt and shorts. And her hair was…_blue?_

* * *

><p>Ginny wasn't a very happy witch. She had woken up this morning with several aches that revealed that she hadn't been active for several days. Telling the Flamels about what Dumbledore had done was terrible but what was worse was that after Nicolas had left she realized that he had turned her hair <em>blue<em>. _Bastard._

When – a half-hour later – a note appeared in Lord Flamel's handwriting requesting her presence at Hogwarts she had half a mind to refuse. However, Nic's constant kindness towards her had swayed her to being here at Hogwarts. She felt all eyes on her as she strode to Nicolas, raising a still red eyebrow. "Would you care to explain Nic, as to why you summoned me? And while you're at it, explain why you turned me into a Ravenclaw."

Her mentor got a smirk on his face. "The Ravenclaw part is easy. You were very blue this morning, so I figured that your hair should match. Besides, with the amount of books you devour on an almost daily basis you could easily pass for one of Rowena's house."

The fourteen year old gave a slight nod. "I can see that, even though I'm a Gryffindor…I should be thankful that you didn't turn me into a Slytherin. And the other part?"

"Didn't the hat want to put you there originally?" He asked. "And you're here because I have a slight problem."

"Oh, yes Nathanial did want to put me there." Ginny scowled at the memory.

"Nathanial, youngling? And what made it change its mind?"

The girl could see that everyone was confused by their verbal sparring. She didn't know why as she found it enjoyable. "Nathanial is the Sorting Hat's name, he told me when I asked him. And he changed his mind after said that if he put me in Slytherin, I would wait until I graduated, steal him, set him on fire, Transfigure his ashes into socks and give them as a farewell gift to Dumbledore."

Nicolas laughed. "You never told me that. Why did that change Nathanial's mind?"

Ginny smirked at the man. "He said that only someone with Godric's bravery and impertinence would say that and shouted out Gryffindor. But we are getting off topic, what's your problem Nic?"

Lord Flamel shifted slightly. "It has to do with –"

"Dumbledore." She interrupted and then explained seeing his shocked look. "It wasn't all that hard to figure out. Perenelle came here with the intent to do bodily harm to him, so it only figures that you need me here to undo something she did."

"Sometimes youngling, you are scary smart." She raised an eyebrow. "And I mean that, you give me the creeps sometimes. And behold my problem." Nicolas said the last sentence with a grand gesture at a…Badger?

The girl blinked a few times. "Okay, I might be a little slow today, but I fail to see what any of your problems have to do with a badger. No offense to whichever Hufflepuff brought it – it's a very nice badger – but I have no idea what this has to do with Dumbledore."

Nic clicked his tongue. "Really now Fury?" He sighed. "Very well, do you remember the first prank we pulled on Perenelle?"

"Oh, yeah. It was hilarious. I never realized quite how much she hated pink." Ginny grinned.

"Yes she rather despises the color but do you remember what happened afterwards?" He questioned.

It made the fourteen year old snort. "How could I forget? She turned you into a frog –"

When she said that something snapped into focus. Dumbledore wasn't sitting at the head table. In fact he wasn't anywhere in the hall. Then there was the fact that it was Sunday so he _should_ be somewhere in the hall. "Nicolas," she said slowly. "Please tell me that Perenelle didn't turn _Albus_ _Dumbledore_ into a _badger._"

Lord Flamel clapped with a large grin on his face. "Bravo Fury! I knew there was a reason we kept you around."

Ginny raised an eyebrow again. "I thought you kept me around so you could actually prank Perenelle. And I suppose you want me to turn Dumbledore back into his regular form."

It was more of statement then a question and when Nicolas nodded it made her close her eyes. While Ginny wasn't really big on grudges Dumbledore had attacked her _yesterday._ She didn't like anyone invading her mind and doing it without permission meant an almost definite one way trip into her bad books. She opened her eyes when she felt Nic's hand on her shoulder. "Please Fury." He said softly, his green eyes begging. "Everyone makes mistakes."

The teen could feel everyone's gaze on her as she slowly nodded in agreement. She did a special twist of her wrist to get her wand out of the wand holster on her forearm. The girl took a few steps towards the badger, took a deep breath and began to concentrate. When she believed that she had focused enough she did the required wand movement and seconds later Albus Dumbledore stood in all of his human glory.

He blinked a few moments before looking at her. Ginny careful averted her eyes. She wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. The old man said, "Thank you – Fury was it? – for your assistance." He paused for a moment before saying, "I also owe you an apology."

Before Dumbledore could get into lecture mode Ginny cut him off. "The past is the past. You can't change it. If you want my forgiveness…Well actions speak louder than words. _Show_ me that you are sorry for what you did and only then will I forgive you."

As she said that she looked directly into the Headmaster's eyes. When she felt no probe she gave a slight nod. "That is a good way to start."

Ginny turned to and began walking out. "And where do you think you're going young Lady?"

She glanced back at Nicolas before continuing. "Back to the Castle. Where else?"

The fourteen year old smirked when she felt Nic grab her and his panicked face. "You can't go! If you do, the she'll think that _I_ did it!"

"Did what Nicolas?" Perenelle was standing in the entrance Ginny couldn't help the small chuckle as Lord Flamel shrank back.

"It was Fury!" He shouted as he ducked behind said girl, using her as a human shield. "You wouldn't hurt your Kittling would you?"

Being used as protection wasn't funny at all. The teen scowled before twisting in Nicolas's grip, grabbing his hand and flipping him over her head. She didn't flinch at the loud _thump_ that was heard throughout the Great Hall as he landed on the ground. She leaned down to say, "Of course she wouldn't. But you should remember, Nic, that this _Kittling_, has _claws_."

Ginny straightened and smiled at Perenelle. "To answer your question, your husband was talking about the Untransfiguring of Albus. And yes I _did_ do that." She paused for a moment. "Do you feel better now?"

Lady Flamel gave a very un-Lady like snort. "A little bit."

The fourteen year old shook her head. "I'm going back to the Castle now. See you there, I suppose."

Again she tried to walk away but this time Dumbledore stopped her with his voice. "I would be greatly honored if the three of you decided to stay for breakfast."

The girl looked at Perenelle; the woman gave a shrug, before copying the movement. "If that's what you want…" She trailed off as the Headmaster clapped his hands together. "Excellent! You shall sit at the table with the teachers of course."

With a wave of his wand three more chairs appeared, two squeezing in to the left of the headmaster's chair and the other the right side. "Perenelle shall have my seat for the duration of this meal."

There were a few minutes that it took to be settled and it ended up with Ginny sitting in between Perenelle and McGonagall while Dumbledore sat by Flitwick with Nicolas between him and Lady Flamel. The Headmaster again rose to say a few words. "Well, it has certainly been an exciting morning. In the interest that you do not rebel I only have two words to say before we eat. _Bon appetite."_

Instantly food appeared on the tables. Ginny watched with amusement as some of the boys – including Ron – acted like if they didn't get everything in sight first, then there would be nothing left. She piled a smaller portion than usual – but still rather bit for a teenage girl – and began to eat in a more sedate fashion. There was silence at the head table for a few minutes, as all the teachers had no idea how to act around the three new comers before Perenelle turned to Ginny and asked, "What is the difference between vanishing and banishing?"

The girl waited until she had swallowed he mouthful of eggs before groaning. "Perenelle! Do we have to do this? It's not even lunch!"

The Lady Flamel didn't answer, merely continued to unwaveringly look at her. Ginny groaned again. "Fine then. Vanishing sends the object into nothingness, while banishing sends the object to a destination. If I vanished these eggs they wouldn't appear anywhere but if I banished them while thinking of – say your favorite armchair – then they would appear on that armchair."

The teen felt several teachers' surprise at her answer but she ignored it in favor of eating. Nicolas was the next one to ask a question. "You have been captured by Death Eaters. You are alone in a cell but you can easily hear that there are others imprisoned with you. What do you do?"

Ginny sighed. "I hate simulations…Alright then, so do I know how many enemies are in the hideout?"

"No."

"Do I know the layout of the hideout?"

"No."

"Should I expect rescue missions?"

"No."

"So no one knows where I am then?"

"No."

"Okay, knowing you I'm going to regret asking this, but do I still have my clothes?"

"No."

Ginny thought for a moment before banging her head on the table. Her words were muffled as she spoke into the wood. "Can I just give up?"

"No."

With an evil smirk that was hidden the fourteen year old asked, "Do you love Perenelle?"

"No – wait that doesn't have anything to do with the simulation!"

The girl raised her head with a chuckle. "Just making sure you were paying attention, dear Nic. Could you give me the Sim Paper?"

The man nodded, waving his hand and the paper appeared on her lap. The Sim Paper was something that Nicolas had developed to torture her. As she worked through the simulation more areas would appear on the paper that was a map. A series of dots indicated people. There was only one Red dot and that indicated her. Yellow dots indicated allies; Blue dots indicated hostages, and Green enemies. As she looked at the stupid thing she saw that she was being held in a cell in a long hall with a Death Eater guarding it.

"This is going to be fun." She snorted. "Not…So if there's only one guard I'd probably lure him over – "

"How?"

"I'm naked. How do you think? Anyways, I'd lure him over –"

"And if it's a her?"

"You really are a pervert Nic. I'd still do it, I probably could if I really wanted to. You know that the Delacours gave me that at least. Now returning to what I was saying I'd lure him – or her since you seem determined that this Death Eater is a woman – and then incapacitate him – or her."

"How?"

"How? Well I could use the sleepers hold, go with the good old fashioned bashing his – or her – head, or I could snap their neck. Take your pick. Then I would probably use magic to open my cell and steal the DE's clothes."

"Your wand's been taken. How will you open the door?"

"Oh, for god's sake, I think I have enough control that I can manage a simple _Alohomora_ without a wand. After stealing the clothes I'd free the other prisoners." As she was saying this she traced her path on the Sim Paper making more lines and dots appear.

"How would you get the prisoner to follow you?"

"I would probably say 'If you don't come with me you'll die. But if you come you have to follow my orders. I don't really care what you do so either come or stay.' Or something to that effect."

"Harsh."

"Harsh generally works. Then I'd scout out the next room. And look there are seven DE's there. Wonderful." She said sarcastically. "It's my lucky day. Are the DE's drunk?"

"No."

"Are they distracted with…_fun?"_

"No."

"Are they distracted with squabbling?"

"Yes."

"Finally I get a yes. So I would go in stealthily – telling the other prisoners to stay in the hallway – trying to take out as many as I could without them noticing. And then when they noticed I'd make sure to take the rest out as fast as possible."

"Are you incapacitating them or killing them?"

"Whichever one's easiest. I'm going to live, even if my hands are dyed with blood by the end of this. Are the prisoners' wands in this room?"

"Yes."

"Well, then after disabling all the DE's I'd gather the wands go back to the prisoners, make a portkey and get the hell out of there."

"There are anti-Apparition and portkey wards."

"You're mentioning this now? Fine, I'd destroy the wards and _then_ get the heck out of dodge."

"Well done."

Ginny snorted. The entire process had taken perhaps ten minutes and it made all the teachers stare at her with varying degrees of amazement. Before Perenelle could ask another question, she held up a hand and said, "I will answer _any_ ten questions you choose, so long as it isn't a simulation, _if _you will let me eat in peace for the rest of breakfast."

Lady Flamel had an evil smirk on her face. "That sounds fair. What makes Felix Felicis so difficult to brew?"

"It takes six months, with several resting periods and ingredients that must be added at precisely the right time."

"What makes Transfiguration so difficult?"

"Most people don't realize that you can do the correct incantation and wand movements and never get the desired results because they don't _intend_ for say a desk to turn into a lion. That branch of magic is all about intent."

"The Patronus Charm. What are the differences between corporeal and incorporeal Patronuses?"

"Corporeal actually take the shape of an animal, mine is a phoenix, while incorporeal is only mist, with varying degrees of denseness based on the power level of the caster."

"What is so special about Mandrakes?"

"Adults cries can kill someone but their roots can be used to undo petrifaction."

Perenelle pulled out her wand and drew several incandescent runes in the air. "What do these mean?"

"Put together like that, those Ancient Celtic runes mean 'Love is the greatest sword and shield.'"

It went on like this for a few more minutes – with the questions getting increasingly more difficult – until Perenelle was finally on her last question. She thought for a moment before asking, "What is a Horcrux?"

Ginny closed her eyes in resignation. She knew that those questions before had been too easy. "It is an extremely dark artifact. It is a random object – shoelace, crown…diary – that houses a fragment of a person's soul. The only way to create it is commit the worst act in nature, premeditated murder of another human being. It is the only act that is vile enough to actually split someone's soul."

Perenelle nodded. "Very well. You may eat the rest of your meal in peace."

The teen focused completely on her meal, ignoring the shocked looks of the Hogwarts professors. After she drank some pumpkin juice she paused. _I don't remember it tasting like that._ She turned to her mentor and asked. "Perenelle? Is my hair green?"

Lady Flamel grinned. "Indeed it is Kittling. If you want to catch him you better hurry. He's almost at the entrance hall."

"NICOLAS ANTOINE FLAMEL YOU ARE SO DEAD!" The man cringed as he turned around to look at the girl. "I TOLD YOU TO NEVER TURN ME INTO A SLYTHERIN YOU BASTARD!"

He smiled at Fury. "I'm not really afraid of you yet. There's still a table between us."

Ginny quickly vaulted over said table and began to stalk toward Nicolas. "Oh, what table?"

With a small "yikes" Nic turned and ran with Fury chasing after him shouting expletives in French at him.

Perenelle smiled as she watched the two run. "Children." She turned to Minerva and asked, "So what do you think about that Horchester's new theory Lady McGonagall?"

* * *

><p><strong>This is without a doubt the longest chapter I have written for this story. It was getting too long so I split it up into two parts. When Nic and Perenelle were talking in <em>italics<em> it was in French. I've given up on Google Translate. hopefully you liked this update.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed:**

**mdauben- Next chapter. McGonagall won't tell Dumbledore about Fury just yet.**

**Memphishpfan- Thanks.**

**sachaelle- umm...'Fucking Hell' I think. And I changed the Spanish. Thanks. Yeah, I know. Sometimes I wonder if he really understands what he was doing with some of that stuff.**

**benperez31- I wanted the hilarity of a Badger Dumbledore so I worked it in. McGonagall won't tell Harry. Ginny will herself, even if it is under pressure.**

**Anonymous Reviewer: Kai****- Thanks and that makes more sense. Maybe you were hyped up on sugar. I know I'm always difficult when hyper.**

**Anonymous Reviewer: kai****- I'm not really sure if you're the same person as the one above but I suppose you are. Hopefully this one was even more funny. And no, there isn't any bad blood.**

**Anonymous Reviewer: maya****- Not really. Eventually I'm going to stop updating so fast. The reaction will probably come next update. Thanks, and Ginny's very protective of her mind after the diary.**

**Thanks to those who put EFGG on their Favorites list: Taxo, GoterdamRung, and Okinawa Angel .**

**Thanks to those who put EFGG on their Alerts list: shadowwalker2, Mary the Filker, and nturfitt .**


	16. Ch 14: Fury Pt 2

**_Disclaimer: Nothings mine._**

**Chapter Fourteen: Fury Part 2**

Minerva McGonagall was stunned by the amount of knowledge Ginny had just displayed. It clearly showed that while she had barely scraped by in all of her classes with 'Acceptables' during her first year that it was more because of being possessed than actually stupidity. For some reason it made the witch inordinately pleased. She returned her attention to the ancient woman beside her who seemed more humble than Albus – despite the fact that Lady Flamel was obviously far more powerful than the Headmaster. "I think that it is merely bad conjectures strung together. If the idiot had actually paid attention in class then he would know that there _isn't _a way to do what he is suggesting. Period."

Perenelle nodded. "Indeed." There was silence for several minutes as the two women finished eating before she continued. "I think that I should go check on Nicolas and Fury." She stood as she spoke. "I would be honored if we could continue our conversation while I try and make sure that they don't destroy Hogwarts."

The Transfiguration Mistress agreed, following the graceful woman down the aisle between the House tables. Lady Flamel paused several feet from the doors before turning to ask the professor, "There are several people whom I would like to meet Lady McGonagall. Four Gryffindors and a single Ravenclaw. I believe their names are Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Luna Lovegood."

There were whispers of surprise from the student body as the five named glanced nervously at each other. Minerva looked at the woman oddly for a moment. "There are indeed students of those names in those particular houses. I merely wonder as to why you wish to meet them?"

Lady Flamel allowed a smile to grace her face. "It is quite alright to be protective of those who attend here. I am not trying to intimidate them in any way, shape or form. I simply believe that they deserve a chance to talk to the person who saved them."

The professor frowned and as she glanced back the five were already standing and walking towards them. She nodded slowly. "It is a good thing to be able to thank another for their actions."

That was all she had time to say before they were upon Perenelle and her. The ancient witch looked them over before strolling towards the exit again.

* * *

><p>Ginny smiled as she looked up at her mentor. It was a smile that – from the look on his face – would be in Nicolas's nightmares for several weeks. The six century old man was currently dangling upside down thirty feet up in the air. "When you admit that it was wrong to change me into a Slytherin, I will let you down."<p>

The girl said this calmly, like she threatened an extremely powerful person every day. Which she did. Well, not _every_ day but it was pretty close. When Lord Flamel's mouth opened and closed Ginny's smile turned into a smirk. "If you're asking me how you're supposed to admit that when you're silenced, don't ask me. You are supposedly the most powerful person on the planet so I'm sure you'll figure something out. Until then I'm going to be messing around with a football. _Au revoir._"

With that the Gryffindor conjured up a football and began to go through drills. While she didn't play the sport – she much preferred Quidditch – the drills were great for agility and balance. Far better than running sprints and hopping on one foot. Or at least less boring.

Several minutes after she had started to mess with the ball she sensed Perenelle approaching, along with several other people. She turned around and began juggling the ball with her feet and knees waiting for the lot of them to appear. It was not a long wait.

Lady Flamel, Professor McGonagall and the five who had been at the Department of Mysteries stopped when they saw her deftly bouncing the ball from her instep to her knee then back to her foot. Ginny smiled at them. "So, tell me Perenelle. Why are you here? No wait don't answer that. It's to make sure that what happened on my fourteenth birthday doesn't happen again, right?"

The woman snorted while the rest looked confused. "Aye. It took three days to fix the damage that the Castle took you know. And I see that you are still keeping up with that muggle sport – what is it called? – ah, yes ball foot."

The fourteen year-old let out a chuckle. The entire time she hadn't stopped juggling the ball. "_Football_ Perenelle. The sport's called _Football_. And I'm not really keeping up with it. I just find the drills far more entertaining than regular agility and balance ones. Besides, it's not like I can actually play anyone."

Harry and Hermione gaze had focused on her when Perenelle had mentioned muggle sport. It was the muggle-born who spoke. "I might not be an expert on Football, but I'm quite certain that if you were to try out for a professional team that you would make the cut."

Ginny turned a skeptical look on her. "Oh? And what makes you say that?"

The bushy haired witch gestured towards the ball that she was still expertly juggling. "Because even pro's have difficulty doing what you are doing right now so effortlessly. If you can handle the rest of the sport as well as you can that, then I would not be surprised to see you on the tube."

The temporary Slytherin nodded. "Yeah, but I have no intention of going pro. At least not in Football. Quidditch on the other hand…"

Ron latched on to the Quidditch comment faster than Ginny had expected her brother to. "You play Quidditch? What position? And how good are you?"

Perenelle said before the girl could reply, "And more importantly where is my husband?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Considering the fact that he had his head in the clouds I thought that I'd make that a reality." She glanced up to the silenced Flamel. "You ready to admit it yet Nic?"

The man nodded vigorously, his eyes begging her to let him down. The Gryffindor looked thoughtfully up at him for a few more minutes before she stopped juggling and pulled out her wand. A few expert flicks and Nicolas was safely on the ground and unsileneced.

"_Merci _youngling. I was afraid that I would be up there for the rest of the day." Lord Flamel turned to Ron and said, "As for your questions boy, Fury can play any position but her favorite is chaser. And any Professional team would kill to have her on it."

The fourteen year old snorted as several awed and calculating looks rest on her. "That isn't all that funny Nic. I'm not that good."

The man raised his eyebrows. "No? Then why would Stéphane say that if you played in the next Quidditch World Cup that he would do everything in his power to get you on France's team. Hell, he tried to convince me and Perenelle to let you play in last year's cup but we said that you would probably snap from strain. You're good Fury. You have the potential to be one of the best."

Ginny tilted her head to the side. "Stéphane said that?" She shook her head. "Even if I am that great of a player, Quidditch is a team sport. One person can't carry an entire team to victory. Besides I thought you had to be born in the country in order to play for it."

Nicolas shook his head. "You have to be a _citizen_. And since you have dual citizenship you could chose whether or not to play for England or France. And France's team isn't hopeless…It just needs a bit of work."

She restrained herself from snorting. Barely. Well, a little noise did make it out but it was completely unnoticeable. "_A bit of work_? More like a complete refurbishing."

"Then you are the one to do it. I'm quite certain if you start now then you could get our team into shape by the '98 cup."

"Our team? Why the hell would I play for France and not England?"

Nicolas looked rather smug. "Because you wouldn't be able to resist Fleur _and_ Gabrielle asking you to play for France."

Ginny shook her head slightly. "You're right I wouldn't. Which is why I'm never going to play Quidditch professionally." She paused for a moment before adding, "Besides, I've never even played a real game. How do you know that I'd be any good?"

Perenelle said quietly, "Because you do things in the air that I didn't even know were _possible_. And I am very old…You also do some amazing tricks on the ground."

Lord Flamel nodded quickly. "Yeah. Show us your flippy tricks."

Everyone looked confused, especially Dumbledore who had only shown up to hear the final comment. "My flippy tricks? I didn't know that you had named them Nic. And such flattering titles as well. You'd think after six centuries you'd have a little more eloquence."

Ginny watched as the man shrugged before moving back with the ball. "Both or just one?" She was used to the Flamels requesting her to do tricks, and Gabrielle as well but she wasn't here. "Both. I'll get the ball for you."

The fourteen year old inclined her head before juggling the ball for a few moments. On the second time it reached her knee she sent it up ten feet above her head. When it came back down she made sure that she kept sending it a little higher than usual. The third time it hit her knee she sent it rocketing up into the air thirty feet.

Ginny stepped forward one pace and paused, grinning at Nic and Perenelle for a moment before following the ball into the air. Her jump took her up half of how high the ball was. It had been falling but was still a little too high for her to kick. The girl waited, feeling vertigo set in as she began to fall before she did a back flip midair coming out perfectly so that she hit the ball with her right foot as she completed the rotation, sending it flying away from her.

The Gryffindor landed lightly, with the grace of a cat. She smirked at the astonished expressions of the Hogwarts students and professors, before nodding at Nicolas. The man grinned right back before flicking his wrist causing the football to come whizzing back towards the girl. She jumped, this time angling her body so she was parallel to the ground when the ball connected with her foot. If anything this second trick was far more powerful then the first simply because she put her hips behind it instead of just her legs.

Ginny grunted as she landed on her side. The downside to that trick was the fact that she still hadn't figured out how to land on her feet, and thus always ended up on her side. It didn't hurt all that much, but was still very annoying. She pushed herself to her feet before asking, "Were those the flippy tricks you wanted Nic?"

The man laughed. "Indeed Fury, they were. You never cease to amaze me."

Everyone else was just staring at the girl. She shook her head slightly before saying, "I never did introduce myself properly did I? My name isn't really something I like to give out but you can call me Fury."

The students nodded and one by one 'introduced' themselves. It was completely pointless as she already knew all of them but saying that would lead to questions she didn't want to answer. After a few moments of silence Harry cleared his throat awkwardly and asked, "Are you better? You know…from the Ministry? You were pretty…beat up."

The teen seemed flinch ever so slightly as he said that and it made Ginny smile. Still inordinately kind to random strangers who didn't deserve it. "I'm fine. It doesn't take very long for me to get back on my feet after being injured."

Hermione looked at her oddly. "You make it sound like you're hurt quite often."

It was both a statement and a question. Those seemed to be a specialty of Hermoine's. "Because I do. Get hurt. I accumulate bruises everyday and sometimes I even get wonderful scratches that are really great rents in my skin. Other times I have broken bones. I'm used to being injured." The girl shrugged as she spoke. She also noticed that everyone seemed appalled that she was so blasé about injuries. "The only thing that's bad about injuries is the pain. If you fight then you need to know how to push through that pain. Without that ability, you could be the best duelist in history and still lose all of your fights. Pain is a part of life. It's just better to get used to it sooner."

If anything that made them all look absolutely horrified. _Well that's not working._ "Look just forget I said anything."

"Forget? You act like you are seriously injured on a regular basis and you tell us to just _forget _it?" Harry spoke with a rightoues anger that immediately pissed Ginny off.

"And you're one to talk?" He opened his mouth but she raised her hand. "No, injuries for me _don't matter._ I would rather know how to defend myself and be in a bit of pain than to be helpless and unable to take care of myself. I knew what I was getting into when I asked to be trained. I knew that it would be painful, that I would be hurt and could possibly die. It didn't matter to me. The only thing that mattered was learning how to protect myself."

Seeing that Harry opened his mouth to argue more Ginny did the only thing she could to keep her temper from spiraling out of control. She turned and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, again and no I'm not dead. I'm suffering from a sickness called Real Life. Its symptoms include: a lack of updating, an extreme amount of time between updates, lack of inspiration, and lack of time to write said updates. In all seriousness I'm truly sorry that I have been unable to post this part of the chapter. It was going to be way longer but then I figured that you guys would rather have the shorter bit now than have a super long update later. Hopefully I figured right. As for my extended hiatus, I was out of town this previous weekend and I also had an AP test yesterday (Monday) so I was a little stretched for time. I make no promises on when the next update will be as I am suffering from a small case of writer's block. So I hope that I can get up another this weekend. If not, I'm sorry. And the next update will be Part 3 of chapter 14. One more thing, I still need a betareader, so if anyone wants to volunteer just send me a PM or e-mail (it should be available on my profile). I'd be very grateful if someone was willing to look over my work...And there's always the benefit of knowing what happens before anyone else. <strong>

**I'll tell you what I'll hold a competition of sorts, between my ideas an yours. Ginny's identity will be revealed by someone else (I changed my mind about her telling them) and if you guess who by Saturday I will honor whoever guessed with the pleasure of knowing that they are the reason that updated twice on that day. Fun guessing.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed:**

**mdauben- I'm glad it was interesting. And your question was already answered. Well not really but let's just say that Harry won't get to talk to Ginny when he knows who she is just yet.**

**Lion4Life- I'm glad...And I'm afraid that it has probably been far too long for your likeing.**

**mwinter1- No, Dumbles wouldn't want that to be common knowledge but he can't control Perenelle, Nic or Ginny now can he. There is a reason that I put that in there, and it wasn't to please him.**

**benperez31- A purpose that will appear later. And while he migth've wanted to hear what was being said, it is unlikely that he caught more than snipets of that conversation. Answered and almost answered. Just wait till Part 3.**

**Comet Jim- Thanks. Also remember that as this is in 5th year they have no idea that Volde has made Horcruxes. He obviously didn't run fast enough.**

**sachaelle- The french is different than the spanish in that section. Thanks though. As for the translation advice, I'm afraid I can't take it as I only have cursory knowledge of both Spanish and French. And by cursory I mean the simple words like: merci, adious, amigo, au revior, things like that.**

**angel's lil devil angel- Thank you...And was this soon enough?**

**Fury074- Thanks for understanding. As for being as you put it 'dickish' about spelling and grammar, I don't blame you. They annoy me to no end too. It's just rather hard for someone proof reading their own work to catch mistakes like that. We (the writers) read what we meant to write and not what we actually wrote. I hope that the mistakes have been getting less frequent though. The movie was a good analogy...I suppose that it's a good thing that I don't make movies for a living, huh?**

**Anonymous Reviewer: - It's fine that you don't review. In fact I'm glad to hear that I can make someone forget about it. While reveiws make me happy and cajole me into writing faster they aren't nesscary (which does not mean to stop reveiwing 'cuz I'd probably cry) but that isn't all that important. Well as for the alternate language thing, I though it was cool but then decided it was too much of a hassle. I'm glad that this has orginality in it. As for your question about other stories the only one I can think of at the moment it Regin O'er Me by cts. It has an excellent story but is more about Ginny and Harry then just Ginny. Still their Ginny is powerful and doesn't just sit on her hands like in the original books.**

**Anonymous Reviewer: Irene Radcliffe- I'll just have to believe you about me being a good writer. I have an extremely low - well not self-estime exactly - more like negative perception on my artistic works. And I think I broke my 'everyday spree' Real Life sucks. I think I that you guessed correctly, other than the fact that Fury is rather unwilling in this unveiling. If I said differently before, I changed my mind. Thanks for the offer, but I'll just stick to English in different formats.**

**Mei fa-chan- That't good. I'm not really into pratical jokes so I hope that my imagination is enough, even though I have no actual experience.**

**bookivore- Many interesting comments in this review. I thank you for actually providing reasons why Ginny is Super-Ginny. I'm not really going to respond to all of your comments but I will say that I (hopefully) have given clear limits on Ginny's power. You're right, she can't do everything. And she won't. But your comment about her being a super-hero is a little off. She appeared strong because Voldemort and his cronies are rather like lions. They would easily catch and eat a weak zebra and so she had to act like she was a very strong zebra in order to not get eaten in teh first five seconds...That was a bad analogy but hopefully you get my point.**

**RDaneel- Thanks and so did I...Kinda why this story is here.**

**CaribbeanTrinidadian- Thanks.**

**EllaPotter1988- Thank you.**

**Thanks to those who favorited EFGG: Lady-Kiki-Theevilmastermind, Legato Deathscythe, tatzelwurmloch, Midian1985, Okinawa Angel, tatzelwurmlock, zorica, angel's lil devil angel, natehc, mauraderfan, LASangel,** **TheGhostOfCorporateFuture, ShortyMordy, Makindeor, anglaissam, FetishFatale, CaribbeanTrinidadian, and EllaPotter1988.**

**Thanks to those who put EFGG on their alerts list: mwinter1, castroblanco, Pipothefreak, ecjmommy, Gorman17, Mike in the Mirror, karekid2004, jerseyslaps, Arashinobara Jikkankakyoku, taskmaster130667, lysen5972, TomokiG, ernrs, paul120, Mon Coeur, Bookivore, parrothead40, hilow4322, NerdsNeedLoveToo, postaled, Aaeru, ChaimPotok, Wolfe3, and 24fanatic620.**

***If you are on the favorites list then you will not be on the alerts list.**

****If I have forgotten someone then I deeply apologize…But it you have to admit that it is quite a list. **


	17. Ch 14: Fury Pt 3

**_Disclaimer: Not mine._**

**Chapter Fourteen: Fury – Part 3**

Harry Potter watched as a girl he quite possibly liked walked away from him. It surprised him to no end that she would just leave like that. He also couldn't help but feel a little hurt, even though he had no reason to be. So much so that he took one step forward. _Get a grip Potter. Just because she saved you doesn't mean she feels anything for you._

The fifteen year-old felt eyes boring into him and he turned to find Perenelle Flamel looking at him thoughtfully. "Don't feel insulted. She just left because she didn't want to lose control."

He blinked. "Lose control…?"

The woman nodded. "Indeed. Even when she is still recovering from an injury, an angry Fury is not something you want see. Especially when that anger is directed at you. She doesn't want to scare you, so she left."

The boy-who-lived tilted his head slightly. "No offense to her, but I don't think she could. Scare me that is."

Perenelle snorted. "Oh, she could boy. She could." The woman didn't add anything else to that and merely turned to continue a conversation with Professor McGonagall.

Harry felt malaise at the simple statement. That the ancient woman was so confident about Fury's ability to scare him was jarring. Especially when he thought that she was…nice. What if everything he thought he knew about Fury was wrong? What if she wasn't as nice as he thought? He _had_ only met her three days ago. He was distracted from his thoughts as Ron drew him into a conversation about how good Fury might actually be at Quidditch. Before he could actually be sucked in completely by the topic he asked, "Does Fury seem…familiar to anyone?"

Ron frowned, a pensive expression that he got while considering a difficult chess game. "Now that you mention it, yeah she does. She…Never mind."

The boy-who-lived's interest was peaked however, and he couldn't let his best mate stop like that. "'She' what Ron."

"It's kinda weird but she reminds me of Ginny." If anything his thoughtful expression deepened before he shook his entire body like Sirius would in his Animagus form. "I told you it was weird. Just forget it."

"Why does she remind you of Ginny, Ron?" Hermione asked. "I mean, she _is_ astonishingly familiar but I would have never said anything about Ginny."

"Well…" The red-head seemed hesitant to continue.

Harry wouldn't let him stop. "Go on."

"It's the way she handled Lord Flamel. When Ginny was younger and the twins pranked her, she did something quite similar to them. It was her first bit of accidental magic. She hung them upside down and when they kept screaming, she silenced them. It's almost scary how similar the two events are." He seemed to be really warming up to the topic now. "That's the most obvious reason but there are other little reasons that make me think of Ginny, like the way she smiles or how she teases."

Harry felt a small amount of hope beginning to grow in his chest. _Maybe I'm not crazy for liking a girl that I just met. Maybe I _have_ met her before._ Hermione, always logical, had to crush that hope. "Ginny was painfully shy around Harry, Ron. I doubt that she would be willing to talk at all in front of him. Much less take on you-know-who, especially after what happened."

"She wasn't always like that –" Ron protested.

"I know. You've always said that Ginny was very outgoing before she met Harry. But Ron if that really is your sister, don't you think she would tell you it was her?"

Gryffindor's keeper looked slightly crestfallen. Harry didn't blame him. Ginny's disappearance had hit the Weasleys hard. "Yeah, I guess you're right, Hermione. I just wish that I knew how Gin was doing."

To everyone's surprise it was Luna who answered. "Considering the amount of Gungerlins following her around I'd say that while she isn't precisely happy all the time, she is very content."

Ron looked excited. "You mean, you've seen Ginny, Luna?"

The blonde-haired Ravenclaw looked at him like he was an idiot. "Of course Ronald. You have to, in fact. How you can dismiss what's right in front of you I don't know, but it does explain your inability to see Nargles."

The four Gryffindor's – Neville was still there he was just being very quite –gaped at her, before deciding it was probably safer to return the discussion to Quidditch then to try and decipher Luna's comments. She might not be loony, but she was definitely strange.

* * *

><p>Ginny kicked at the ground with a foot, wincing as it hit a particularly hard rock. "Stupid git." She muttered. "Why does he make me so angry?"<p>

She had been puzzling over her rather volatile reaction to Harry's comments for twenty minutes and had yet to find an answer. The teen shook her head, wondering when she had become such an emotional mess. _It was probably when Tom first possessed me._ Snorting, she continued to aimlessly wander the grounds of Hogwarts until she heard a voice.

"- are a foolish girl!"

_That sounds like…Malfoy?_ Even more surprising then that was that she was now in the Forbidden Forest. _Why would he be out here? _Moving quietly Fury saw that it was indeed the scion of Malfoy, along with his two inseparable body guards, harassing what looked to be a first year Slytherin. The small black haired girl had tears streaming down her face that instantly made Ginny's protective instincts flare to life.

"You are not worthy of Slytherin's name, you filthy half-blood!"

Seeing how distraught the girl was there was no way that Ginny could allow this to go on any longer.

"Or perhaps she is exactly what Salazar Slytherin would honor and you are the unworthy one. Have you ever thought of that boy?" She asked with her eyes blazing.

The blonde aristocrat turned to her with an arrogant sneer. "I wasn't talking to you. You're probably a filthy Mudblood. They have no respect for their betters."

Fury kept a careful hold on her temper. It wouldn't due to incinerate the lone heir to a wealthy Pureblood family – no matter how egotistical the bastard was. "My blood has nothing to do with it and you avoided my question, which means either you don't respect me or you never think. Actually now that I think about it, it's probably both. I mean if you even had a brain you'd realize that you should just keep your mouth shut around people you don't know."

The two hulking teens – Ginny thought that their names were Crat and Goon or something like that – looked confused, while the pale scion of Malfoy's face twisted in rage. "You _dare_- "

She didn't even let him finish. "I dare because you're an idiot and I could care less about what you think or your words so I would suggest remaining silent." Ginny noticed with a small amount of happiness that the girl wasn't crying anymore. Merely watching events unfold with hope and a growing amount of glee.

Malfoy sputtered before turning to leave. "You look ridiculous with hair like that."

Ginny couldn't help the parting shot. "I didn't know you cared Malfoy. I'm so glad you've decided to not only help me with fashion but to also come out of the closet."

The aristocrat turned back with scorn painted on his face. "What does that mean?" His voice dripped with contempt.

"It's a muggle saying. For when men – or women – tell their friends about the sexual preferences." Fury allowed her grin to grow bigger with every word that she spoke. It was even more hilarious because Malfoy obviously didn't comprehend. "When people tell everyone their gay. Or homosexual."

The Pureblood still looked absolutely confused so Ginny's smirk was a mile wide when she said, "When men tell their friends that they like other men or women say that they like other women. I didn't know you were like that, but it certainly explains Crat and Goon over there."

The little girl let out a small giggle at Malfoy's outrage. He sputtered like a steaming tea pot before managing to spit out, "You bitch! You'll pay for slandering me!" With that he stormed off like a five year-old throwing a tantrum.

Ginny smirked in triumph before kneeling down in front of the girl looking up into her eyes. They were purple, an extremely rare eye color. In fact it was so rare that it was nonexistent in the muggle world. The only way to have purple eyes was if you had enough magic for it to bleed over. She remembered when she had experienced a magical growth spurt and freaked out about the changes in her body.

_Ginny smiled brightly as she threw off the covers as she got out of bed. It had been six months since coming to live with the Flamels and she felt better than she had in a long time – despite being physically exhausted. Normally she had to drag herself out of bed, but today she felt energized, like she had drank several bottles of Pepper-Up Potion in quick succession. _

_She happily skipped around her room as she got ready for her morning run, excited by the prospect of burning off her excess energy. When she returned an hour later – having run five miles – she was still filled with vigor. Before she started to prepare to take a shower she looked into the mirror in her bathroom and screamed._

_The person standing in that mirror was a stranger. That couldn't have been her. The reflection was of a girl who was just over five feet when the night before Ginny had only been four foot eight inches. There was no way that she could have grown two plus inches in one night. And then there was her hair._

_It had always been a rather startling shade of red, which seemed to be like an actual fire when in the sunlight. But now it looked like fire without being in the sun. There were golden streaks interspersed with her normal red-orange, along with a deeper crimson red. It couldn't have been a prank by Nic because of her alarm hadn't gone off and she certainly hadn't dyed her hair._

_But the biggest change was her eyes. They were still sorrel, but there were flecks of gold in the deep brown. Those _definitely_ hadn't been there when she had gone to bed. It was surprising how much the few spots of color changed her eyes, making her look older…Wiser. _

_When Perenelle and Nicolas had burst into her room asking her what was wrong, they were quickly silenced by the new Ginny before them. The girl turned towards them and asked, "What did you do to me Nic?"_

_Lady Flamel started to laugh and after a few moments of looking offended her husband joined her. Ginny didn't particularly like to be laughed at so she stomped her foot and said, "It's not funny!"_

_The ancient woman immediately sobered. "Of course not child. We had nothing to do with these changes. Your magical core expanded, causing physical changes. It's extremely rare, being powerful enough magically that it alters your physical appearance. Not even Dumbledore went through something like this."_

_Ginny felt that she already knew the answer to the question she was about to ask but she had to know for sure. "You mean that I'll never be able to go back to the way I was."_

_There was compassion in Perenelle's eyes. "No child. You won't. But do not be sad. You look even more beautiful now then you did before. Besides, you should be proud. As I said, it is extremely rare that someone's magic is powerful enough to alter their appearance."_

The memory only took a few seconds to flash through her mind and it made her give the child a true smile. _This girl's powerful._ To be able to change eye colors so completely meant that she must have gone through something truly terrible, along with being powerful. Ginny's eyes had stayed brown because she loved that color. The color was the same as her mother's and she was reminded everyday as she looked into the mirror that Molly Weasley loved her.

To have purple eyes meant both that something had happened to make the girl absolutely hate the original color and that purple meant something to her, either consciously or subconsciously.

Ginny realized that she had been silent long enough and asked quietly, "Are you alright?"

The girl's smile faded and she looked away, not answering. Gently, Ginny placed her hands on the girl's shoulders. "Please. Could you tell me?"

Fury quickly realized that she wasn't going to get anything from the girl. "At least tell me your name. Mine's Fu- Ginevra. Ginevra Delacour. Ginny for short."

The eleven year-old looked at her with a tilted head for a moment before saying softly, "Is it really? You were going to say something else."

Ginny gave a wry smile. This girl was definitely special. Very few first years would have noticed her beginning to say her nickname. "Yes, it is and you're right. I was going to tell you my nickname but that didn't seem fair, to ask for your real name and giving a semi-fake one."

The girl looked surprised. "Why only semi-fake?"

"Nicknames are given based off of traits. Mine – Fury – was given to me because of my temper. It's grown to be like a third name for me. I answer to Ginevra, Ginny and Fury so Fury is only semi-fake."

She nodded slowly. "That makes sense." She paused for a moment before adding. "My name is Emmaline Richards. Emma for short."

Ginny thought for a moment. "Richards? Would your mother happen to be one of the top twenty duelists in the world?"

Emma's eyes widened as she nodded. "How do you know that?"

"I like watching duels. They're pretty entertaining don't you think?"

The girl shook her head vigorously. "No!"

A red eyebrow raised in response. "Oh? Why not?"

"Because Mom gets hurt in duels!" It seemed that it was a rather sore spot for the girl and Ginny was immediately sorry that she had brought it up.

"You're right she does have an unnatural propensity for getting injured while dueling. But what about the ones that don't include your mom? Aren't they at least a little bit interesting?"

Emma reluctantly agreed and both girls started slightly as the underbrush began to move. Ginny abruptly remembered that this was the _Forbidden_ Forest for a reason. While she was certain that she could handle anything that came at her, she was less certain about ensuring Emma's safety. So she did the only thing she could think of. Grabbing the girl's hand she shot to her feet and shouted "Run!" before taking off.

When her small companion began to stumble, Ginny slowed and stopped. Interestingly enough, they had ended up in a large clearing. Emma's breathing took a few minutes to return to normal but when it did she started to talk extremely fast. "mgoingtogetdetention –" **(1)**

Ginny held up a hand in amusement. "Whoa, slow down there. Breathe. I can't really understand what you're saying when you talk that fast Emma."

The girl took a deep breath before saying, "Sorry. It's just it would have been my fault if you had gotten hurt and I'm pretty sure Malfoy is going to Snape to report that I 'wandered' into the Forbidden Forest, so I'll have detention."

The red-head's instincts were screaming that something was wrong. "But didn't Malfoy force you to come into the forest."

Emma nodded. "Yeah. But that won't make a difference to Snape. Whatever Draco says is like God's word to him. Snape favors Slytherin over all the other houses and he favors Malfoy above all Slytherins, so I won't even be able to defend myself."

Ginny felt her temper rise but she viciously suppressed it. There was no way that she was going to lose it in front of this girl. "You aren't going to get detention."

The mature eleven year-old raised an eyebrow. "And how are you going to pull that off, Ginny?"

"By being damn scary." She said half jokingly. "How do you feel about flying, Emma?"

"I love it. I don't understand though. What does flying have to do with anything?"

"I'm an Animagus Emma. My form is big enough to carry you."

The girl looked excited. "Really? I'd love to fly on you!" She paused for a moment before asking, "Um, what are you?"

Fury laughed. "A Golden Gryphon."

Emma just stared in shock. It wasn't all that surprising as it was thought that it was impossible to have a magical form and a Golden Gryphon was extremely magical. And extremely rare. One was born from two griffins and instead of having the head and front legs of an eagle it was all lion. The wings were still there, making for an approximately twenty foot tall lion at the shoulder with a forty foot wingspan. It was an extremely rare phenomenon that no one had been able to explain thus far.

"Really?" It seemed to be all the girl could choke out.

Ginny smiled and nodded.

"That's so cool Ginny!" She hesitated as she just thought of something. "But what does that mean about…um…"

"Getting married?"

"Yeah!" Emma was particularly pleased with the fact that Ginny had volunteered the information herself.

The fourteen year-old sighed with sadness. "I can't. Get married. The ceremony is magically binding and my magic won't allow me to be bound to anyone who isn't like me."

And since there wasn't another Golden Gryphon Animagus there was no way she could be anyone's wife. It was something odd about the Golden Gryphons, very different from regular Griffins. They would only mate with one of there own and their magic bound them to that mate for eternity. Even if one died, the other would never seek another mate until it joined its first and only in death, wandering the Earth alone until that time.

Emma looked extremely sad. "What about dating?"

"Oh, I could date. I just can't be…You know..."

"Intimate?"

"Yeah, that's right. I can never be intimate with any of those boys. Not even for kisses. My magic won't allow it."

"I'm sorry."

Ginny smiled at the girl, her own melancholy forgotten at the sight of the girl's face. "Don't be. It's not your fault. Besides, I love being a Golden Gryphon. I wouldn't give it up for anything. Not even a husband. And I knew the price when I became an Animagus. I could have chosen to just forget about it after taking the potion and discovering I was a Gryphon. I made my choice, Emma and don't ever be sorry for something that wasn't your fault."

The girl nodded slowly. "Alright Ginny. Can we go now?"

The fourteen year-old nodded before saying, "One last thing before we go. Could you call me Fury, please? My name…Well, it would probably start a riot if people heard it."

"Of course." Emma said. "Thanks for trusting me enough to tell it to me Fury."

Ginny winked as she transformed into her Animagus form. _Thank Merlin this clearing is so big._

She turned one eye that was as big as a Quidditch hoop on the small eleven year-old. "How am I supposed to get on your back?"

Fury broadcasted, _By climbing,_ as she lay down. It was a form of Legilimency, one where you didn't enter the subject's mind but merely reflected your own thoughts to them.

"Oh, that's helpful Fury." Emma said. Ginny realized that she had a bit of a sarcastic side. Still the girl started climbing and within a few minutes was resting on Ginny's giant head. The older girl felt Emma's grip tighten before saying, "I'm ready."

Giving a jubilant purr, Ginny bounded forward one step before launching herself into the air, happy to be truly flying again. She decided that she should make an entrance and so she roared with that joy.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape was a very unhappy man. If you asked any students they would say that he was always in a dismal mood that made him cruel to his students. Well, all of them save for the Slytherins. They were treated like royalty and absolutely loved their Head of House.<p>

Draco had come to him in a rage, and when Severus had heard what the bitch had done, he understood why. Now he was on a mission to both remind a little brat that Draco was the leader of Slytherins and to make the girl who believed herself to be better than anyone else payed. He stalked up to the Headmaster, ignoring the fact that he was in a conversation with the Flamels, also overlooking Minerva and the Fabulous Gryffindor Four with their Loony Ravenclaw guide.

"Headmaster we have a problem."

Albus didn't look pleased and neither did the Flamels but Snape didn't care. There was no way that bitch was going to get away with saying that about his godson. "There are students – "

What he was going to say was cut off by an earth shaking roar. He whirled around to see a _Golden Gryphon_ erupt from the Forbidden Forest. Severus Snape's mouth wasn't the only one that dropped open. In fact the only two whose mouths were still closed were the Flamels. Though Perenelle did look rather frustrated. "Oh, dear." Nicolas just looked entertained. "Cheer up, love. It could be worse."

The surrounding people looked at the two like they were crazy, stepping back when the Golden Gryphon landed _very_ close to them.

* * *

><p>Ginny could never stop the feral thrill that went through her every time someone stepped back from her in her Animagus form. It was a part of the Gryphon, and when she was actual one it was hard to suppress those instincts. Even outside of her form it was hard to control the Gryphon. It was part of the reason her temper was so fearsome.<p>

It was also why she thought that no one – well, more accurately, very few – had magical forms. All Animagi experience a blending of their senses after they complete their transformation. For example a dog Animagus would have an acute sense of smell, even in human form, but would have a harder time seeing all the shades of color they could before. The same thing happened to Ginny but to a great extent because of the fact that her form was magical. Golden Gryphons had keen sight, smell, and hearing along with supernatural strength. Even taking into account their sizes, Gryphons were extremely strong.

So Ginny's form didn't have a downside when it came to physical attributes. Her vision was better than twenty-twenty, she could smell someone from forty feet away, she could hear conversations through stone walls, and she could lift nearly triple her weight without breaking a sweat. Instead what made it such a burden were the instincts. They were so different from human ones that they were what blended the most.

She could easily kill someone without a second thought if they were trying to harm her or someone she cared about. She barely hesitated and felt almost no guilt while doing it. But afterwards, when her human side reasserted itself she felt like she would die of guilt. Add that to the fact that she could never marry and it almost made her wish that she had never become an Animagus. Almost. In the end though she always felt that it was worth it and could not imagine her life without being a Gryphon.

Ginny had landed as lightly as possible, but she still felt the ground shudder underneath her. She lay down so Emma could climb off and warily watched everyone who was gathered and who were flooding out to see the Golden Gryphon. She was especially concerned with Snape.

When Emma was on the ground she sent Fury a questioning look. In response, Ginny laid her head down on her fore paws. Translation: _I'm not changing back yet._ Everyone was staring at Emma as she walked a few steps toward her Head of House.

"Professor –"

"There you are Ms. Richards." Ginny had to restrain her hackles from rising at Snape's snide tone. "I would think that after so many months – and detentions that you would have learned that the Forbidden Forest is _Forbidden._ I think you need more detentions to remind you." He started to walk towards the girl.

"But – "

"No buts Ms. Richards. You broke the rules and must be punished."

Ginny felt the tenuous control she had over her instincts snap as Snape reached Emma and grabbed her arm. Instantly, she was on her feet and emitting a menacing growl. She felt no small amount of pleasure as the potions master let go of Emma and backed away. She stalked forward so Emma was safe between her giant paws and continued to growl.

"Setting a stupid beast on me will not change your punishment girl, so I would suggest that you call the dumb thing off." Ginny saw Perenelle and Nicolas flinch and clap there hands over their ears as she opened her mouth, showing razor sharp teeth longer than a man was tall. She inhaled and then let her breath out in a deafening roar of anger that lasted for several minutes.

She stopped when she ran out of air but she was certain that Snape was sufficiently cowed. That was when she decided that if she didn't get out of her Animagus form she'd likely rip the git to pieces.

Ginny walked forward and shifted back into her human form trying to desperately hold onto the last remains of her calm. Everyone stared in amazement at her. Not surprising. "I would think that you would be more careful about insulting something a thousand times your size. But then again that takes common sense and common sense requires a brain, which seems to be something most Slytherins lack."

Snape recovered and said "You dare – "

She snorted. "That's the second time a Slytherin has asked me if I dare today. Yes, I dare. Because I know that I could rip you to shreds in either of my forms, so I would suggest not pissing me off…Oh, wait you already did that. I should say that you shouldn't piss me off _more_." She paused. "Oh, wait just a moment. You did that too. You must have no sense of self-preservation. It's probably best if you just stay silent. Yep, that's a very good idea if you don't want to die."

The greasy haired man looked offended. "Are you threatening me?"

"Nope. I'm promising you." She said with such absolute cheerfulness that no one would ever thing that she was promising to kill someone if they hadn't heard her earlier comments. "You want to know of a good way to _not _make me want to kill you? Listen to Emma."

"You think that I would just – "

Before he could say anything Ginny whirled to McGonagall. "Professor, is it or is it not true that any teacher should listen to both parties of a claim before punishing either of said parties."

The Scottish woman looked surprised but she answered. "Aye. That's true."

"Is that not especially true when it comes to a Head of House dealing with intra-house accusations."

"Aye."

"Are these not _rules_ in the Hogwarts Guidelines."

"Indeed."

Ginny spun back to face Snape. "You see? I am not demanding anything of you other then for you to actually _do your damned job!_"

Snape was turning a rather nice shade of red. It was perhaps the most angry anyone had ever seen him. Of course it could have also been sunburn. "I don't know – "

"Let me guess. Draco Malfoy reported that he had seen another student walk into the forest?" Snape remained silent. "Well, Snape? Did he?"

"I don't see how this relates to you in any way at all." He blustered.

"Shut the fuck up and answer the question. It's a very simple one. _Did Draco Malfoy report that he had seen another student go into the Forbidden Forrest?_"

Ginny was enraged. Red was beginning to encroach on her vision and she knew that she was radiating magical power. It was probably the raw power in the air that made Snape answer.

"Yes."

"Then tell me, why the hell are you not letting Emma tell her side of the story?"

"She has been caught on multiple occasions in the forest – "

"Let me guess again. All reported by one Draco Malfoy."

"Yes." He ground out through gritted teeth.

"And did you ever listen to what Emma had to say?"

His silence was enough of an answer.

"As I thought. Do your fucking job for once and listen to an eleven year-old who has been unjustly punished her entire first year at Hogwarts."

There were many emotions running rampant in the crowd that was gathering, most of which was either shock or glee. Shock from the teachers – both from her language and the fact that Snape might've been abusing his powers – and glee from the students as they finally watched their least favorite teacher be taken down a peg. Snape for once wisely remained silent as Emma began to speak.

"It's true that all those times I was in the Forest – I won't deny that – "

"You see? She admits it – "

Without a second thought Ginny drove her fist into his face. She was careful to restrain herself so Snape only staggered. "I told you that making me angry was a bad idea. This is Emma's time to talk. Not yours. So shut the fuck up and stay that way."

"Well as I was saying – I don't deny that I was in the Forest. But I never went in there willing. Draco and his goons forced me to."

"You see, this is the reason why I never listen to the silly girl. She always tries to get out of her punishment by blaming someone else – "

This time Ginny let go of a lot of restraint so Snape went flying backwards when her fist plowed into his face. There was also a rather satisfying crack as his nose broke. She stalked forward until she was next to his prone form before pulling him up to his feet. "I would be careful what you say Severus Snape. Or you might find that you have bitten off more than you could handle."

She paused as she took in his dazed state waiting until his eyes cleared somewhat before stepping away and continuing. "And if she was just 'blaming someone else' then why did I see Draco and two other Slytherins in the forest with Emma. Why did I hear Malfoy call Emma a 'foolish girl' and 'unworthy of Slytherin's name'."

Fury stopped as she thought for a moment. "Well actually Draco's exact words were 'You are not worthy of Slytherin's name, you filthy half-blood'."

There were shocked intakes of breath as they heard Ginny's accusations. "You are merely lying because you dislike that Draco's a Pureblood and you aren't. You're just trying to discredit him enough so that he has to lower himself to marry you."

Snape would never have said that if he had been in his right mind but he wasn't. He was in pain and was still slightly dazed. The stunned gasps from before were nothing to what happened in response to the greasy git's comments. Ginny laughed coldly.

"While I might not act like it, I assure you that my blood is just as 'Pure' as Malfoy's." She used her fingers to make quotation marks when she said _pure_. "I am – what you so kindly label us as – a Blood Traitor. Funny considering I'm not betraying any of my family. You mean it as an insult. Blood Traitor. But I'm proud to bear that name. I wear it with a pride that matches and surpasses Malfoy's pride for calling himself a 'Pureblood'.

As for your comment about me wanting to marry Draco. I wouldn't touch him if he was the last man on Earth…Well, actually I would. To castrate him. Right before I slit his throat. I would honestly rather die then be anywhere near that little bastard of a ferret with romantic intentions towards him."

It seemed that her comments had caused Snape to snap and attack. But not with curses. With Legilimency. Ginny's temper was already out in the open and so she did not hesitate to return his attack with far more brutality then he had attacked her with. In an instant the man was on the ground screaming in pain, the eye contact lost.

Not that it mattered. Ginny was already in his mind, mercilessly shuffling through it without guilt. She watched as Severus Snape was abused by his own father. She watched as he befriended Lily Evans. She watched as he went through his Hogwarts years falling more and more into the Dark Arts. She watched him as he turned into a Death Eater. She watched as she told Tom about a prophecy. She watched as he begged for Lily's life. _Not for Harry's or James's_, she noted. _Just Lily's_. She watched as he went to Dumbledore for help. She watched as he began to teach potions. She watched as he tormented his students.

She was a silent spectator throughout Severus Snape's entire life and within minutes she knew all there was to know about him. When she was satisfied that she had found everything needed she left his mind, coming back to herself to see Snape writhing - still laying on the ground. It took him a while but the contortions finally went to spasms, and the spasms eventually stilled. He raised his head off of the ground. "You will pay for that – "

"How? How will you make me pay Severus Snape? Do you really think that the Wizengamot would help you with that? Because you attacked me – a minor – with Legilimency. You struck the first blow against someone who shouldn't be able to defend themselves against mental intrusions. Do you really think that the Wizengamot would side with you if we went to court? Do you think that anyone on it would be comfortable with the knowledge that you freely use Legilimency on minors?"

The man was silent as he stood up and walked away. Ginny silently watched him with hard eyes before turning her attention back to the people who were still there. Nicolas and Perenelle looked proud, Emma was thankful, every student – save for those in green and silver – was absolutely ecstatic, and the teachers had a mixture of responses. Some – like McGonagall and a black-haired woman – looked appalled, others angry, and still others thoughtful. Dumbledore looked disappointed for some reason. She knew that they would start questioning her as soon as they got their feet back under them.

Fury put on a confident smirk as she waited for them to regain their sense of equilibrium. No reason to let them think that it would be easy to weasel the answers out from her.

* * *

><p><strong>And thus does <em>Fury<em> end. This is officially the longest chapter I've ever written. In total the three parts come out to around 13,000 words. This is also my longest update as well. In fact that's why I decided to stop it there instead of where I had planned to. No one has correctly guessed who would reveal Ginny. All were good guesses and one was oh, so close but in the end no one guessed it. I suppose that you still have five hours if you still want to guess, but I'm not going to update if you do managed to get it. My AP test is over - but I finals in a few weeks so they'll probably eat up quite a bit of my time. The good news is that I only have 18 more days of school until summer, including testing days.**

**(1)Also this thing is being stupid. When Emma's talking fast she's supposed to say: I forgot that this was the Forbidden Forest. Oh my God I'm so sorry you could have been hurt and now I'm going to get detention. :All strung together so sorry about that. **

**NOTICE: BETAREADER NEEDED. _Please PM or e-mail me to apply. (Application almost guarantees acceptance. You will only be denied if someone beats you to it. I do however reserve the right to chose another reader if you - for any reason - are not suitable. I will give everyone a fair chance though.) _**

**I've decided that this will go at the end of every chapter until someone responds. I suppose I could go look for one, but that sounds boring, so I'll just keep doing it this way.**

**Thanks to those who Reviewed: **

**mdauben - There's no need to thank me...I enjoy writing this story...When don't have writer's block. Considering I typed most of this today for about six hours I think its gone (hopefully). Thanks for understanding. No comment about the relationship thing and it won't be good ol' Nic who spills the beans on Fury. But if he did, she would get very angry so you got that right.**

**ernrs - Thanks...And Luna kinda tried to but they're too dense to realize it aren't they. She's not going to try again.**

**mwinter1 - It wasn't just to piss Dumbles off. That was a reason but there is an actual connection to the story (well unless the plot bunnies run away with it).**

**EllaPotter1988 - You were the closest one. Fleur does know Ginny's real name (and how they met will be revealed later) but she won't be the one to tell. Knowing that and the fact that there is only one other name in your review, care to guess again?**

**Comet Jim - Thanks.**

**Anonymous Reviewer: Kai - Hopefully there was more progression in this part. I hope that I got over my writer's block to. Its no fun to have these ideas in my head and not want to write them down.**

**Firestorm2004 ****- Eventually...If I decide the time is right...Well actually when I get up the courage write some mumbo-jumbo. I have a basic idea about the prophecy but there's a difference between 'basic idea' and actually 'mystical prophecy'. I'm glad this story is entertaining. I wasn't quite sure how some things would go over, and I mean some of the jokes I made up.**

**Sasparilla89 - At the moment Harry's thoughts are consumed by Fury. Eventually, he will question why the Flamels are alive but by then he won't be able to get the answers from them because they'll be, well, dead. And Harry isn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed. As for your comment about the review markers, I do it this way because it's easier for me for one. Two if someone asks a frequent question I don't want to keep answering it. And three, this story is open to anonymous reviewers. How would I respond to them, if not in this way? And I think that if people get to see my responses to the anonymous reviewers then they should get to see my responses to the named reviewers. If you don't like them you can skip them. There's really no need for you to read them at all. Any important stuff I put at the beginning or (rarely) at the end of the AN...Thanks.**

**twilightfan125 - Thanks.**

**Mei fa-chan - Thank you.**

**Anonymous Reviewer: Nymphadora ****- I agree that it would be hilarious if Sirius and Nic met. But - like with Harry's wondering about the why they're still alive - he won't be able to interact with Nic 'cuz Nic will be dead. Along with Perenelle. Well I'm glad my character can apparently beat out James Bond (I'm not buying that for second, by the way) and I thought I might as well make her athletic since everyone seems to think that she's going to do everything in this story. Sorry, but he let her walk away. Just saying...the glimmer of recognition is there. It's logical Hermione who made him dismiss it. Ginny will return to Hoggy Warty - Hogwarts for her sixth year. Of course McGonagall doesn't know that and you're right about her not wanting to betray Fury's trust. Nic, afraid of a fourteen year old? Of course! As I said, not him. And not his wife either, though those are very good reasons for her to be the one. Actually, that one (AP Biology) was the only one I had to take. Now I have finals to worry about so I'll take your luck and use it for those. That's fine. As for not getting to them the same day, that doesn't really matter to me. I can always write more. Its the mass of readers that I seem to have somehow gained that would murder you. Just saying.**

**Thanks to those who Favorited EFGG: Newt99, Starscape91, Firestorm2004, Ydtulsa, alexrc55, Sasparilla89, and twilightfan125.**

**Thanks to those who put EFGG on their Alerts List: Zmanjz, Bigshotx, Theresadad, NDRussell, and PinkPixxy.**


	18. Ch 15: Identity

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._**

**Chapter Fifteen: Identity**

Ginny didn't have to wait long for the explosion of questions, statements, and comments.

"I have never – "

"That was WICKED – "

"Did you see his face?"

"While I can understand his frustration – "

"I've always known Severus could be unfair but this – "

"I can't believe…that's totally inappropriate, breaking dozens of school rules– "

The fourteen year-old let the voices wash over her. Fragments of comments could be heard before they were drowned out by still other thoughts, making a muddle of voices and ideas. It was – in a word – chaos. The loud waves of noise were actually surprisingly comforting. She could drown in them, without having to think about what just occurred. Like all good things, however, it came to a rather abrupt end.

"SILENCE!"

Dumbledore used his rarely exercised power to bring the seething mass of exuberant, dazed, and saddened people under control.

"I want anyone involved with this incident up in my office immediately. I would suggest that the rest of you continue with your day."

The Headmaster surveyed the group with blazing eyes before retreating back into Hogwarts and likely his office.

Ginny looked to her master and mistress and asked with her eyes whether she should follow the white haired headmaster. Perenelle glanced at Nicolas before answering. "Despite my current dislike of the man, it _is_ his school and it _was_ his teacher you assaulted."

The teen could hear the amusement in her teacher's voice – despite the sternness that the Lady Flamel was attempting to project.

"And it is _his_ responsibility to ensure that his teachers remain in line."

Despite her rather scathing comment, Ginny turned and followed after the irritated Headmaster. There was no reason to make his life more miserable, despite how he had treated her yesterday. He'd already suffered enough.

_Badger. I would have never suspected that Perenelle goes around turning people into badgers when she's angry…But I suppose that it's better than lighting them on fire._ Fury snorted softly at the thought. She had a tendency to do that when she got angry. Set things on fire. Now that she had more control over her temper it was easier to not start blazes. But it still took effort to contain the urge to send objects up in flames.

The fourteen year-old felt the malevolent presence of Tom Riddle as she walked through the corridors of Hogwarts. She knew that he was physically long gone from the stone walls. She also knew that it would be almost impossible to not have his memory stalk her in these halls. The nightmare that was her first year of magical schooling had faded, but the scars it left were still there. Deep, hidden, but still present. She would never totally be able to rid herself of thoughts of Voldemort when in the school.

Ginny was shaken from her morbid thoughts as a small hand slipped into her own. Ginny's own hand was petite, but the other was smaller. She glanced over to see Emma looking concerned. She smiled at the small girl, hoping to put her at ease. The fourteen year-old said with that smile what she couldn't say aloud._Thank you._

The first year understood as she nodded her head before returning her attention to whatever Perenelle was saying. Fury couldn't bring herself to care though. She was jabbering on about how little the décor of Hogwarts had changed since the years that she had attended there, some six-hundred forty-years ago. The teenager kept trudging towards the chastisement that awaited her at the end of this journey.

The next ten minutes passed quickly and soon the group had arrived at the Headmaster's office. McGonagall uttered the password, Twix, and everyone started to follow her up the spiraling staircase. Ginny slipped her hand from Emma's and held the same hand out to stop the rest before the ascended the stairs. "No, stay here. There isn't really any reason for you to see me being scolded."

She could see that they wanted to object but Perenelle smiled. "Of course Fury."

The teen turned and followed her favorite professor up to the Headmaster's office. _Former professor now_, she thought. _After all, I don't go to Hogwarts anymore._ The door was open so Ginny strode through it with out a second thought, coming upon a rather intriguing scene. Snape was complaining to Dumbledore about her actions, with McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sprout looking on with varying degrees of disdain.

"- that girl needs to learn some manners! I demand that she be punished!"

Ginny felt the reason for her nickname, Fury, began to bubble up in her heart again. She ruthlessly crushed it back down. There was no reason for her to lose her temper twice in one day. "And how will you do that, pray tell? I don't attend Hogwarts, so you can't take points, you can't give me detentions…Well, I suppose you could try, but I could just leave. The point is you can't really do anything to me, Professor." Fury sneered sarcastically, one eyebrow raised.

The greasy-haired man whirled around with a sneer. _Madam Pomfrey must have fixed his nose._ His nose had stopped bleeding and was once again as straight as before – which meant that he still had the crooked hooked nose you'd expected to find on a hawk…Or a bat. "You're nothing but an impudent girl who should have her wand snapped!"

The three other heads of houses drew in deep breaths – no doubt about to protest. Ginny beat them to it. "If my wand should be snapped, than so should yours. After all I was correcting a miscarriage of justice. Its your own damn fault you pissed me off enough to actually hit you…Of course I admit that I should have had better control, but still, I do not carry all the blame for the events of the past half-hour."

Snape's black eyes glittered dangerously. That was a very bad sign, a reason why he shouldn't be allowed to teach children. Black was not a natural eye color. Just as powerful _natural_ magic could change one's physical form, so could the Dark Arts. It was almost a warped parody of the changes experienced by magical persons like Ginny or Emma. To have black for an eye color meant that you had delved deeply into Forbidden Arts – forbidden for a very good reason.

Dumbledore stopped the budding argument in its tracks while Fury was thinking about Snape's eyes. "Be that as it may, you should not have done what you did to _Professor _Snape. You_ must_ suffer some form of punishment for what you have done. Any other student would have to." The fourteen year-old raised an eyebrow doubtfully. "I simply need to know who your family is."

Ginny snorted. "You think I'd actually tell you? _Vous êtes plus naïf que je pensais._"

The old man raised his white eyebrows. "While I'm not entirely sure what you just said but I have a feeling that it wasn't very flattering."

"Then your feeling is correct." Fury said placidly.

Dumbledore carried on like she hadn't said anything. "You are not going to tell me you family…That I know but it is of no matter. All I need is a little blood."

"Albus! You cannot seriously be considering that!" McGonagall's Scottish brogue was cutting. The Headmaster turned his eyes to his Deputy Head. "I'm afraid that I must Minerva. I can not have a person so powerful wandering around unchecked."

"She is not unchecked! The Flamels' are her guardians!" McGonagall protested to the headmasters seemingly deaf ears.

"_Salaud!_ I will _not_ let you take my blood!" Fury felt her magic responding to her anger as she whirled around and headed to the door. Which slammed shut just before she would have walked through it. The teen took several deep calming breaths before turning to the Headmaster and saying, "I would suggest letting me out Dumbledore. A caged lion is likely to attack those who imprisoned it."

"I'm sorry that it came to this, but it is for the greater good." He actually had the audacity to look sad. He started to approach her.

"Albus!" Sprout called; horrified as the white haired man approached the small teenager.

_He's just as bad as Tom. A fool. A well-meaning fool, but a fool nonetheless._ Ginny felt her eyes change – as they normally did when under intense amounts of pressure and stress. The pupils narrowed and elongated, becoming slits like a cat's. Nic had once joked that all she had to do to kill a person was look at them through her Gryphon eyes. She had asked him what he meant and he said, _"Well, Fury…It's damn scary you see. To have a teenager look at you through feral eyes."_

The change made Dumbledore hesitate momentarily. Those few seconds were all Ginny needed. "You should learn some manners Headmaster. People might actually give you the answers you want if you _asked._"

She turned and examined the door through her new eyes. Gryphon eyes did more than just scare people. They also allowed her to see magic and traces of magic in ways that no one else ever could. Fury knew that while the door was guarded against _magical_ attacks it wasn't protected against _physical_ ones. So she lifted her leg up and kicked it with about half of her total strength.

The result was one broken door flying out into space before clattering down the stairway. She glanced over her shoulder to the stunned teachers. "As I said, a caged lion is likely to attack those who imprison it."

Instead of going down the stairs like any saneperson would, Ginny waited a few more seconds until her sensitive ears registered no more raucous sounds from the door before jumping out into the empty space in the center. It was around fifty feet to the bottom and she landed with the grace of a cat, without breaking anything, with only a slight bend of her knees.

The group of people waiting there looked at her in surprise. Perenelle sighed and Nic grinned. "So…I assume it went well?"

She stared for a moment at the oldest man in history and then started to walk away. "If you count the Headmaster turning into a _bastardo arrogante_ and demanding some of my _sang_ so he could find out who I'm related to so he could punish me through them as going 'well' then, yes, yes it did."

Nic whistled. "I'm surprised that Albus would go that far. I mean, he wasn't this arrogant the last time we met him, right Perenelle?"

His wife nodded calmly before asking with concern, "You didn't do anything, did you kittling?"

"Other than breakdown his door? No."

It was quiet for a moment before "Well, that isn't too bad."

"Nicolas!"

"Well, think about it Perenelle. At least she didn't destroy his office. Or his tower. Or this entire section of Hogwarts – which she is perfectly capable of doing, in case you hadn't noticed."

"I suppose…" The ancient woman murmured quietly. There was an uncomfortable silence, as everyone could feel Fury still seething, and when Perenelle broke it, they were once again outside. "You know Kittling, Emma said that one of her greatest desires is to touch a unicorn."

Ginny stopped and turned to look at the blushing first year. "_See_. I want to _see_ a unicorn."

Perenelle looked satisfied in her attempts to calm down and distract Ginny from her warpath.

The fourteen year-old thanked god that her eyes no longer belonged to the Gryphon as she stared at Emma. "And you don't want to touch one?"

Fury smelled the Headmaster and the Heads of Houses approaching but decided to ignore them in favor of interrogating her young friend. She was fidgeting and wouldn't meet Ginny's eyes, after several minutes of the older girl's eyes boring into her own, Emma finally said quietly, "I do…But I don't think I could…I'm a Slytherin."

"And what does that have to do with anything?" Ginny was careful to keep in sound of anger from seeping into her voice. It wouldn't do to scare her friend.

"Because all Slytherins are evil." It was a soft mumble that Fury only heard because of her supersensitive hearing.

"Who told you that?"

"…Everyone but _he_ pointed it out when I said that I wanted to touch them," Emma nodded toward Ron when she said _he_.

Ginny felt her anger rising. _Today is a bad day when it comes to my anger management._ "Look at me Emma," she waited until the girl was looking at her. "Being in Slytherin's house does not automatically make someone evil."

Ron had to open his big mouth then. "Yes it does. All of the worst sorts come from that house."

Fury whirled to face her unsuspecting brother. Everyone – Ron, Harry, Hermione, Luna, Neville, the teachers – stepped back. Her eyes had once again been taken by the Gryphon. "You are _wrong_. Tell me, which house has the greatest percentage of dark witches and wizards come out of if?"

The red-head looked nervous as he answered. "Slytherin?"

"Wrong," she spat out. "_Ravenclaw_. It is nothing more than a stereotype to group people as evil because they went into a particular house."

Ron gathered his courage and said, "Why are you on their side? You said you were a Gryffindor."

Ginny felt her pupils narrow into thin slits. "I am. Being a Gryffindor seems to mean different things for the two of us. So tell me Ron, what does being in your house mean to you?"

He took a deep breath before responding, "It means courage. You have the courage to do what's right."

Fury raised her eyebrows. "It seems our definitions aren't so different after all. But I carry mine a little farther. For me being a Gryffindor means doing what is right, _no matter the cost._ It means that you have the courage to admit that you were _wrong. _It means that you have the _courage_ to look _past_ the stereotypes that everyone else has created to see the person _behind_ the Slytherin. _That_ is what being in Gryffindor means to me."

She saw that the students looked stunned by her pronouncement but McGonagall looked proud as she nodded to each of points. The Scot waited a few moments before saying, "If you attended Hogwarts I'd award you points for describing what I hope my students to be. I have only heard one other Gryffindor ever describe being one in almost the same fashion as you just did Fury."

Ginny turned her eyes – normal now – to her favorite professor and raised a questioning eyebrow. "Who?"

The Transfiguration mistress smiled. "Lily Potter neé Evans."

The teen saw Harry look surprised from the corner of her eye. She bowed her head to McGonagall. "I am honored that you compare me to her Professor."

"Why?" Harry blurted out. "Why are you honored that you're like my mother?"

He wasn't trying to be disrespectful and because Ginny could see the desperation in his eyes she didn't lash out like she normally would have. Instead her heart melted. He looked so much like a lost little boy right then. She blinked in surprise. _Since when has my heart done that for anyone?_ She gave herself a mental shake before answering the boy-who-lived.

"You survived the Killing Curse." It was enough of an answer for her but not for him.

"What?"

She sighed and said again, "You survived the Killing Curse."

"I know that, the entire world knows that, and you said it already. What does it have to do with anything?" Now he was getting annoyed.

"You are powerful, but even at full magical maturity you shouldn't have been able to survive _Avada Kedavra_, so it only follows that you should have died as a child. But you survived. And the only reason that I could think of for you surviving that curse is _Praesidium Matris _– the Protection of the Mother."

Harry still looked confused – along with everyone else except for Dumbledore. The Headmaster looked afraid for some reason.

"The Protection of the Mother is one of the most ancient rituals in existence but so rarely used that yours is perhaps the only _recorded_ case in history. There is no incantation or set precedent for this ritual. All _Praesidium Matris_ needs is for a mother to willing give her life for her child's, without a second thought. It provides ultimate protection against whoever killed the mother for her child. It has the power to shatter mountains. Deflecting a Curse that should have no defense would be easy for a child who has _Praesidium Matris._"

The boy-who-lived had tears streaking down his cheeks now. If Ginny's heart had been melting before now it was a puddle. Mush, aching for Harry's loss, for him never being able to meet his parents. "To be compared to a woman who likely gave her life for her son's. Who was willing to _die_ for who she loved…There could be no greater honor in my eyes."

When she was younger she thought that Harry Potter had an amazing life. Now she knew that he had a hole in his heart where his parent's should have been. That thought was cemented when he whispered, "I can hear her. When dementors get close enough I can hear her begging Voldemort to not kill me. To take her instead."

He raised his head and looked at her. "You really think she loved me that much?"

Ginny felt her heart gave a small pang at his broken face. "You just said it yourself, Harry. If she didn't love you, do you think she would have offered to die in your place?" She took a few steps and put a hand on his shoulder. "Your parents might have left you as a child, but I am certain that they loved you unconditionally. Be proud Harry. Be proud of having parents both brave enough and caring enough to die for their son."

The boy-who-lived gave a watery smile. "I am."

Ginny nodded before turning to Emma. She knew that he probably wanted the attention off him as quickly as possible. "You said you wanted to touch a unicorn? Well that isn't a difficult wish to grant." She looked to Nic and Perenelle. "I'll be back within the hour."

Then she started to sprint off toward the Forbidden Forest, feeling lighter than she had in years.

* * *

><p>Harry watched as the strangest girl he had ever met ran off into a dangerous Forest. He wasn't worried like he normally would be upon seeing another student entire those woods. There seemed to be little that Fury couldn't handle. And if she couldn't handle it as a human then she could always transform into her giant Gryphon form.<p>

The boy-who-lived took several deep breaths as he wiped his eyes. _Three. Two. One. _"Are you alright Harry?"

_Right on time._ "I'm fine Hermione." His friend raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Really. I am. I'm glad that Fury told me all that. I've never really understood why Mum and Dad would do that but now…I think I understand a little bit better now."

Harry gave his friends a brilliant smile to show that he was fine even as he pondered the mystery of Fury.

* * *

><p>Ginny ran through the forest with a speed that many Olympic athletes would envy. She had watched a few of the events on the telly from Atlanta – a city in the States. They were entertaining but not nearly as much as Quidditch.<p>

The fourteen year-old felt her left arm give a slight tinge which made her start to slow down. Her instincts – along with a little bit of help from her magic – had not led her astray. In the clearing before her was a herd of unicorns. She smiled as she walked slowly toward the magnificent creatures, stopping a few dozen feet away. They regarded her with suspicion and rightly so. Very few looked for unicorns just to stare at them.

Fury knew that if she didn't do something then the stallion would attack to ensure that his herd could escape. So she raised her left arm so the inside was facing outward and said clearly, "_Finite."_

The glamour charms that always shrouded her when she left the wards of Flamel Castle were dispelled with that one word and showed her true form – with green hair. She felt her face's shape resume its more angular, natural shape and her scars were uncovered. Her body didn't bear many of them but what scars she did have were rather spectacular. The most notable of which was the long, shiny _golden _scar that stretched across the inside of her left forearm. The one she was currently displaying to the unicorns.

All the creatures gave several surprised snorts before the stallions cautiously approached and touched his horn to the scar. He snorted again as he pranced backwards before lowering his head slightly, looking her straight in the eyes and saying _welcome soror sanguinem._ _It is an honor to finally meet you._

Ginny smiled as she bowed to the unicorns. "As it is an honor to meet you _sanguine fratris._"

There were whickers of agreement as the her blood family crowded around her, touching her with horns, sniffing her, one rather bold foal took to chewing on her hair. Fury bore it all with a smile. Many people would kill to be in her position, but no one else alive could ever be welcomed among unicorns like she could. She clearly remembered how she had received the honor she now had at only twelve.

_Ginny was wandering through the forest. Perenelle and Nicolas had clearly stated that she was never to enter it without one of them present, but for some reason she just couldn't resist today. It had been a bit more than a year since she had run away from the Burrow and she had needed the comfort of something familiar. This forest was that familiar thing. It reminded her of the woods back at the Burrow, the ones she had walked through as a child._

_Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a scream of pain. It wasn't human, that was easily evident but it caused Ginny to race towards the sound's origin. When she arrived it was to a rather gruesome sight._

_There was a young unicorn – so young that it was still gold – lying on its side with an arrow protruding from its belly. It was struggling to get up but couldn't quite manage it as two men walked towards it. One was carrying a knife. "An easy enough catch, wouldn't you say Jacques?" The one without the weapon said. "Indeed Jacques." The one with the knife responded._

_Ginny knew that these two men would kill that unicorn. So she did the only she could to stop it. "Stop, leave her alone!" For some reason Ginny knew that the unicorn was a girl._

_The two turned and gave sinister smiles. "What do we have here Jacques?" No-Knife asked._

"_Why a girl to entertain us Jacques." Knife answered. They laughed and left the injured filly where she lay and walked toward the girl._

_Ginny pulled out her wand and pointed it at them. "Don't come any closer." There was fear in her voice but her arm didn't shake. Not after what had happened a few weeks ago._

_The two men laughed again. Knife said, "Well, Jacques, it seems our entertainment thinks she has claws."_

_No-Knife responded, "Indeed, Jacques. Indeed."_

_Ginny took a deep breath, thinking, _they hurt a unicorn. They're bad men. You _have_ to do this Ginny._ She shouted "Reducto!" as she pointed her wand at Knife's chest. The man was thrown back and where there should have been an upper body there was now…Nothing. Her curse had completely reduced his torso, head, and arms into nothing. There wasn't even blood left. Only his legs remained, bleeding from the jagged way it had separated from the torso._

_No-Knife looked absolutely furious. "You'll pay for killing my brother bitch!"_

_He rushed towards her and Ginny clearly spoke, "Diffindo!"_

_It took his head clean off, sending it flying backwards while his body toppled forward. The arterial spray covered the girl's face and body in blood. Her hands started to shake. _I just killed two men. I've killed five people now. I'm a killer. I shouldn't even live.

_Her thought process was broken by a pained whicker. "I can't think like that right now." Ginny whispered. "I need to help her."_

_The girl walked quickly to the dying filly kneeling to look at the trickle of silver blood coming out of the wound. The arrow was preventing most of it from escaping but some was still leaving the filly's body._

_Ginny felt tears start to fall as she looked into the blue eyes of the unicorn. "I'm sorry. I don't know how to help you."_

But you do. _The girl's head jerked up in surprise at the soft feminine voice. _You are a _Deus das Chamas._

_Ginny felt even more confused at the unicorn's statement. She knew what the filly was talking about – her powers had started to manifest at Christmas – but didn't know how that would help. "I can only light things on fire."_

_There was a soft whicker of amusement. _That is not all you can do. Remove the arrow and then allow your tears to fall on the wound.

_Ginny still didn't understand but did as the filly asked. She winced as she removed the arrow – hearing the pained sound that came from the unicorn – and allowed her hot tears to fall on the bleeding injury. Then she watched in amazement as muscles and skin began to knit back together. She reached up and touched her still wet checks. _My tears can do this?

_The twelve year-old gaped as the filly that had been dying mere minutes before climbed to her feet. Ginny quickly scrambled up after the unicorn. She gasped as she realized that there was now an entire _herd _of unicorns. Surrounding her and the filly._

_The young unicorn seemed to smile as she looked at the amazed pre-teen. _You saved my life. Now, I wish to give you a gift. Will you accept it?

_Ginny thought for a moment. _A gift from a unicorn? _She'd never heard of such a thing but she slowly nodded. "I'd be honored."_

_The filly – along with the rest of her herd – gave a whicker of happiness and walked to the girl. _You need to hold out your left arm._ "Like this?" Ginny asked as she kept her arm suspend in the air with the inside facing up. _Yes exactly like that. _The unicorn hesitated before saying, _This will hurt _Deus das Chamas._

_The twelve year-old nodded and that was all the warning she received as the filly's horn ripped through her skin and muscle, making a long, deep wound. Ginny screamed and fell to her knees as the blood began to flow down her arm, dripping to the ground. _I am sorry. It will soon be over.

_A mare came forward and used her horn on the filly's left foreleg to create an almost identical wound to the one on the girl's arm. The filly then lifted her leg and pressed the two wounds together. Ginny screamed again as a burning sensation originated from her arm and spread throughout her entire body. The last thing the girl heard before the darkness consumed her was _I am sorry _soror sanguinem._

When she had awoken the filly – her name was Luriena – had explained that she had done something that was almost never done. She had given her blood freely to a human. Fury had feared that she would live a cursed life because of it but Luriena had calmly said that magic was all about intent. People who took a unicorn's blood by force lived a cursed life. Someone who was given the blood freely was blessed.

Ginny now had unicorn blood flowing through her veins and would be welcome among any and all herds of the world. It was also why the unicorns called her _soror sanguinem_ – blood sister – and why she called them either _soror sanguinem_ or _sanguine fratris – _Blood sister or blood brother. She returned her attention to the herd with her now and said clearly, "I need your help."

There were snorts and the lead stallion turned and asked, _what could we do to help you soror sanguinem? We would be honored to do whatever it is you need us to._

The fourteen year-old smiled. "Thank you. One of my friend's greatest desires is to at least see a unicorn. She also wants to touch one of you but I will leave that decision up to you when you see her."

Fury waited calmly as the unicorns consulted with each other until the stallion said, _It is a simple thing to come out of this forest. We will do it gladly. Whether or not this person may touch us will be decided when we see her._

Ginny bowed to the herd. "My thanks to you."

She turned and started to walk towards Hogwarts but stopped when she heard a disgruntled snort. _Don't be ridiculous soror sanguinem. You will not walk. You will ride._ The lead stallion came up to her and then stood still enough for her to mount. "You are sure?"

_Just get on soror sanguinem. _Ginny laughed at his impatience. "Of course, _sanguine fratris."_

Fury gracefully mounted on his back and hung on as he broke into a canter and then a gallop. She laughed, pleased as a feeling of freedom that she normally associated with flying enveloped her.

* * *

><p>Perenelle watched as the children laughed. It soothed her old heart to hear such sounds. Especially when all she wanted to be doing was hexing an impudent boy. How Dumbledore became that arrogant she had no idea. Nicolas leaned in and whispered, "<em>Thinking on how to make Albus's life a living hell dear?"<em>

The ancient witch snorted. "_Of course. It's not like he doesn't deserve it."_

Nic laughed at her and she allowed herself a small smile. They were sitting on a rather large blanket that she had conjured about half way between the castle and the forest.

Perenelle looked around and saw two figures that were at least seventh years walking out of Hogwarts. She frowned as she realized that no seventh year would carry themselves like those two were. Like grown adults. Squinting, the old witch realized that one had Weasley red hair and the other very recognizable silver strands.

Perenelle rose and asked, _"Nic, is that Fleur?"_

Her husband stood with her and said, _"Indeed it is. I wonder what she's doing here?"_

The woman shrugged. _"We'll find out soon enough."_

Nicolas nodded and the two waited in silence. The pair approached Dumbledore first but when the man did all the talking and Fleur saw the two of them she quickly approached and threw her arms around Perenelle and then Nicolas. _"Aunt Nelle, Uncle Nic, what are you doing here?"_

The two ancient people returned her embraces before Perenelle responded. _"Well, I came here to murder Dumbledore but as you can see it didn't really work out."_ She gestured to the still breathing Headmaster.

Fleur tilted her head. _"Why do you want to kill Dumbledore?"_

Nic took that question. _"Because he tried to use Legilimency on Fury."_

"_No!" _The young quarter-veela was shocked for a few moments. Then she turned and started to glare at the Headmaster after her surprised had worn off. _"I'll help you Aunt Nelle. She does not deserve to have anyone battering on her defenses."_

By now all other conversations had died and all the English were looking at the three French. The Adult Weasley asked quietly, "Fleur? Why are you glaring at Professor Dumbledore?"

She turned to look at her boyfriend. "Because Bill, 'e haz attacked a member of my family."

Perenelle realized that this was the eldest of the Weasley children, and likely the most observant considering he was a curse-breaker. She exchanged glances with Nic before returning her attention to the now white headmaster.

Bill blinked for a moment. "But isn't all of your family in France?"

"Oui. They w_ere_ all in France. But my seester likes to travel, so it wouldn't surprise me to see her here now."

"Errr…Isn't Gabrielle eight?"

"_Oui._ But eet iz not of Gabrielle that I speak."

"Then who – "

"A fourteen year-old girl called Fury is my seester by our blood, if not by our mozers."

Everyone who had met the girl gaped. Harry was the one who spoke up. "But she looks nothing like you. How can she have your blood?"

Fleur turned to the boy-who-lived and smiled. "Hello 'Arry, and you are indeed correct that she looks nozing like me. As to 'ow she shares my blood…zat is a long story. One zat I shall not tell wizout her permission." She returned her gaze to Bill. "You should conclude our buziness with the Headmaster. I will not speak with him."

Bill nodded dumbly before asking quietly, "And who are they?" He said nodding to the two ancient people.

"Zey are the Flamels." With that she calmly started a conversation in French with Nicolas and Perenelle.

* * *

><p>Ginny smiled at the sunlight hit her face. It hadn't taken very long for them to ride clear of the forest and Vilhan – the lead stallion – easily carried her to twenty feet away from where Emma stood. Everyone was staring open mouthed at her. After all, it was completely unheard of to have someone ride a unicorn.<p>

The fourteen year-old slid off of Vilhan's back and bowed deeply to him. "Thank you _sanguine fratris."_

He whickered in response, retreating several more feet to stand at the front of his herd. Fury turned and strode over to where the surprised first year was standing. "So, Emma, did you get your wish?"

The eleven year-old nodded, awestruck at the beautiful creatures before her. Ginny turned back to Vilhan and asked, "So _sanguine fratris_ can she?"

Emma blinked and looked at her. "Can I what, Fury?"

Ginny shushed her and waited for his answer. She did not have to pause long. _She is pure, we would be happy for her to approach us._

Ginny grinned mischievously and snatched her young friend's hand and began dragging her towards the herd. "Hey what are you doing?" Emma asked in shock.

"I thought you wanted to touch a unicorn, Emma?" She said innocently. The first year stilled, "You mean I can?"

"Yep. Vilhan just said so."

"Vilhan?"

"The unicorn I was riding. His name's Vilhan."

"Oh." Emma looked unsure as the got closer and closer until finally she refused to be moved within five feet of the herd. A brave colt came hesitantly forward and nudged her with his nose, whickering softly. The girl threw a worried look at Fury, chewing out her bottom lip. "Just pet him. He won't bite. Promise."

Emma raised her hand and tentatively stroked the colt's nose, giggling when he snorted into her palm. "He's so soft."

"All unicorns are." Ginny said. But Emma didn't hear as she was completely enraptured by all of the unicorns. The fourteen year-old smiled and shook her head as she retreated back to where the rest of the group was. It was then that she noticed the two new additions, Bill and Fleur.

It didn't surprise Fury at all when her sister came and threw her arms around her. She smiled as she returned the quarter-veela's hug. Very few people were allowed to touch Ginny now and Fleur was one of the few that fell under this category.

"_Fury! I am so glad to see you! I heard what Dumbledore did, the arrogant bastard, I'll make sure Father –"_

The fourteen year-old laughed. "_Slow down Fleur. It's hard for me to understand you when you go that fast. What Dumbledore did isn't important. Just forget it. How about you? How have you been?"_

Fleur smiled. _"Fine. I've been fine."_ Suddenly she started to frown. _"Fury, your glamours? Did you take them off?"_

Ginny's eyes widened. _"Shit. I forgot about that."_

She knew that without those charms she would easily be recognized, despite the green hair. When she looked at her eldest brother she knew that it was too late. His eyes flickered with recognition and despite the years she had spent apart from the Weasleys', she had spent more years with them. More than enough for Bill to see exactly who the girl in front of him was. "Ginny?" He breathed, eyes wide.

Fury closed her eyes, trying to think of how to get out of this mess and realizing there wasn't a way out – that she could only own up to her mistakes. "Hi Bill. How've you been?" She asked with a weak smile, waiting for the coming storm.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that certainly took a while to get out and for that I apologize. First things first, I want to thank my new beta DrNikiReid, 'cuz this update would be far less polished without her aid.<strong>

**Now on to something you lot will likely find far more intriguing. The six quotations at the beginning of this chapter were obviously said by someone, and I left out who on purpose. If you can guess ****_three_**** of the people who said them, you get 1 brownie point. Guess all six and you get 2 brownie points. (Note: Only the first person to guess the quotations will get the brownie points. Don't let this stop you from guessing, 'cuz they might have gotten it wrong.) Also you have to say 1. Voldemort (hey its possible...NOT), because then I know you're not randomly listing six people, even if you got them all right, its the only way you're going to get points. To explain the points, pretty much you can ask for 1. An excerpt from the next chapter, 2. A spoiler for the entire story, 3. An update within a few days (I'm out of school now, I can do that), or 4. Two updates in one day (Note: this one you can only get by using ****_two_**** brownie points).**

**...I think that's about everything. Oh, yeah, the italics when people are talking are French.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Vous êtes plus naïf que je pensais. -<em>**** You're more naive than I thought.**

_**Salaud - **_**Bastard**

**_bastardo arrogante -_**** Arrogant Bastard**

**_le sang_**** - Blood**

***All of this was according to Google Translate...Don't get angry at me if I butchered the languages.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to those who reviewed:<strong>

**CaribbeanTrinidadian - You're wish will soon be granted...**

**mdauben - Emotions are fickle things. I don't want them to rush into a relationship but for what I'm thinking its going to be rather soon when they get together...I think. I'm not really sure. I need to check with my plot bunny supervisors. As for Gin being busy, of course she was. Who wouldn't be...And far more busy then you think. I don't dislike Snape, but I don't like him either...Though its kinda hard to tell with him getting his face punched in. I'm glad you like it.**

**Blik - If you still want to be my Beta I'd be more than happy to have two. Different views on things are always a good thing. Hopefully the fallout was interesting.**

**Firestorm2004 - Once a bastard, always a bastard. Really, who tortures children like he does anyway, other than a sadistic bastard.**

**benperez31 - You seem very interested in Emma...Maybe for good reason, or maybe not for good reason. We shall see. My Hermione is a bit more emotionally oriented than usual. She just disguises it with 'logic'. So really her assumption was emotional and not logical. Bill, Bill, why did you have to give away Fury? Nice catch with the Gryphon thing. I'm really oblivous, when I skimmed you're review I didn't catch the beta offer - and because I feel horrible, I'll make you a deal. If you want I will send you all of my unedited updates at the same time my beta gets them, and if you want to edit them, go right ahead but if you don't, then just read 'em at your own leisure. Sound good?**

**afisher112 - I'm glad to hear that. I strive to be as original as possible, and considering exactly how many fanfics are out there its hard to do. Ginny can be all types of people. That's why I like her so much. She can kinda be a Dasmel-in-Distress (CoS) or she could be a BA and kick butt (OotP/HBP/DH). It really depends on how you want to paint her as. But I agree, to me she's always been way to powerful for her to be a complete D-i-D.**

**moonfrog274 - Apparently, not that often. Really, all joking aside, it can be anywhere from a couple of hours to a couple of weeks (as demonstrated right now). It all depends on my mood. Sorry I can't give you a better answer than that. And thanks.**

**BekaRoo - So do I...That's kinda a strange thing for an author to say isn't it?...Thanks for giving me 2 reviews...Even though I probably only deserved the one.**

**Anonymous Reveiwer: Irene Radcliffe - I'm glad the emotions seem real. It truly is a great compliment when someone says that your writing effects them emotionally. To me at least. Even with all the glamours, Ginny still has many of the same manerisms, so it isn't all that surprising that he recognizes her. I'm out of school, so I should be able to update this story quicker than before. Thanks. Hopefully it still is even though its been awhile since I updated.**

**Mei fa-chan - Thank you.**

**JNottle - Ginny isn't better than Harry per se. She's just better trained them him at the moment. As for it being iffy...I don't really know how to respond to that. I mean, the reason Harry's so strong is because of all of his experiences. They shaped who he was. Granted, they were terrible experiences but Ginny has had her share of horrible situations as well, the Riddle's Diary being the first of many. And hasn't Harry always been somewhat of a whiny hormonal child?**

**EllaPotter1988 - Congratulations, you win...Well nothing unless you guess those names. Hope your exam went well.**

**DrNikiReid - Thanks. And that's all I'm going to say 'cuz I think I've already talked to you enough.**

**mistic-gal - I'm glad you like it so much. And just as a reassurance, while I might take a good long time to update, I won't abandon this story until it's finished. As for your questions they will all be answered in time...Though with the Harry one, yes he will...And very badly to.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to those who Favorited EFGG: Sasparilla89, alexrc55, Rekmond, vizsla, BekaRoo, CCLan, AddyD90, rockrose, emiilyholder, DrNikiReid, zanthian123, mistic-gal, je t'amour, Prajakta29, and KenJ071586.<strong>

**And finally, Thanks to those who added EFGG to their alerts: Nugget88, , NeoMatrixj2, dracolovesamanda, zerotoinfinity, special2, oOo-ithil-oOo, chucklesnola, phoenixbb, WildWolfPup, and luukjn.**

***If your name is on the Favorites list it will not be on the Alerts list.**

****I apologize if I missed anyone's name.**


	19. Ch 16: Confrontations

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the Wizarding World..._**

**Chapter Sixteen: Confrontations**

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was arguably one of the most beautiful places in the United Kingdom. Its extensive grounds were part of the appeal, and currently more than half of the school's population was enjoying the weather of early June. However most students were not out and about to simply bask in the reality of summer, but to watch the unfolding drama that one teenager with shocking green hair was causing.

Said green-haired girl was currently standing with her eyes closed, just waiting for someone to say _something._ After Bill had said her name and she had responded to it, Ginny had been anticipating on explosion of differing reactions just like what had happened after she had assaulted Snape.

_Was that really only an hour-and-a-half ago?_ She thought in dismay. _I wonder exactly how long this day is going to turn out to be_. After remaining an unmoving statue for several minutes, Ginny finally summoned up her Gryffindor courage and opened her eyes.

Four of those who had been at the Ministry were staring at her with open mouths. Luna was the only one not to react, or at least that's what Ginny thought, but it was rather hard to tell when her friend always had a dreamy stare on her face. The teachers all looked absolutely stunned, save for McGonagall who oddly enough looked like a cat who had eaten a canary. The three French citizens were all looking at her with varying degrees of sympathy and the multitudes of other students seemed to be intrigued. Bill himself was gazing at her with a mixture of sadness, love, and hope.

"Ginny?" He whispered – his voice just a little stronger than before. "Is that really you?"

The fourteen year-old couldn't hold back the snort that came from her brother's slightly reverent tone of voice. "No, I'm actually Voldemort but I decided to undergo transgender surgery."

All of the purebloods looked confounded, but the half-bloods and muggleborns were all choking back laughter. Bill just looked confused at Ginny's seemingly flippant treatment of the revelation. The rapid blinking was a dead give-away. "What?"

She snickered when she noticed that quite a few people had their wands pointed at her. "It doesn't matter." Ginny waved her hand dismissively. "I _am _your sister though if that's what you're concerned about."

Ron stepped forward and said, "Really? Because you don't really act like our sister."

Ginny looked at the brother who she had been closest to before his first year. After he had come back, he hadn't seemed to care about her. It was "Harry" this or "Hermione" that. Apparently attending Hogwarts had made him too cool to hang out with his baby sister. She loved Ron. But that didn't mean she didn't harbor a small amount of dislike for what had happened during her own first year. While she knew full well that she was mostly at fault, Ginny couldn't help but think that if even one of her _four_ brothers who were at Hogwarts with her had taken a little time to talk to her that she wouldn't have turned to that damn diary. She almost completely blamed herself…But couldn't stop blaming them either. Not until they apologized.

These were the thoughts that ran through the teenagers head as she examined her brother, who was quite a bit taller than when she had left home. Those thoughts caused her face to darken, to become a mask of pain, anger, and hatred that no fourteen year-old should have. It was also these thoughts that made her voice far colder than her previous light-hearted tones.

"And how would you know?" She asked quietly. "How would you know how your sister acts?"

The two brothers glanced at each other before the youngest opened his mouth to respond. Ginny raised a hand to silence him as she continued to speak, her voice growing louder with each word. "How would you know, when you didn't even notice that she was being possessed? How would you know, when you pretended that her first year _hadn't happened?_ That she had _never been_ possessed? _HOW_ would you _KNOW_ when you _BARELY_ spoke to her?" She paused for a moment before answering her own questions. _"YOU WOULDN'T!"_

Her voice was filled with myriads of emotions as she screamed those two words. The most prominent of which were anger and sadness. Ginny's chest was heaving, her breathing ragged as she glared at her two brothers. She knew that her eyes – for the third time that day – were what you would see if she was in her Gryphon form. But she couldn't bring herself to care.

Ron and Bill had recoiled at her impassioned speech, stunned – unable to do more than accurate impressions of fish. Ginny felt two hands on her shoulders. She glanced behind her and saw Fleur and Perenelle looking at her with understanding gazes. The two women's stares allowed her to calm the raging storm of emotions that existed inside her mind, she returned her eyes to her brothers and after taking a deep breath said softly, "You wouldn't know, because you don't know what happened to her."

She took a moment to look into their eyes before continuing. "You're right. The Ginny you knew would likely have not acted the way you see me act. The one you _knew…_That Ginny..." The fourteen year-old stopped talking as her feelings stopped the words in her throat, making her bow her head under their weight. She took a few deep breaths, drawing strength from her sister and the Flamels before raising her head and saying clearly, "That Ginny Weasley is dead. She's been dead for almost four years now."

The green haired teen continued to look calmly at her brothers. Both of them looked like they had just lost something of great value to them. Bill – strong, caring Bill – was the first to find his voice. "What do you mean, she's dead? If you _are_ our sister…Then wouldn't Ginny Weasley be standing ten feet away from me?"

Ginny smiled wanly at her eldest brother. "No…and Yes. The Ginny Weasley that you're thinking of – the one who was innocent, the one who loved Harry Potter, the one who believed that Good always wins over Evil…That Ginny is dead."

Ron tried to protest but she just kept going. "Oh, I'll admit that she put up one hell of a fight. It took her about nine months to die and she didn't go gently into that good night...Sometimes I wonder if it would be better if she _hadn't_ raged against the dying of the light."

Ginny's eyes fluttered closed as she felt Fleur and Perenelle squeeze her shoulders. "It likely would have been less painful to be sure. Then I wouldn't have to deal with the mess she left me with."

She shook her head slightly before returning her gaze to the horrified looks that everyone – even Luna – was giving her. She raised an eyebrow. "Is it really all that surprising to hear that I have serious issues? I mean even if Voldemort was only sixteen in that diary, he was still a terrible person, who did horrific things." Ginny felt her body involuntarily shudder at the thoughts _that_ conjured up. "I will have those memories with me for the rest of my life now, and it is a burden I wouldn't wish upon any other…But I digress, the point is that the innocent Ginny Weasley you knew is never going to come back. End of story."

It was Harry who spoke next. Not surprising that he was the first to find his voice, he _did_ face a sixty-foot basilisk. "You said 'No and Yes'. I get the _no_ part now but what about the _yes_?"

Ginny rolled one shoulder in a half-hearted shrug as both French women released their grips on her. "Because I am Ginevra Molly Weasley. Just not the same one you remember. I'm more confident, more certain of my choices, and definitely not star-struck in the _boy-who-lived_'s presence." She smirked as she said the last part.

Bill spoke calmly. "That doesn't mean you still can't be an innocent Ginny. So you're more mature, you grew up, it happens to everyone. It doesn't matter. You're still my _innocent_ little sister."

The green-haired teen sighed gritting her teeth as she squeezed her eyes closed. _I really didn't want to say this but he gives me no choice._ "The _innocent little sister_ you speak of is definitely dead…After all, she wasn't a killer."

Ginny calmly returned Bill's gaze, ignoring the shocked gasps that came from the teachers' – and the five Ministry kids' – mouths. "What do you mean," the curse-breaker said slowly. "By 'killer'."

"Exactly that. I've killed. I'll likely kill again. I'm no more innocent then a hit-wizard."

Dumbledore had finally shaken off his shock to say, "I am afraid that I must detain you for the Aurors. Justice must be done. No murderer may be allowed to go free."

The old man pulled out his wand to find five pointed at him. Ginny's, Fleur's, Emma's, and both of the Flamels'. "I'm afraid you are mistaken Headmaster. I said 'killer' not 'murderer'. I assure you there _is_ a difference."

"And what is that?" Harry's voice cut through the silence like a knife through butter. She saw that the Five had their wands out, along with all of the teachers, and her eldest brother. However none of them were pointing at her. It seemed that they weren't going to try and duel them until understanding what she meant.

"Murderers in my book are people who kill without reason. People who torture and maim and slaughter for no reason other than that they enjoy it. Murderers are people like Voldemort and his Death Eaters." Ginny took a deep breath. "Killers – on the other hand – _do_ have a reason to end another's life…We kill because we have no other choice. Because there is no alternative. We kill, so that innocents can continue to _be_ innocent. We kill in defense, to protect. Killers are warriors, those who fight for a reason. Killers are people like Aurors, the Flamels, and McGonagall. Killers are shrouded in darkness so that others don't have to understand what it means walk a path of death and destruction."

She met the green eyes that seemed to sparkle from behind the round glasses he always wore. "Killers, while not innocent, are not guilty either. I've taken perhaps twenty lives. Their blood shall forever stain my soul. But I no longer feel any guilt for the blood that blackens my hands. Each life, I had a reason for taking." Ginny's voice was completely calm, as if she were discussing the weather and not the people she had killed. "The first three were not completely planned. I was just trying to protect a five year-old girl from being kidnapped. I used second year curses: _Diffindo, Reducto, _and_ Expelliarmus_. I forgot that I was significantly more powerful than any other second year and poured more power than necessary to make the men stop. The results were one kidnapper in two pieces, one kidnapper whose chest had disappeared, and one kidnapper with a crushed skull.

"The next two were only a few weeks later. Two men were hunting a unicorn, and had managed to bring her down. One man ended up headless, and the other's upper body was obliterated." Ginny met each person she believed to be important's gaze – McGonagall's, Dumbledore's, Bill's, Ron's, Harry's, Hermione's, Neville's, Luna's – and held it for several seconds. "The final four were a few days ago, at the Department of Mysteries. I killed them so I could live…I am not proud of what I have done. But neither am I ashamed. I am what I am and if you cannot live with that, then perhaps I should never have come back."

"Maybe you shouldn't have." Ginny's eyes snapped over to Ron. "We missed you. For four years we've looked for you. Your leaving tore up our family. To find out that you're no better than You-Know-Who now…" Ron's eyes were hard as he spoke, infused with a disgust that made his sister's heart clench.

Ginny blinked, feeling a tear slide down her check as she bowed her head. She kept her voice even as her shoulders began to shake with suppressed sobs. "Very well. Since it seems to be your heart-felt wish I will leave. Good bye Brother…Know that I will always love you…And everyone else with 'Weasley' as a last name to."

With that the fourteen year-old flashed back to Flamel Castle, only allowing herself to breakdown into uncontrollable tears when she was alone. Paxluma quickly appeared at her side and started to sing to no avail. She quickly looked into the girl's mind to find out what was wrong. _Oh, chickling. I'm so sorry._ Ginny's tears only came faster after the phoenix's statement.

* * *

><p>Even after being involved with magic for several years, nothing could have prepared Harry Potter to watch a girl he cared for burst into flames and disappear. He blinked, trying to figure out if he had really just seen Ginny do that. Glancing around her saw that everyone else's mouths were hanging open as well. <em>At least I'm not the only one hallucinating if I imagined that.<em>

Nicolas Flamel stepped forward and gave Ron a scathing look. "Congratulations. You just made your sister's worst fear come true." The man's jovial face darkened considerably after he spoke those words. "You are very lucky that you are not yet of age, and that Fury still loves you. Otherwise, I would challenge you right here, right now to _Honos Certo_. An honor duel."

Harry didn't really understand what Nicolas meant but it was obvious from the way Ron paled that his best mate did. The ancient man inclined his head slightly to the boy-who-lived before saying, "I do believe it's time for us to leave, don't you agree dear?"

Perenelle nodded and without another word spun on her heel, heading toward the gate. Nicolas remained only to say a few words in French to Fleur before following his wife.

If it was possible Ron got even paler when the quarter-Veela turned and glared at him along with Bill. For a second Harry almost felt sorry for his mate before he remembered the strange orange light on Fury's – _Ginny's –_ face. It was small, a streak of light gliding down her cheek. _I think…it was a tear._ The thought caused him to start glaring at his insensitive prat of a best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Mwahahahahaha! Feel the wrath of the cliffhanger that doesn't seem to be a cliffhanger! Or at least that's what it is according to my beta. While I'm on that subject thanks goes to <span>DrNikiReid<span> for putting up with me, and being my beta. Remember that challenge I gave you people? Considering only one person responded and even then they only got one of the people right, I'm going to be change the rules. Each correct name is worth one point and you now need _three_ points in order to get me to update twice in one day. On that note, number 6 will no longer be worth any points because that's the one they guessed correctly. ****You know I'm feeling the need to go on a writing spree soon. Not today, but hopefully there will be a mass influx of new chapters soon.**

**On a final note to all my readers before I go into a personal thanks for reviewing, I just want to say that I never expected so many people to enjoy my writing. So thanks to the 142 people who've reviewed, the 102 who now have EFGG on their favorites list, the 157 who have EFGG on their alerts list, the 7 communities who have EFGG in their archives, and finally EVERYONE who made the 37,886 hit count possible. You guys are the reason I keep writing this story. **

**Thanks to those who reviewed:**

**mwinter1**** – Yeah, I seem to have gotten worse now that its summer huh? Sorry about that.**

**Comet Jim**** – Errr…I never left. I just didn't really feel like writing. That would have been interesting but not really fitting in with what I have planned for this story…The recruitment thing was again an interesting idea but not something that's going to happen in this story. First kill was answered. Kinda. More info about who that five-year old Gin was protecting will come. As I said, 6 was the only one that was right. You're free to guess again on the others. So as of this moment you have 1 point.**

**Firestorm2004**** – Fun, fun, fun. More H/G interaction will come soon. After the next chapter, I think. No one should be able to justify essentially raping someone mentally. It's just not…right. You are correct and the Harry imbalance will be solved…I think. It's rather bad when the author doesn't really know what's going on isn't it?**

**Lady . Whitlock – Thanks. Ginny will be attending Hogwarts for her fifth year…Which means that she will be there eventually, but not quite yet…I haven't decided on what will happen her sixth (Harry's seventh) year however. **

**DrNikiReid**** – Talk too much? Us? Perish the thought. And I'm glad you get some satisfaction from it… P.S. Four legged-spider.**

**mdauben**** – Glad to make someone's day. I couldn't resist putting that in there. Made feel a bit more I dunno, real? Me forget something? Actually, that happens quite often, but not that time. It is a little funny that she let out the cat so soon…But my theory on that is that subconsciously, Ginny wanted her family to know who she was, and so putting on the glamours slipped her mind. Hopefully, this chapter lived up to your expectations.**

**moneystrine**** – Man (and if you're female that's just a figure of speech, ya know, didn't mean to insult you or anything), you just made me feel horribly guilty when I read that review. I'm glad you like it, but still talk about guilt…I know that was not you're intention, so I'm just going to say thanks for the complement, since if you're looking every day you must really like this story. Thanks for saying that about originality…That's really something a strived for in this story. The entire reason I wrote this story was to explore what Ginny's character would be like if she were stronger, more confident, and more powerful.**

**Blik**** – Yep she is. Even I don't know all that much about her and I created her…Kinda. Initial creation dues go to Rowling. Thanks for the advice. When I summon up enough energy to change it I will. And while I did get the words from google translate I have taken two years of Latin, so I kinda know what I'm doing with that…Kinda. Thanks though. Reactions are always interesting to find out…As for the beta thing, I sent you a PM so check your inbox and reply through that please. **

**Anonymous Reviewer: Kai**** – Well, I believe that all cliffys are pure evil, but apparently mine must be masterfully written to make you say that. So thanks for the unintended compliment.**

**CaribbeanTrinidadian**** – And now the entire Hogwarts population knows. I wonder, how bad will the fallout be? Wait, that's what you're supposed to wonder not me.**

**BekaRoo**** – Ginny and Harry will start talking…after the next chapter…I think. Harry will learn how to fight eventually, yes…And its going to suck for him. I'm glad you liked it.**

**Anonymous Reviewer: Irene Radcliffe**** – Thanks and Bill, while not my favorite character, is also not my least favorite. It's not a kind thing to be addicted to, considering how fast I've been updating. Well, I must be doing something right if its still your favorite story.**

**mistic-gal**** – I find it fun to reply to each of my reviewers reviews. I think it makes them feel special, so they'll review more…Yeah, I'm not sure why I do it actually. Again, two chapters for the real fun to start. It was only a matter of time before it came out. As for what happens with her family, that's for me to know and you to try and figure out. You're the first one to mention that connection between Fleur and Ginny, because of that (and the fact that I doubt anyone reads _all_ of these responses), I'll give you a hint as to how it happened. It'll be in the story sometime but…For now just know that it had something to do with Ginny's first kill (or three, considering they happened within seconds of each other). Dumbledore's heart's in the right place and Snape…I've already talked about my feelings with him.**

**Heaven Abdool**** – Thanks…And the well thought out comment just made me grin. No offense, as it pleases me that this actually seems to have a plot, but I just do what my plot bunny superiors tell me to do. The strong Ginny thing seems to be something that everyone likes. Harry will stop being emo soon, just bear with me for a little. Emma, Emma, Emma…I'm not really going to say anything about her right now. Well I'm glad that you like it so much. And yeah, I don't really need any more betas right now, but thanks for the offer.**

**Anonymous Reviewer: Eternal-Chaos**** – Thank you…And a lot of people seem to be reviewing that don't normally do so…It gives me a warm fuzzy feeling. A great deal of people like the strong Ginny, which is good. I think that in canon she was a bit underdeveloped as a character. That scene is kinda when the two really start connecting…Or at least that's my opinion but considering its my story, my opinions carry a bit more weight than they usually do. You're the first one who hasn't assumed that Emma's important because I threw her in there. To answer you, yes and no. Which means I have plans for her but I'm not completely sure what's going to happen with her. Eternal Flame Guiding Green. That's a fair question, and I spent a while pondering what to name my story. Originally, it was Eternal Flame, A Guiding Green, but I decided that the 'a' wasn't really doing anything. Anyway, Eternal Flame refers to Ginny (though no, she's not immortal) Guiding (you know leading, advising, however you want to define this word) Green (I've made a point of mentioning Harry's eyes in this story. They're green.). So hopefully that makes a bit more sense. This story was mainly going to be H/G so I thought that I title dedicated to them would be fitting. Come on, they aren't _that _bad…But then again I know what's going to happen so maybe they are. Thanks for the engaging questions, I enjoyed answering them.**

**Anonymous Reviewer: mrsyaya**** – Technically, you couldn't have finished it because I haven't finished writing it…But I get your meaning. Thank you. As for Ginny being gutsy, I think a lot of people don't give her the credit she deserves. She was possessed by Voldemort for 9 months…And I have a feeling that if she was as strong as she is then people would have died and not just been petrified. About the Flamels…Yeah, anyone who likes them is not going to be happy very soon. As for the H/G thing it will happen eventually. **

** Zeus44456 – Considering how many HP stories I hold in high regard on this site, that is an enormous compliment. Thank you. I don't need another beta, but now you've tempted me with the French thing…How about if I want anything done in French, I'll ask you how to translate it, and in the process give you the chapter. You probably won't get all the chapters in advance but you'd get a fair amount of them. And I know that Google Translate butchers everything…That's why I plead for forgiveness and then say, "Not my fault, blame Google Translate". **

**Svenion**** – Thank you. I'm glad you like it. **

**liviekate**** – Ummm…Thank you? I'm assuming you love my writing style and ideas which would make this a great deal less awkward…So yeah, I'm just going to say thanks and move on.**

**Mei fa-chan**** – Thank you. **

**Considering how many people favorite/alert EFGG nowadays, I'm going to stop listing off their names. Just know that I am grateful to each and every one of you for taking the time to read my story. Thank you.**

_**EDIT: Someone's asked if I will give you a list of names that the challenge pertains to. I'm not going to, because I believe that giving the names just makes it too easy. But I will compromise and say that there were 3 teachers and 2 students left. HOWEVER, that was before I looked at the recent reviews. Now, only number 4 is open for guessing. Which is a teacher. Congrats to Comet Jim for getting five points...Because of that he can no longer guess who number 4 is...**_


	20. Ch 17: The End of Legends

**_Disclaimer: Not mine._**

**_Also _**_"Talking."** means that they are speaking in French.**_

**Chapter Seventeen: The End of Legends**

After the fiasco that she had come to call _proof of her brother's lack of sensitivity_, Ginny had stumbled to her room and not ventured from it since. It would be the fourth day that she had holed up in her sanctuary. Each day was relatively the same. She had locked the door, refusing both Nicolas and Perenelle entrance. They could have easily circumvented that but they allowed her the false sense of control. It was necessary for her to not break down.

Seeing Ron had made Ginny extremely happy, but to have him compare her to Voldemort? The teen was normally calm in circumstances that required it, but she had limits. And having her _brother_ say that she was no better than _Voldemort_ had surpassed them. She could stand being called a murderer. She could stand being called uncaring, unfeeling. She would never be able to stand someone saying that she was a sociopath hell-bent on world domination, ready to subjugate and enslave non-magical people. Ginny would never _ever_ stand for that.

So she had locked herself in her room. Dafy and Paxluma were the only two that dared enter. Dafy brought the food and Paxluma the comfort. _Even if what he said was out of line, this is getting ridiculous._ Ginny stared blankly at the wall as she thought about Ron's words and her reaction. She shook off the memories that had been flitting through her mind – some good, some not so much – and stood on shaky legs.

Several days of inactivity had made her like a newborn foal trying to get her legs under her for the first time. It only took her a few steps to regain her normal balance. Ginny walked confidently into her closet. Ten minutes later she walked out of her room dressed in a t-shirt and gym shorts. No shoes. It was comforting to feel the cold stone underneath her feet. After living here for so many years a bit of the Flamels' magic had embedded itself in the masonry, making it more than just a castle. Just like Hogwarts was more than just a school.

Ginny padded softly to the family dining room. It was almost funny that the Castle had three of them. One for family and good friends, an informal one for acquaintances, and a formal one for people who you wanted to curse but had to play nice to because of politics. Or punch. The teen had discovered that there was no better way to cure a small amount of anger than to hit something.

Upon her entrance to the room Nic and Perenelle looked up and gave her almost identical smiles. However, neither of them spoke. Both simply gestured to the chair across from them and resumed eating. It made the fourteen year-old feel slightly better as they ate in companionable silence. The Flamels didn't try to get her to talk before she was ready, and for that she was thankful.

Finishing up her breakfast, Ginny said quietly, "I'm going to go flying. Just send Paxluma to find me if you need me."

The girl didn't wait for an answer but quickly walked through the corridors until she was outside. Feeling stone change to grass, she started to run before jumping up into the air and transforming into her Gryphon form. Ginny knew that she couldn't put her problems off forever but for now, losing herself in the joy of flight was the only thing that mattered. She'd worry about her family, Voldemort, everything _after_ she finished this flight. She'd earned that.

* * *

><p>Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel had lived long and fruitful lives. Close to seven centuries worth of adventures had tired the pair out, and they were ready for the long rest. Which is why death did not hold the same power over them as it did for most other humans. They were glad that they had had enough time to save Ginny Weasley from her path of self-hatred.<p>

The prophecy that spoke of the girl was one about the destruction – or salvation – of the world. The two had not told their many greats-granddaughter – on her mother's side – the exact wording of said prophecy, knowing that she was not ready to understand. They could feel their time drawing to a close and were glad that the girl was not here to see their last breaths.

It was Nic who died first. His lungs took one last shuddering breath just before his heart gave out. Perenelle, who was slightly younger, likely could have survived a few more days…But upon seeing the man she loved for approximately six-hundred and sixty years die, she lost the will, the fire that she was so known for and her heart simply stopped beating.

The two most ancient people in the world had died a peaceful death, in each other's arms, on the fluffy Persian carpet in front of the fire in their sitting rooms. That was how Ginny found them – wrapped in each other's arms with smiles on their faces – when she came back from her flight twenty minutes later.

* * *

><p>Molly Weasley stared at Minerva, struggling to believe what the older witch had told her. "Ginny's alive? She was at Hogwarts?"<p>

The woman shook her head. "Well I _knew _she was alive." She glanced at the family clock, where her daughter's hand was resting on 'Home'. A few months after Ginny had left her hand had moved from 'Lost' to 'Home'. It had made the Weasleys think that their beloved daughter and sister had come home. But after several hours of frantic searching, Molly's heart had sank when she had realized that Ginny had found another place to call _home._

The Weasley Matriarch returned her gaze to the intimidating professor before her. "But she's unharmed? Happy?"

The Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts sipped her tea before responding. "She was at Hogwarts for several hours, along with Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel whom I would guess have been looking after her these past few years. They seemed extremely close."

Minerva must have sensed Molly's distress, because she set her tea cup and saucer down and laid a hand on the other woman's trembling ones. "I don't think Ginny has replaced you or Arthur with them. It seemed more like the relationship between a favorite aunt and uncle than a parental one."

There was a ghost of a smile on the Transfiguration Mistress's face as she recalled something. "After all, I don't think Ginny ever hung Arthur upside-down and silenced him."

The green-eyed woman let out a small chuckle at Molly's confused face. "She had a slight disagreement with Lord Flamel, which ended with him hanging perhaps twenty feet in the air upside-down. It was rather amusing…Returning to your questions…"

Molly noticed the hesitation in the other woman's eyes. "What? What's wrong with her? What's wrong with my daughter?"

Minerva let out a sigh, closing her eyes. She opened them a few seconds later. "While she was at Hogwarts, nothing…However, you heard of the events at the Department of Mysteries that occurred several days ago?" Seeing the other woman's nod, the older witch continued. "You heard of a mysterious teenager that saved Harry's, Hermione's, Luna's, Neville's, and Ronald's lives?"

The red-head nodded again. The professor closed her eyes again, obviously conflicted. "I'm not sure how to tell you this Molly…But that teen…That girl who challenged Voldemort and his inner circle _alone_ and made it a stalemate, if not outright _winning_…That was Ginny, Molly."

The woman sat there in stunned silence for a few moment, mind unable to process it before saying, "That's not possible." Molly stood up and began busying herself in the kitchen. "She's a child! There is no way that a _child_ could do something like that…No way _my_ little girl could do that! She's only fourteen, she shouldn't have to fight!"

The Weasley Matriarch continued on the train of thought for another half-hour. Minerva said nothing, merely allowed her former student her breakdown. Finally, Molly slowed down and looked at the woman that she respected – second only to Dumbledore – with unshed tears glittering in her eyes.

Professor McGonagall stated in her calm Scottish brogue, "I'm afraid that it's true Molly. It seems that your daughter has been training extremely hard these years that she has been absent from your life…Continuing on with my response, Ginny was the teen at the Ministry that night, and she was hurt. Badly. Enough that I thought she would not make it." The tears began to stream down the red-haired witch's face.

"She survived though. It seems that is what Ginny is. A survivor." Minerva smiled at the distraught woman before her. "Be proud of that. You raised a remarkable young woman, Molly. She has endured things no one should, and become stronger for it." Her expression turned extremely serious as she regarded her former student. "Whether you like it or not, Ginny is no longer a child Molly. You cannot continue to treat her as one."

The mother of seven bowed her head, tears streaming down her face. "How can I stop? I still remember what she looked like in the hospital wing after the Chamber…She was so small, so scared, so…so…"

Minerva let the sobs run their course before quietly saying, "That girl might not be gone, but she is buried. Know that it might be a while before Ginny returns."

"Why?" Molly's head had snapped to attention, eyes piercing her former professor.

"It is not my place to say." McGonagall stood to leave. "I must return to Hogwarts to help prepare for the students' departure." On the threshold of the door, the intimidating woman turned back to Molly. "Ask Ronald…Ask him why his sister ran again."

With that Minerva swept from the Burrow with a grace that few could match. Molly began to prepare dinner, wondering if she would ever see her little girl again.

* * *

><p>Ron Weasley was having a terrible week. First off, he followed his best mate to the Department of Mysteries to 'save' mass murderer Sirius Black. The man was innocent but it turned out into more of a <em>stay alive<em> situation than a _rescue mission_. He had been knocked unconscious and then turned into a _hamster_, of all things. The teen understood that it was necessary but still. It was likely that he would never be able to forget the indignity of it, even though he was unconscious the entire time.

_Then_ a few days later the person who had saved them at the Ministry showed up at Hogwarts with two absolute nutters. They were apparently the Flamels, but Ron couldn't quite understand how someone ancient could be that…well, _that._ To make matters worse the teen turned out to be his _little sister._ He loved Ginny. He had wanted to see her every day the past three years that she had been missing. But to find out exactly how much she had changed…Was almost unbearable.

Of course upon realizing that she wasn't the care-free Gin-Gin that he remembered, Ron had proceeded to shove his foot so far into his mouth that it was unlikely to ever come out. After yelling at him, Hermione had then proceeded to ignore him. Harry was even worse; he just glared at the youngest Weasley boy any time he was in the vicinity.

Ron had had a lot of time to think, considering that his two best mates were ignoring him. During this time he realized what he said had been completely and totally uncalled for. The short few hours that Ginny had been at Hogwarts she had shown that her heart – while far more guarded than before – was still in the right place. She was _nothing _like You-Know-Who. The boy only hoped that he'd get a chance to tell her that. That his sister would come back one more time, so he could throw himself on his knees and beg for her forgiveness.

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore was sitting at his desk in his office contemplating events. This was not unusual, for the powerful wizard often thought of the current going-ons of the world and how to work them into his plans. And one Ginny Weasley would almost certainly ruin all of his plans, simply by existing.<p>

Harry was a horcrux. It was something that Albus had come to realize within the past year, considering the boy's visions. It was a terrible realization, one that meant Harry Potter would have to be the boy-who-died. No matter how much he personally loved him, there was no way the Headmaster would allow, could allow, Tom to live simply because Harry couldn't die. After all _for neither can live while the other survives_. Dumbledore shook his head sadly, coming to one of the hardest decisions he had made since the war against Grindelwald.

In the darkness of his office, the one-hundred and fourteen year-old wizard felt every single day of his age, as he started to plan how to kill a boy he loved like his own grandson. The only comfort he had was that _it is for the greater good._

* * *

><p>Fawkes gave a soft trill of sadness. His bonded had fallen from the days where he had been one of the most steadfast supporters of the Light. The phoenix knew that he was plotting to kill a <em>Deus das Chamas's<em> mate. No matter what he had previously done, the bird would never – could never – stand for that. Nor would any of his kind. With one last trill of goodbye, Fawkes severed the connection between Dumbledore and himself before flaming to the _Deus das Chamas's_ side.

What he found surprised the phoenix. For instead of the strong Chickling Paxluma had told him about, the girl was on her knees, crying. When Fawkes saw his mate, singing a song of farewell, and saw the two bodies he knew what had happened. He weaved his song of – not happiness exactly – but of contentment, of moving forward into Paxluma's mourning trills.

* * *

><p>Ginny couldn't believe that it had finally happened – that Nic and Perenelle were finally dead. Of course, she <em>knew<em> that it would happen and that it would likely happen soon – her mentors had been dropping hints that they would be finished with this life soon – but to have it actually _happen…_

The teen was in a stunned state of disbelief. Intellectually knowing was not the same as coming across their dead bodies – no matter how at peace those bodies seemed to be. Ginny had fallen to her knees with her head bowed and cried. After the brief spurt of tears directly after her brother's comments she had spent the days locked in her room in silence.

It was ironic, in a strange twisted sort of way. That one of her blood family made her cry and then – perhaps when she needed her adoptive family the most – they died. There was nothing that could be done now, but it did not make their deaths easier to shoulder.

Ginny raise her head when she heard another 'voice' join forces with Paxluma. The slightly deeper trills were coming from a phoenix that was more scarlet than gold – the direct opposite of Perenelle's familiar, who was more gold than scarlet – and was obviously male.

"Fawkes…?" The red-head asked, surprised that Dumbledore's familiar would be anywhere near Flamel Castle.

_Deus das Chamas…You certainly look better than the last time I saw you._ The male phoenix's voice had a small amount of amusement in it, though far more sadness was present. _I am sorry that our meeting had to take place again on such a sorrow filled day._

The teen smiled – her first real smile in three days – and said, "No, it's not like you could've predicted that they would die today. I mean, I knew they were on the final stretch of the marathon that was their lives, but I had no idea that the finish line was so close."

The two phoenixes glanced at each other – hearing the bitterness and fear in the girl's voice – before Paxluma spoke. _What are you afraid of, Chickling?_

Ginny allowed her eyes to drift back to the empty shells that had once contained Nicolas and Perenelle's souls. "What am I not afraid of? Their _gone_ 'Luma. _Gone_. And now I have no idea what the hell I'm supposed to do. My family seems to hate me and I have a feeling that whoever inherits this Castle is not going to like me living on it. And after they kick me out I have no idea where I'm going to go."

_You worry too much Chickling, _Paxluma's voice had always had a calming effect on the teen and this day was no different. Ginny visibly relaxed, tense muscles loosening and her breathing was no longer something seen on someone about to hyperventilate. _Everything will work out. But until then, don't you think you should do something with their bodies?_

Slowly the Gryffindor turned back and looked at the pair of phoenixes. "Yeah, I should. One of you wouldn't happen to know how to organize a funeral would you?"

_No, Chickling. But I'm sure Stéphane_ _or Apolline would have some idea._

Ginny nodded. "Off to Delacour Manor then."

The teen stood, preparing to flame to her third home before realizing that Dumbledore's familiar had never really answered her unasked question. "Fawkes, why are you here? I mean it's always nice to see friends, but why now?"

The phoenix shifted uncomfortably, like a student being asked about something they did by a teacher, but the teacher has no actually proof of the infraction. _I do not think now would be the best time for me to tell you. I came here because it was the first place I could think of, and Albus…_

Fawkes trailed off, allowing Ginny to assume that the Headmaster was being annoying in some way to the sensitive creature. Considering his recent action in regards to her, she honestly couldn't blame the phoenix for escaping. "Of course. You're always welcome here. After all, you _did_ save my life down in the Chamber."

If a phoenix could smile, he would have. Instead, Fawkes gave a small trill of happiness. Ginny shook her head slightly before flaming directly into the foyer of the Manor. After the first few times of her appearing outside the gates, walking to the imposing front doors, knocking, and then waiting to be let in, Apolline had had enough and told her, in no uncertain terms, to just come in. _"After all, you're family now. Don't forget it."_

Delacour Manor was not as large as the Castle, but was still a sprawling structure, that took up a great deal of space. It also had an elegance woven throughout it that most of the Castle lacked. Ginny allowed her senses to guide her to the sitting room that Apolline and Gabrielle were in.

When the eight year-old saw her blood-sister, she jumped up – dropping the muggle pen that she was using to do her work – and gave Ginny a flying tackle that was the shy girl's equivalent of a hug in regards to the fourteen year-old.

"_Ginny! Sister! You're here, I didn't know you were coming! It's been _weeks_ since you came to visit…I've almost convinced Mother to let us get a dog, all I need to do is my school work…I've had Father convinced for weeks and weeks but Mother is always harder to break…Hey, how come you didn't tell us you were coming?"_

Despite herself, the teen grinned. It was impossible not to. Seeing her blood-sister always cheered her up. _"Well, Gabrielle, that's because I only knew I was coming here about five minutes ago, so…"_ She trailed off with a half-hearted shrug.

"_Does that mean you have to go soon? Please don't go? Stay here? Please?" _The small blond gave Ginny her best puppy-dog look, somehow making her blue eyes double in size.

The red-head made a point of lifting a hand thoughtfully to her chin. _"I don't know, I have things to do…"_ Ginny paused just long enough to make Gabrielle nervous before removing her hand and snapping, like she had had an epiphany. _"But if you go get hot chocolate I would have to stay."_

The eight year-old didn't even wait to ask why her sister wanted hot chocolate in the summer, she just took off towards the kitchens, forgetting entirely about anything else she had to do. Gabrielle even forgot that she could call one of the house-elves to bring the treat to them.

Ginny shook her head with a small smile before turning to Apolline. She was without a doubt one of the most stunning women that the teen had ever met. Age had only seemed to make her beauty more pronounced, like Perenelle. The older woman also had a smile on her face as she rose to give Ginny a far more subdued – but no less loving – hug than her daughter. _"Ginny. I was beginning to think that you had forgotten about us."_

The red-head vehemently shook her head against the woman's shoulder. _"After the kindness you have shown me, I could never do that. I've just been…Busy…"_ Despite her best efforts, Ginny's voice wavered.

Apolline pulled away with a frown. _"What is wrong? And don't tell me 'nothing' as I know that it is definitely 'something'."_

Looking into the kind, concerned eyes of the woman who she loved like a second mother, Ginny broke. Wrapping her arms around Apolline, she buried her face in her shoulder and allowed her sobs their freedom. The older woman was used random breakdowns, and only returned the embrace firmly, not pestering her for information.

After only a few minutes the Gryffindor had pulled herself together…But she did not make any attempt to move away from the mother of two, displaying a rarely seen sense of vulnerability. _"It's the Flamels, Apolline. Nic and Perenelle…Their dead."_

The fourteen year-old felt the woman's sharp intake of breath because of their proximity. Other than that and the tightening of her grip, Apolline did nothing, allowing the traumatized girl to grieve for to people she had cared about deeply.

It felt like she spent an eternity in the half-veela's arms before Gabrielle returned. In reality, it had only been ten minutes. The eight year-old carried Ginny's steaming treat carefully, with her brow furrowed in concentration. It made the red-head smile despite of her sorrow.

"_Fury! I brought you your hot chocolate. Now you have to stay!"_ The girl's excitement dwindled when she saw her blood-sister's red-rimmed eyes and tear-stained cheeks.

"_Ginny?_"Gabrielle asked hesitantly. _"What's wrong?"_

The red-head gave a watery smile, but didn't try to lie or shield the girl from the truth. _"Nic and Perenelle died Gabrielle."_

The eight year-old gasped and dropped the cup of sugary liquid that she was holding. Ginny's quick reflexes stopped it from falling on the expensive carpet. In one smooth motion, she grabbed the mug from the air, raised it to her lips, and gulped down several mouthfuls of the steaming liquid. One of the perks of being a _Deus das Chamas_ was the fact that she really couldn't be burned. At least, not by too hot liquids. She had yet to test her resistance to heat against fiendfyre. Other than that though, she was quite certain any flame would not harm her.

She lowered the now half-empty cup and placed on the table that Gabrielle had been using to do her work. Then she quickly knelt and wrapped her arms around her blood-sister, holding the girl as she cried for her 'aunt' and 'uncle'.

Fifteen minutes later, the sobs had reduced to sniffles and a few stray tears. The young girl looked up into her blood sister's eyes – for even though Ginny was kneeling, she was still a few inches taller than Gabrielle – and said, _"Thank you for telling me, Fury. Most people would try to hide it from me because of my age…"_

The red-head nodded seriously, _"Yes, and for good reason…But I made you grow up so fast – too fast."_

Gabrielle shook her head. _"Haven't Mama, Papa, Fleur, and I told you enough times to stop blaming yourself for that? You saved my life, and if being a little wiser and more knowledgeable are the prices to pay for that then so be it."_

A small smile graced Ginny's features as she released her blood-sister and turned to Apolline. _"So…I have no idea how to plan a funeral. The reason I came here is to see if you knew how?"_ Her voice was tinged with sadness and no small amount of hope.

The half-veela nodded. _"First we must contact Gringotts and see if they said anything in their wills and if not then there are other things we must. Contact a florist…"_

Ginny stopped listening, knowing exactly how Apolline got after sinking her teeth into a problem. She shared a look with Gabrielle before interrupting the thought process of her almost-mother. _"Apolline, I will go to Gringotts now. Do you mind if I take Gabrielle with me?"_

The older woman shook her head, and waving a hand distractedly, spoke _"Yes, yes. Of course you can, remember to be careful and not insult the Goblins, Now where was I? Oh, yes, coffins, we need to procure a matching set…"_

The two girls retreated quickly out of the room before Apolline realized exactly what she had done. _ "Sometimes, distracting her can be too easy."_ Ginny commented.

Gabrielle nodded seriously. _"How do you think I manage to pull pranks? All you have to do to distract Mama is to bring up a topic that she likes and have her rant about it."_

Despite her sadness, Ginny allowed a small chuckle to escape from her lips. _"Yes, it is rather interesting. You ready to go?"_

While they were talking, the eight year-old had slipped on a pair of sneakers. _"Yep."_ was the calm answer.

"_Well then, I suppose we should get out of here before Apolline realizes that she gave us permission to leave without her."_

Ginny smiled as she took her blood-sister into her arms and prepared to flame into one of the private entrances to the French Gringotts in Paris. As she felt Gabrielle's arms grip her waist she realized something. _I will always have a place here, even if the Weasleys don't take me back. _The thought made her smile as she concentrated on traveling to the wizarding bank. It was good to know that she had a family that loved her – even if that family wasn't her original one.

* * *

><p><strong>Man, did I take my time with this one. I kinda got caught up in real life, which is my only excuse...Also there have been technical difficulties when it comes to communication between my beta and I. Which is why this my seem less smooth than the previous chapter, because it is unbeta'd. Thanks for the patience (or at least not trying to kill me) during the long wait...I'm back at school so updates will likely come on the weekends...Also this will be the final time that I go through and publicly respond to reviews. There are getting to be far too many for it to be feasible long term. Anonymous reviewers will still be mentioned in the ANs but people with actual accounts will likely only get a PM or something. Unless I feel that there was a question important enough to address in their review to put the answer here...And I think that's it for now. Again, apologies for the long wait.<strong>

**Thanks to those who Reviewed:**

**mdauben – I know, surprising isn't it how insensitive he can be sometimes? Or maybe not…Hopefully he was slightly redeemed by his good thoughts in this update. I'm glad you liked it. As for Ginny with her family – ALL of them and not just Ron – it will be…Interesting…Let's just say that it won't exactly be a happy meeting because of the circumstances.**

**Firestorm2004 – Interesting is my middle name…Or was it 'insane' or 'the-author-who-udates-extremely-slowly'? Seriously, I am sorry about that. As for Ron, he'll come 'round. Eventually. As for you PS, I agree. Some stories that are over thought out sometimes come out worse than if you just allow the story to go where it wants to, in its own time.**

** – Ron seems to be the most oft-commented about person from this update. As for Ginny being poor…Not for long.**

**Mrs Yaya – Yeah, your points are the only reasons I felt like I could get away with having Ginny leave is if she suffered some emotional trauma. As for Harry helping her…Unintentionally perhaps at first but you are correct.**

**sachaelle – Not disagreeing with that statement, but he deserves a small amount of slack for his actions. Still, not really an excuse. Glad I'm staying somewhat in character with the books, even if I'm going to start slaughtering them soon. Congrats on figuring that out. It was Gabrielle. And as like I keep saying, it'll be explained soon.**

**BekaRoo – Thank you…And I apparently made you suffer…**

**sbmcneil – (1) Glad to see you're still reading this. I think most of your questions were answered…McGonagall seems strict but is really a big softie. I don't really show it but Ginny did have fun. And I think I did a semi-decent job of showing the Weasleys. (2) Thanks. (3) I did that because completely disregarding something is another way of showing fear. And yes, it will piss him off enough for him to try and kill her. And Harry's peripheral days are almost over. (4) McGonagall is an interesting character, simply because she can show a variety of emotions. I need some way for people to identify her, and a jib at her temper was the best thing I could think of. Or at least, with nicknames she would accept a great many people calling her. Dumbledore's heart is in the right place but he's kinda blind to reality. (5) Yeah, favored Aunt and Uncle. (6) I kinda went overboard with that, didn't I? Hopefully I won't have her blowing up every five seconds in the future. In my defense though, Ginny was dealing with idiots (Dumbles and Snape) along with being in a place with a great many bad memories (Hogwarts). (7) No, he isn't. But I meant it as in a temporary kind of scared but you are correct. (8) They'll find out more over the summer. You have a point, but I'm going to say that Ginny reacted too quickly – and that they were stunned Ron would even say such a thing – that they didn't have time to speak up. As for her power levels, I can see your point. But the Flamels didn't really 'let' her into those situations. They were accidents mostly. And by 'accidents' I mean being in the right place at the right time to do something to stop bad things (like kidnapping, killing a unicorn) from happening. Thanks for all the great reviews that actually make me think.**

**Grown Up Ron – Perhaps, but she is a teenager with raging hormones. The same can be said for Ron.**

**CaribbeanTrinidadian – Ron is kinda slow sometimes…And it will be a scene to remember when he has to explain to Molly what he said. Yeah…Little late for that isn't it?**

**mwinter1 – Then you aren't going to come after me with pitchforks and torches? And thanks.**

**Comet Jim – You did get credit for that, and no more guessing for you. It was a great movie, despite its differences from the book. Got #4 wrong so that one's still up for grabs but other than that, you got all of them…So you now have 5 points…I have a feeling I'm going to regret that game.**

**LeprechaunJV – Maybe just a little. Everyone seems to agree with though.**

**liviekate – Right. Non-creepy way…'Kay, I got that now. I'm glad you 'love' my story than. Yeah, Ginny is pretty awesome now…As for your Ron comment Everyone agrees. Errr, what was with the 'only for the children thing'? Bugging me to update I can understand, but that I don't get.**

**Anonymous Reviewer: Eternal-Chaos – I'm glad you liked it. Ron will stop be a prat soon. I've always felt that the people who say something along the lines of 'if you kill someone, you're a murderer' were wrong. Sometimes it's true, but other times its not. Depends on the situation really. Hopefully the Albus and McGonagall & Molly PoVs granted you're wish.**

**mistic-gal – Ron, everyone agrees with you but you're the first to comment with Bill. As for the Perenelle thing, don't you mean Nicolas? And it was something along the lines of 'make sure they realize they're idiots for me'. No, I don't think Ginny's parents will be complete and utter prats but Molly will likely be overprotective. I've always thought that Ginny as a character had a lot more potential than was Rowling did with her. We've covered that Ron's an idiot. As for Harry/Fleur talking, I hadn't planned on it, but I'll take that into consideration. His training will start soon but not under the Flamels…'cuz they're dead... And the façade will crack soon. He will continue to feel strange sensations, yes. As for Ginny saying no, she's in denial. It won't be able to last forever. Eventually, they will learn to deal with it. But they all think of her like the small first year who had been tormented by Riddle.**

**Mei fa-chan – Thank you.**

**ceo55 – I'm glad you like it so much.**

**DrNikiReid** – **Hey, sorry for putting this up before you beta'd it but it's been a few weeks since you've responded to my emails…Figured this'd get your attention.**

**NekoKid – Thanks. I think Percy is kinda misunderstood in the stories. Sure he was a prat, but he came back…Not unlike what Ron did several times. And while Percy won't be extremely vital to the story he will be there.**

**StormySeaEyes – Thank you…Considering the mass amounts of Fanfics, I'm glad mine is different. The story is from my wondering about that. We never really find out how she coped, other than the trip to Egypt.**

**Anonymous Reviewer: Irene Radcliffe – I'm glad you like to read my writing. As for what happened with this story, as I said on my profile a while ago, I had the ideas but lacked the motivation to write them down. Heh, I'm kinda strange that way.**

**Anonymous Reviewer:  - Thanks and hopefully this was soon enough for you.**

**BekaRoo – I'm glad you like it.**

**fire alpha 6 – At least you only had to wait a week or so since your review…I'm a terrible person.**

**bookivore – It does seem that JKR seemed to ignore it. Other than Snape, the only thing I can think of right now is when Harry's being emo after he realizes that he has to kill Voldy. I understand why other people think Ron's reaction was a little severe but the entire Light side seemed to have certain ways of reacting in Canon and his seemed to be jackass comments and actions.**

**Anonymous Reviewer: Lala Potter – I'm glad you like it enough to review but sorry that the only way it happened was because I have writer's block. Hopefully the next update doesn't take this long. **


	21. Ch 18: Inheritance

**_Disclaimer: Not Mine_**

**_Note: _**_"Italic Dialogue like this" **means that the characters are speaking in French**__  
><em>

**Chapter Eighteen: Inheritance**

Ginny and Gabrielle arrived in one of the more grand private rooms due to the fact that the goblins had set aside the most ornate for the Flamels' to use. The French version of the bank was far classier than the British one, but the one of her homeland was far more imposing. The two girls waited calmly for a Goblin to come escort them to a conference room.

A few minutes later the Goblin liaison for the Flamels appeared from one of the many double doors throughout the room. Twistedspear was almost as old as Nic and Perenelle but most witches and wizards would be unable to discern that. They simply neither cared nor tried to understand anything about Goblin culture.

He bowed to Ginny and Gabrielle both of whom executed a perfect bow of respect towards the elder in response. The Goblin smiled showing his crooked teeth, pleased that _some_ wand-wavers had respect. "Welcome to Gringotts, Ms. Weasley and Ms. Delacour. We have been expecting you, if you would both follow me."

The three odd companions walked forward with the Goblin in the lead. "I was saddened to see Lord and Lady Flamel's will's activate. For the first time I was saddened by the passing of a wand user."

"They were pretty extraordinary weren't they?" Ginny said with a small smile. "Thank you Twistedspear."

The short conversation ended as they approached the Flamels' conference room. As they entered Ginny's heart couldn't help but drop at the sight of a small sphere sitting on the table.

"I assume you know how to work the will?" Twistedspear looked at the young warrior who was more than worthy of the title.

Ginny nodded jerkily, gripping Gabrielle's hand tighter. "Yeah, pretty sure. Just pick it up right? And it'll do the rest."

The Goblin inclined his head. "Indeed. I will leave you to your business. When you are finished please summon me so I can go over the execution of the will."

The red-head nodded slowly, not speaking even after Twistedspear had left and the door had closed silently. She simply stared at the sphere that was on the table. She didn't _want _to do this. Nic and Perenelle always said that she was an exceptionally strong person but right now, at this moment, she didn't feel strong. She felt weak. Weak and scared and uncertain. It was like running away from home all over again.

"_Ginny."_ Gabrielle's soft voice as she squeezed her blood sister's hand broke Ginny out of her thoughts. The bright blue of the young Veela's eyes was pure, beautiful and reminded Ginny that not all was lost. She still had family. Still had people who loved and cared for her. _"Do you want to come back later?"_

The older girl shook her head. _"No. I need to do this now – or I never will."_

Gabrielle nodded and waited, knowing that her sister was not finished. _"Just stay with me? Please?"_

The young girl nodded with a serious expression on her face. _"Always, Ginny."_

Taking a deep breath, Ginny moved towards the table and sat down. Gabrielle kept her promise taking the seat to her sister's right. The red-head looked at the younger girl for a moment – saddened by something other than the Flamels' deaths.

Ginny had been forced to grow up too fast – she was aware of that. More than aware. But Gabby…She was so very young, and Ginny felt more guilt and sorrow in that single moment of seeing the eight year-old quarter-Veela acting like a mature adult than she did at her disaster of a first year.

The teen had accepted that she was not to blame for anything that had happened that year. She was eleven. A child. It had taken Nicolas and Perenelle years to hammer the fact that it was Voldemort's fault and not hers into Ginny's mind. After she had accepted that fact, her guilt lessened. It didn't go away, an experience of that kind ensured that it never would. Especially because it was the events that her life and entire being had been shaped around.

It was a manageable guilt, the remaining vestiges from the diary.

The guilt she sometimes felt at being the cause of Gabrielle's mature outlook was not.

Not when it crashed into her with the suddenness and strength of a rogue Bludger.

Ginny was drawn away from her guilt when she felt a hand on her face. She blinked several times, realizing as she did that she was crying. Gabrielle was wiping away the small drops of liquid fire, with that too-serious expression still on her face. _"What caused this Ginevra?"_

The Gryffindor bowed her head, her breath catching at her full name. She shook her head not wanting to tell Gabrielle her thoughts, not wanting to burden her sister anymore than she already was.

"_Tell me Ginevra. If it causes you this much pain, then you need to talk about it. And since Nic and Perenelle are…gone…"_ The French girl trailed off sadly, before beginning again with renewed confidence. _"You need to talk. I won't let you stay silent for no reason."_

The guilt she was feeling, the sorrow, the pain, the loss – all of it made for an unstable Ginny. She was scrambling to find something to hold onto, a mental hold to stop her downward spiral. And in her confusion she answered honestly. _"You."_

"_Me?" _There was no disguising the shock and building hurt in the girl's voice. _"_I_ caused this?"_

The emotions in Gabrielle's words snapped Ginny out of her mess of emotions. Seeing the distraught girl allowed her to block out the worst of the still building storm to focus on her sister. _"No – you didn't."_

Gabrielle didn't look at all reassured. Her next words confirmed this. _"You've never been a good liar sister."_

Ginny closed her eyes at hearing the hurt present in Gabrielle's words. _"No I haven't."_ Ginny opened her eyes and found blue eyes with her own gold flecked irises. _"Which it is why you have to believe me when I say you didn't cause this."_

Gabby nodded slowly. _"But then why –"_

"_Why did I say you?" _Ginny asked softly. She received a small, uncertain nod in return. _"Because…It has to do _with _you but you didn't cause it."_

At seeing the unceritanty still present in Gabrielle's eyes, Ginny reach up and grabbed the hand that still rested on her face and squeezed it along with the other that she still held. _"You _didn't_ cause this Gabby."_

"_Then what did?"_

Ginny closed her eyes as she still held Gabrielle's hands tightly. _"What I had to do to save you, all those years ago. And the consequences of that choice."_

_So much for Gryffindor courage._ Ginny thought cynically, as she kept her eyes closed out of fear. Fear of what, she wasn't entirely sure, but she knew that she was afraid of _something._

"_I've never blamed you."_

Gabrielle's voice startled her so much that Ginny almost didn't register the meaning of the words. Her eyes flew open, looking once again into the blue depths of Gabby's eyes.

"_You saved my life, and then you gave it back to me, despite the consequences to yourself. I don't know anyone else who would have done that."_

Ginny smiled slightly. _"I saved you from those men. How could I stand by and watch you die _because_ I saved you?"_

The Veela regally inclined her head. _"And that's why I've never blamed you, why I never _could_ blame you. You've always known that Ginny."_

"_Thank you."_ Ginny whispered the word, a few syllables that dripped with so many different meanings.

Gabrielle allowed her sister a few moments to gather herself before tightening her grip slightly on Ginny's hands. _"Now, perhaps we should do what we came here to do so Mom doesn't get too angry at us?"_

The teen chuckled lightly before sobering. After the break down over something that she had thought behind her, Ginny wasn't sure she could do this anymore. She looked over at Gabby who smiled serenely. _"I'm still here Blood Sister. And I always, _always _will be."_

Ginny nodded, eyes now coming to rest on the small orb in front of her. It was small with a diameter no bigger than seven centimeters. The smoky grey glass swirled with latent magical energies and Ginny knew the moment she laid a finger on that glass it would activate. Freeing her left hand from Gabrielle's grip, she glanced over at her sister once again before doing exactly that.

Immediately, the glass became clear, and Nicolas's voice could be heard.

"I, Nicolas Antoine Flamel, being of sound mind and body do hereby declare this my last will and testament and in doing so make all previous documents null and void.

"While there is a great deal that I could say, there is only one thing I truly wish to. I love you Fury."

Tears sprang up in Ginny's eyes and she fought to keep them from falling.

"While I am not happy of how I came to know you, I am happy that I did. You gave my final days a peace and joy that I hadn't felt for centuries. You did the same for Perenelle. I know that you will do great things and that whatever you do, you will do with all of your heart.

"I bequeath everything I own – all money, titles, properties, and possessions – to Ginevra Molly Weasley-Delacour. To ensure that she has full access to her now substantial holdings, I also posthumously invoke _Heres_ _Ascendentes_. May your life be happy and long Ginny."

The tears fell freely now, and the will reading was only half over. As Perenelle's voice started to speak a strangled sob escaped the teen's throat.

"I, Perenelle Basilia Flamel, being of sound mind and body do hereby declare this my last will and testament and in doing so make all previous documents null and void.

"I am sure you're wondering why Nicolas's and my wills are together Kittling. The answer is quite simple. We know that we will die together because not even death will separate us.

"You are a wonderful young woman Ginevra, just as unique and beautiful as your name. You have overcome things which would shatter most others and you continued to surprise both Nic and I over the years with your strength of will and your ability to laugh. Don't ever lose that ability Kittling.

"The coming years will be trying. They will be challenging. They will make you want to scream, make you doubt yourself and others. Throughout these events that I know will be coming stay strong and remember who you are. You are Ginevra Molly Weasley-Delacour. You are a Deus das Chamas, a Golden Gryphon, a Veela's Blood Sister, a daughter, and a sister. But most importantly you are a Warrior – a defender of the weak and innocent. A true testament to the inherent good in everyone and a steadfast supporter of the Light.

"I bequeath everything I own – all money, titles, properties, and possessions – to Ginevra Molly Weasley-Delacour. In addition to that, I ask that she takes a special notice to the top right drawer of the desk in my study. It is magically locked, but I have no doubt that she will be able open it with what she has learned in years since coming to live with us.

"To ensure that Ginevra Molly Weasley-Delacour is able to face the coming trials head-on I posthumously invoke _Heres_ _Ascendentes_. May your life be happy and long Kittling. And don't give up on love – you are unique, and I have no doubt that you will find someone to share your life with."

Sobbing freely now, Ginny had pulled Gabrielle into her lap and cried into her sister's hair, holding the eight year old close in hopes to erase the pain she felt at hearing Nic and Perenelle's thoughts. After several minutes Ginny was able to pull away and give a watery half-smile to Gabby. The girl returned it.

"_I'm not sure what to say really…"_ Ginny spoke softly, her voice still rough with tears. Gabby said nothing, understanding that her sister just needed to speak. _"They left everything to me Gabby. _Everything._ How could they do that and trust that it wouldn't change me? I mean, they are…Were the richest people on Earth!"_

The teen was becoming slightly hysterical and her voice was rising. It was cut off by the eight year-old _"They left you everything because you're you."_

Ginny blinked, her momentum taken from her by that simple comment. _"That…Doesn't make sense Gabby. They trusted me because I'm me?"_

"_Yes. Because you're you. And it makes perfect sense."_

The fourteen year-old stared at the girl six years her junior. There were many times were Gabrielle acted like an adult. But there were also times like now that reminded the teen exactly how young her blood sister was. Shaking her head slightly, Ginny decided to simply accept it and move on. _"Okay, I'm going summon Twistedspear now so we can finish this."_

Gabby simply nodded and the two waited in silence until the old Goblin had entered the room. The two started to rise, but Twistedspear waved them back to their seats. He place the rune covered bowl, beautifully inscribed knife, and papers he was caring on the table. "Ms. Weasley. I assume you finished listening to the will?" He paused to receive confirmation and continued when he had.

"Then you know that you are now the richest person to walk this planet. I will happily go over your finances and holdings but we must first complete _Heres_ _Ascendentes._"

Ginny startled slightly, her eyes widening as the full force of the words hit her. She suddenly realized that both Nicolas and Perenelle had invoked the ritual. "But, that is only allowed for blood relatives!"

The Goblin paused in his preparation, his black eyes looking over at the distraught girl. "Yes, and while heavily diluted, the Flamel blood runs through your veins."

Stunned didn't even begin to describe Ginny as Twistedspear went back to preparing the bowl and knife. Gathering her wits about her, the teen realized what it meant. _They never told me. They _knew_ we were related but they never told me. Why?_

The Goblin cleared his throat and offered Ginny the knife. Staring at the hilt of the blade for moment, Ginny decided that she could think about this later. Taking a deep breath, she took the knife and waited for instructions. Twistedspear quickly explained the ritual before asking the teen if she was ready.

Ginny could count several events that changed her life drastically. The first – and the reason for all the rest – was Riddle's Diary and the things that happened associated with it. Then there was the decision to run away from the Burrow. Meeting the Flamels, saving the unicorn, saving Gabrielle, saving Harry and the others at the ministry. Her life was filled with moments that had defined her and changed her. The teen knew without a doubt that this moment was another one of those moments.

With a shaky smile, Ginny responded with the single word that would change her life. "Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>So that only took Forever and a day to get out. I apologize for the long wait for this update. Life kept distracting me with shiny new video games and events. I'm hoping to finish this story before the end of summer so cross your fingers for that. If you have any questions, feel free to contact me via PM or review or whatever Also this chapter is unbeta-ed so any mistakes are my own. I would appreciate any who point out errors for me to correct.<strong>

**While on the subject of a beta, I am uncertain if my old beta still wishes to read over this story for me. If so, it'd be great if you could notify me somehow...And if she has neither the time nor inclination to beta EFGG then I would be grateful if someone else would be willing to volunteer their time and eyes to make this story the best it could be.**

**A few more words and I'll be done - promise. Thanks to everyone who still wants to read this story despite the god-awful wait time between this update and the last one. Thanks to those who've encouraged me to continue to write EFGG - I never forgot how many people liked this story, despite the fact that I didn't update in, literally, years. I hope that I can continue writing at a level that keeps you guys entertained.**

**Now, this is the part where I would normally respond to reviews. However, that's starting to eat up space, so I'm going to try something different. I am, instead, going to put those responses up on my profile. Every time I put up a new chapter, I'll replace the responses with new ones. Crtl + F the words "**Review Responses" and you should find them easily enough. ****

****I would like to extend my heart-felt thanks to all of those who have and continue to read this story, especially those who take the time to Review, Favorite, and add EFGG to their alerts. You guys make the sore fingers worth it!****

****Note: It was pointed out by a reviewer that I initially spelled Ginny's full name wrong, to my everlasting embarrassment and shame. Thank you strangeways for pointing out this error. I believe I caught all of the misspellings but if anyone else finds errors, please point them out. ****


	22. Ch 19: Rituals - Present and Past

_**Disclaimer: Not mine**_

_**Note: **"This means they are talking in French"_ **_Also,_ _while I normally simply italicize flashbacks, a large portion of this chapter is a flashback so I also have linebreaks. The itailic dialogue equalling French DOES NOT apply in the flashback._**

**Chapter Nineteen: Rituals – Present and Past**

_Heres Ascendentes_ was a ritual that was rarely used nowadays. It fell out of common practice around the sixteenth century but before that was one of the most common – and most abused – rituals in any Wizarding settlement around the world.

The words translated to ascending heir and the ritual was used when the receiver of a large estate and/or a title could be contested. Ginny could remember at least ten instances of blood feuds and family wars that could have been prevented by the ceremony that she was about to go through. While at first glance it seemed that this ritual couldn't be misused, the teen knew better. Even though it could prevent war, _Heres Ascendentes_ was also a common tool for ambitious nobles to claim a title that was rightfully another's.

Twistedspear was waiting patiently for the Gryffindor to begin the ritual. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Ginny raised her right so that the palm was facing to her left and was slightly titled. She then brought the knife up, allowing its razor sharp edge to hover mere millimeters above her hand. The sight of the blade so close to the faint scar that already stretched across her palm caused a feeling of déjà vu to overcome the teen.

Three years ago, Ginny had been in almost this exact same position. The ceremonial bowl was different and the knife didn't bear the Delacour coat of arms but the position was the same. If Gabrielle were sitting across, instead of beside, her Ginny knew that this would feel even stranger.

Her eyes left the surprisingly patient goblin to look at her blood sister. Gabrielle smiled brightly and, as if reading Ginny's mind, raised her own right hand – palm up – to show a scar that was identical to Ginny's. The small French girl was still grinning as she lowered her hand into her lap.

The Gryffindor smiled back at the girl before returning her gaze to her own hands. She nodded decisively before quickly bringing the knife down to slash open her palm in a line parallel to the first scar. Ginny gritted her teeth at the pain and at the sensation of holding back her magic. She was rarely required to do so but in order for this ritual to work, the wound had to be healed at the _end_ and not before.

Ginny heard Twistedspear chanting – completing the second half of the ritual – as her blood steadily dripped down into the bowl and onto the ring lying at the bottom. Even though she knew that Nic and Perenelle wouldn't have requested this if they weren't absolutely certain of Ginny's blood relation, the teen started to pray. Because if it turned out she _wasn't_ related to them…

_Best not think of that. _But even as she thought that, a golden mist began to rise up out of the bowl. Ginny's taut muscles relaxed as the pure magic enveloped her. Seconds later there was no sign of the mist or her blood and the only indicator that something had occurred was that there were now _two_ scars running across her right palm.

Twistedspear smiled with his crocked teeth before waving a gnarled hand towards the bowl. "The only thing left to do Ms. Weasley is to claim the ring."

Ginny placed the knife down and took several deep breaths. The Goblin made it sound so simple. She hadn't really thought of the consequences of performing the _Heres Ascendentes_ but now all of them were racing through her mind. The titles, the responsibilities that went with that ring…They quite frankly terrified Ginny.

But she was a Gryffindor. And Nicolas and Perenelle believed that she was ready for the titles, the responsibilities, the fame, and the wealth that went with that ring. So Ginny reached into the bowl and plucked the heavy ring from the bowl.

It was pure gold of the highest quality. The band had many tiny runes carved into it – no doubt numerous protections were woven into the metal to prevent thievery or another from donning the ring. The Flamel crest was present, worked in white gold on field of black with two tiny gemstones – one emerald and another sapphire – serving as the eyes of the beautifully detailed phoenixes.

It was obvious that this ring was made by a master metal worker for someone of great importance. It was a ring that only the head of House Flamel could wear. It was Nicolas's ring. Had been Nicolas's ring. And now it was hers.

Ginny closed her eyes as she placed the ring on her right pointer finger. She felt the slight hum of powerful magics as the ring first recognized its new master and then resized to perfectly fit her hand.

"Hail to the Lady Flamel."

Ginny opened her eyes and looked at the old Goblin across from her. He was the first who would recognize her by that name and title but not the last. It made her terror about the coming weeks even more present. Still it would be impolite to not respond even if she was terrified. "Many thanks, Master Goblin. I hope that I can continue to uphold the respect that existed between the previous Head of my House and the Goblin nations."

Twistedspear inclined his head. "I have no doubt you will, Lady Flamel. Now we need to go through all of the paperwork that comes with inheriting the title and estate of Lady Flamel. The first thing is what you would like your legal name to be? Of course, it must contain Flamel but other than that it is fairly open ended."

The youngest Weasley blinked. "So you mean I could just be Ginevra Flamel? Or Ginevra Molly Flamel?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean. Becoming the Lady Flamel means that all other names are secondary."

Ginny froze as the words washed over her. She didn't have to keep her name. _I would no longer be a Weasley._ The thought made her flinch. Despite running away, the one certainty that she'd had throughout her life was first that she was a Weasley and then three years ago that she was also a Delacour. Her family was everything to her. Meant everything and even the still fresh hurt from Ron's words couldn't change that.

Decision made, Ginny spoke with absolute conviction. "I would like my legal name to be Ginevra Molly Weasley-Flamel-Delacour."

Twistedspear blinked. "You are…certain? That is a…very long name."

"I know." Ginny's smile was slightly sardonic. "And I understand that everyone will call me Lady Flamel and ignore the Weasley and Delacour parts but they are my family and I want my name to reflect that fact."

Seeing that the teen was unlikely to change her mind, Twistedspear nodded and passed her a form. "Please sign this and the changes will go into effect."

Ginny did so. And thus began a long series of signing for the new Lady Flamel. After the twentieth or so form she was starting to regret making her legal name so long. It took approximately a half-hour to finish all the basic paperwork before Twistedspear announced that the rest could wait until a later date. This was fortunate because Gabrielle was getting bored and a bored Gabby was dangerous.

The three rose and two parties bowed to each other. The Goblin escorted the two witches to the private reception hall. "Good day Lady Flamel. May your enemies always fall."

"And may your gold always flow. Thank you Twistedspear."

The Goblin left, which allowed Ginny to finally allow her shoulders to sag. She had kept them squared the entire time Twistedspear was present because that was one of the rules when dealing with Goblins. Always be polite, always be direct, and never show weakness.

Gabrielle took her hand again before asking, _"Are we going back to Delacour Manor? We've been gone for three hours."_

Ginny casted a quick _tempus _spell and paled when she saw that Gabrielle was correct. She tightened her grip and the young Veela and then flamed back to the Manor. Apolline was sitting in the same room where they had left her, and she raised an elegant eyebrow at the two girls. It made the teen shift uncomfortably. She hadn't really thought bringing Gabrielle to Gringotts through.

"_So. You're back."_

The Gryffindor seemed to sink into herself. She kept her gaze on her feet as she started to speak._"Yes. I'm so sorry that I took Gabby for so long. You were probably really worried and I didn't really think and I'm sorry for that. I should have, I know I should have and – "_

Her rambling was stopped by a light hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Apolline smiling. _"Ginny, stop, its fine. I _did_ say you could take her to Gringotts. Now if you took her anywhere else…"_

"_I didn't, I swear I didn't."_

"_Then there is no problem. I wasn't worried. I knew you'd protect Gabrielle with your life if necessary. How was Gringotts?"_

Ginny smiled at the trust that Apolline had in her before it faded at remembering exactly what she was now. _"I'm not really sure what to do Apolline."_

The half-Veela furrowed her eyebrows. _"You will stay with us, of course."_

"_What?"_ The Gryffindor blinked in surprise.

Apolline continued as if she hadn't heard the question. _"I thought that the Flamels would have left you everything but since that is not the case you are – of course – welcome here."_

Ginny raised her hands. _"Hold on a second Apolline. The Flamels _did_ leave everything to me."_

"_Then why don't you know what to do."_

"_They left everything to me Apolline." _Ginny met the eyes of her blood mother trying to convey all of her emotions in that one moment. _"_Everything._ Including the titles they held."_

The woman frowned in confusion. _"Even if they did, it doesn't matter. You can't take them until you're seventeen."_

The teen broke eye contact with Apolline, waiting for the woman to connect the dots.

"_Unless…Ginny, did Nic and Nelle request _Heres Ascendentes _to be performed?"_

Ginny nodded.

"_And did you _perform_ that ritual?"_

Nodding slightly as she still avoided the blue eyes of Apolline, Ginny replied with a soft, "_Yes."_

The Gryffindor didn't see the emotions that flashed across Apolline's face because she wasn't looking. And so Ginny was surprised when the woman's strong arms wrapped around her body. She fiercely returned the embrace, taking comfort in the Veela's presence.

"_I am so proud of you. I know that you will be able to perform your duties with more grace than most other adults. Until then I know that you will do everything to the best of your ability and you can ask Stéphane and I for help anytime."_

The Delacours' easy acceptance of her had always been a balm to her tormented soul. Today was no different. _"Thank you Apolline. You don't know what that means to me."_

Apolline pulled away with a smile on her face and tears glittering in her eyes. _"I think I do. And you never need to thank me Ginny. Not after everything you've done for my family."_

Ginny ducked her head shyly at the praise, giving a small smile to Apolline, as she remembered that day.

* * *

><p><em>The Flamels had finally brought her to France's equivalent of Diagon Alley for only the second time. Their first order of business had been to return to the place where they had purchased a premade wand for her to use. The girl vaguely remembered Ollivanders' from when Bill had gone to purchase a new wand for his new job as a curse-breaker. It was a dusty and disorganized shop and couldn't have been more different then Jacot's. The French wand shop was bright, cheery, clean, and neat. <em>

_Or perhaps it was the fact that she had received a brand-new wand from Jacot's that influenced the almost thirteen year-old Weasley's opinion. Ash, slightly flexible, 11 inches exactly with a Hungarian Horntail heart-string core, Ginny had been more than impressed at the difference between this wand and the wand she had used during her first year at Hogwarts._

_She also remembered the awe at the description Mr. Jacot had given. He had said that the wand would be able to work extremely powerful magic, and would never work for another like it did for her. The wandmaker had seemed rather pleased, and stated that that wand had been in his family's shop for decades. _

_Her first wand was a hand-me-down from her Great Aunt Muriel and – while it worked – Ginny was able to definitely _feel _the difference between a wand chosen and a wand given – and she hadn't even done any magic with her new wand at that point! Now after using it for about a year, she was able to truly appreciate the difference._

_And while it was apparently a passable match according to Mr. Jacot it wasn't anywhere close to what her full potential _could _be and had requested that the Flamels return to his shop after she had used her Ash wand for several months. Now that Ginny was here again, the wandmaker took her to a back room and asked her to _feel_ out the materials there. Blocks of wood, jars containing feathers, hair, and tendons, there were so many different things to choose from. Uncertain, the young girl looked to Perenelle who was quite honestly the reason she was standing in this shop after swearing to never take up magic again. _

"_Go on then, Child." Seeing that her words did little to comfort or help Ginny, the ancient witch continued. "Just close your eyes, and let your heart lead you young one."_

_The Gryffindor did exactly that, trusting Perenelle implicitly after everything she and Nicolas had done for her. Ginny felt her feet move but she wasn't really aware of it was happening. Only that she had already laid her hand on block of wood after only a few seconds. She opened her eyes and carried the block of wood to Mr. Jacot. He blinked and nodded slowly. "Blackthorn, best cut to a length of 14 inches."_

_Ginny shift uncomfortable under his now piercing gaze. The wandmaker had watched the girl closely after she entered the shop with the Flamels all those months ago but now he seemed to take a special notice of _her_ and not who she was with. _

"_It is a notable wood. And one that I am sorry to see paired with one so young."_

_The girl looked at the block she still held. "It's bad?"_

"_No, no." Mr. Jacot shook his head forcefully with his denial. "Any wand has the capacity for both good and evil and while rare, a Blackthorn has never been known to produce subpar results. I am sorry to it see paired with you, because every wand I have made of Blackthorn – whether premade or custom built for the tricky customers – has been carried into conflict by the owners."_

"_Oh." Ginny softly exhaled. She still looked at the block in her hand but with a growing fear. She was afraid that her Mum was right, that she _was_ going to become a Dark Witch of epic proportions. A hand was placed on her shoulder and she looked up into the deep blue eyes of Perenelle. _

"_It does not mean that you will be the cause of the conflict, Ginny. In fact I find that outcome doubtful. More likely, in my opinion, is that you will fight against the cause."_

_Mr. Jacot nodded. "Yes, while there are many who go down an evil path with a Blackthorn there are many more who fight against those who would harm others."_

_He took the block from Ginny before waving his hand back at the materials. "Please choose a core now."_

_Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Ginny closed her eyes and tried to feel for a core. However, unlike with the wood she didn't feel any compelling reason to move from where she was right now. Furrowing her brow, the girl tried to concentrate before finally saying, "I'm sorry Mr. Jacot, but I can't feel anything."_

_The man sighed. "It's not surprising I suppose, you seemed to be the most particular customer I've ever had the pleasure of serving. Still that means – "_

_He was cut off by a sudden flash of light and a birdsong. _Phoenix_, something inside Ginny instinctively said. And indeed there was a phoenix present now. To her surprise it wasn't Paxluma but it still seemed familiar. In fact it looked rather like – "Fawkes?"_

_The Phoenix trilled in agreement before removing one long tail feather and dropping it the hand Ginny had extended while searching for a wand core. He trilled again before being enveloped in flame. _

_The room was silent as all of its occupants were surprised at this turn of events. Mr. Jacot finally broke the silence. "Well, it seems you now have a wand core…with a rather surprising turn of events. Phoenixes rarely give feathers and it's almost unheard of for them to give a feather for a specific person. I will begin to work on your wand immediately. It should – "_

_The wandmaker was once again cut off as another phoenix flamed into the room. This one was easy to recognize. "Paxluma?"_

_The phoenix trilled and repeated the procedure of pulling out a tail feather and placing it in Ginny's hand before flaming out of the store. Nicolas and Perenelle wore wide smiles while Mr. Jacot was shocked. "_Two_ phoenix feathers?"_

"_Is it not possible? I've never heard of more than one wand core…" Ginny spoke quietly as she felt the warmth radiating from the feathers. Fawkes' alone had felt just warm but together with Paxluma's the warmth felt _right.

"_It's…rare." The wandmaker finally responded. "Rare…and difficult to create."_

_Nicolas was quick to respond to that. "If you are uncertain of your abilities – "_

"_No, I can do it. It will be challenging but I would be more than honored to create such a magnificent wand for an obviously spectacular witch."_

_Ginny blushed as she reluctantly handed the two feathers over the wandmaker. Perenelle then proceeded to guide her out of the store as Nicolas discussed the details with Mr. Jacot. It was an amazing day and it wasn't even after lunch yet!_

_Perenelle offered to buy the girl ice cream, which she accepted. While the woman arranged for the frozen treat, the twelve year old's eyes wandered, observing the crowd. Something caught her attention, a girl, so very young, had somehow been separated from her parents. She had silver hair, and the biggest, most innocent blue eyes Ginny had ever seen. She took a step forward, but stopped when she saw a man take the girl's hand._

_Figuring that this was the girl's father, Ginny's eyes started to again wander but then they snapped back to the two. The girl was _struggling _Ginny realized. She also noticed now that the man looked _nothing_ like the beautiful girl who was now in his arms. Two other men came up beside the first, and they started walking down a darkened alley. _

Why isn't anyone doing anything?_ The thought crossed Ginny's mind before she began to run, not even thinking about what she was doing. Just that what was happening to that girl was _wrong_ and that she would rather repeat her first year – with all of its hellish events – than allow that girl to be hurt. _

_She caught up with the group by the time they were halfway through alley. The girl was still struggling. Ginny cried out with a single word, "Stop!"_

_The three men spun around, surprised. "I thought you said that the spell would make everyone think I was her father Jeffery?"_

"_It was _supposed_ to. It might be because this girl is so young."_

_The three men spoke in heavily accented English. Ginny knew that the first one was French and the second sounded British which was strange but she had bigger things to worry about. The first man spoke again. "Not like it matters. We'll just take her with us."_

_Ginny flicked her wrist, her wand appearing from its holster. The girl was looking at her with those innocent eyes and she couldn't let anything happen to her. "I won't go with you. And neither will she."_

_The men laughed. "So confident. Show her what we do to little girls boys."_

_The teen had been training hard under the Flamels. She had never wanted to feel helpless again so she threw herself into learning everything she could. Still as the two men raised their wands she couldn't help being afraid. But Nicolas had trained her in self-defense and had said that if she got into a fight to always strike first and strike fast. So she did._

_Shouting, "Diffindo!" she aimed and the one on her right and before the spell had hit him she screamed "Reducto!" at the one on her left. The man in the middle hadn't put down the girl but at seeing his companions die horribly violent deaths at the hands of girl he did so, his face turning into a mask of rage._

_He raised his wand beginning to speak, "Avada – "_

_But Ginny had acted as soon as the girl was out of his arms. "Expelliarmus!"_

_Her spell hit him before he had even started the second half of the incantation of the death curse and his wand flew out of his hand toward Ginny while he did flew in the opposite direction. He hit the ground head first with a sickening _crack_. _

_Ginny stared at the bodies of the three men that she had just killed. _

I just killed them. Three lives, just…gone._ Before she could think more on what she had done, on what she had _become_ Ginny gasped as she was suddenly knocked over. The teen was berating herself for letting her guard down before she realized that it was the girl. She was sobbing and had buried her head in Ginny's shoulder. _

_The Gryffindor was surprised that this small girl had literally jumped on her for comfort after seeing her slaughter a few men. Still Ginny gratefully wrapped her arms around the girl, needing the comfort just as much as she did. They stayed like that for several minutes before someone found them._

"_Ginny?" The teen looked up to see Perenelle's worried face. The woman's wand was drawn but held at her side as she crouched down. "Are you alright?"_

_Ginny carefully sat up, still holding the girl in her arms. "I think so. But I don't think she is." _

_The teen nodded towards the girl who was still softly crying but had looked up upon hearing another voice. "I think she's speaking French but I don't really know…"_

_At that, Perenelle instantly began questioning the girl in French. Ginny simply allowed the language to flow over her appreciating the sounds but not understanding anything being said. A few moments later Perenelle looked at the teen again. "So, you stopped a kidnapping? And you couldn't bother calling out to me to help?"_

_Ginny smiled sheepishly. "Erm, yeah? Sorry…"_

_The ancient woman shook her head. "Oh, Child. And you thought Jocat meant that you would be the _cause_ of the conflict. It appears that Blackthorn will be a good match indeed for you. Come, we need to get Gabrielle back to her family, and it also appears that we need to have a talk about not foolishly charging off on your lonesome to rescue damsels-in-distress."_

_Ginny nodded meekly, blushing slightly at the implication. She started to let go of Gabrielle but the girl shook her head and held on tighter, saying something that the teen couldn't understand. She looked to her mentor for explanation. "She wants to stay with you. She says that she's afraid and you make her feel safe."_

_Tightening her grip on Gabrielle, the Gryffindor nodded before standing up with the girl still in her arms. She was light enough that the teen didn't have too much trouble lifting her but Ginny would still like to get some place where she could sit down as fast as possible. Because she really didn't want to drop Gabrielle after the girl had almost been kidnapped._

_When the group of three exited the alley and returned to the main thoroughfare, Ginny noticed that there were now swarms of men and women in blue uniforms. She looked to Perenelle. "Aurors. Here to look for Gabrielle in likelihood."_

_As if to prove her point, a group descended on the three screaming things in French. Ginny stiffened as they pointed their wands at her and continued to demand things in French. Perenelle drew herself up to her full height and allowed her magic out. It created an aura that stunned the men and women around them as she began to speak. _

_Soon instead of demanding things the Aurors were escorting them somewhere. When Ginny saw a woman who looked like an adult version of Gabrielle along with a teenager who also bore a startling resemblance to the girl in her arms – both of whom were crying – next to an angry man who was furiously talking with an Auror, she realized that the Aurors escorting them were taking them to the girl's family. When the man saw them he instantly stopped talking and the woman cried out a word that Ginny understood. "Gabrielle!"_

_At hearing her name spoken by her mother, Gabrielle raised her head from Ginny's shoulder and answered. "Maman!"_

_When the teen felt the girl start struggling she knelt and released Gabrielle. She couldn't help the smile that stretched over her face at the sight of the girl running into her mother's arms. The woman had dropped to her knees and the man and teenager had both wrapped their arms around the other two members of their family._

_Ginny still wore a smile as she stood up. She was more than willing to simply leave now but Perenelle continued to walk forward so she followed the ancient witch. _

_They waited a few feet from the family and Nic joined them soon after they had arrived. Finally, the man stood up and upon seeing the Flamels bowed. Another conversation took place that Ginny understood none of but she was soon the object of intense scrutiny of three sets of intense blue eyes. The women of the family had eyes like the sky and the man's reflect the deep sea's coloring. All of them had a different kind of intensity and all of them on her at once made Ginny extremely nervous. _

_A few more curt words were exchanged, and Perenelle turned to the Gryffindor and offered her arm. "We are going to visit Delacour Manor."_

_It was said a tone that Ginny rarely heard from Perenelle. She did not argue merely grasped her mentor's arm and felt the uncomfortable squeezing that came with apparition. They appeared in front of a pair of gates that had a coat of arms. An eagle with fully spread wings over two crossed swords._

_The man appeared with a soft crack beside them and opened the gate. He then led the small group inside the spectacular manor and into a sitting room where the rest of his family was already present. _

_Ginny frowned as she realized that all of them were grimed faced save for Gabrielle who just seemed happy to be in her mother's arms. _

"_Sit, please." The red-head looked at the man in surprise, but did as he asked sitting on a large couch. Nicolas and Perenelle sat on either side of her. _

_The man ran his hand through his hair, sighing deeply, before looking at Ginny. She was reasonably certain that this man was extremely sad for some reason. _

"_First, I must thank you from the bottom of my heart for saving my youngest daughter."_

_He spoke with a barely noticeable accent. Ginny inclined her head slightly, not trusting herself to speak._

"_And now I must ask you if you know what you've done?"_

_Ginny blinked. "Sir?" She began uncertainly. "I'm not sure…what exactly you mean, sir."_

_The man closed his eyes and bowed his head. "So you don't. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not…"_

"_It is what it is Stéphane. But I would suggest explaining before she gets too confused." Perenelle's voice was soft as she spoke._

"_Of course." The man – Stéphane – sounded tired. He opened his eyes and looked at the twelve year old earnestly. "Do you know what a Veela is?"_

"_I know what they are but I don't know very much sir. If it's something important than you'd best explain it to me from the beginning."_

"_Yes, of course. Apolline…?"_

_The mother nodded slightly. "Veela are known best for our beauty and allure."_

"_Wait, our?" Ginny blushed after she spoke. "Sorry, ma'am."_

_The woman laughed softly. "It is no problem. Yes, our. I am half-Veela, my mother was a full blooded Veela and my daughters are a quarter-Veela. Of course, as long as we inherit the Veela magic, it matters not whether we are full blooded or have not had a Veela ancestor for generations._

"_And while there are many other things that are important to Veela magic and culture the only thing that matters right now is how that magic interacts with life debts."_

_Ginny shivered at the last two words, remembering a dark chamber, a young boy's dark green eyes, a huge dead snake, and a crying phoenix._

"_I assume you know about life debts?"_

_The Gryffindor nodded, knowing far more than she cared to. After fully telling her tale, Perenelle had made her read a book all about the different kinds of magical bonds and debts. The teen knew that she owed Harry Potter her life, but reading that book made Ginny realize the full implications of that fact. She knew that Harry would never abuse the power over her but it was still uncomfortable to think about. _

"_Well, a life debt interacts with a Veela's magic differently. You know that if someone disobeys the one they owe that they lose their magic, correct?"_

_Another nod._

"_It's…different for a Veela. When someone saves them without any ulterior motives, their magic begins to transfer to their savior. And if nothing is done eventually their savior will have all of their magic and since Veela are magical creatures they cannot survive without it."_

_Ginny's eyes widened as she gasped. "They'd die?"_

"_Yes." Apolline nodded with her mouth in a straight, grim line._

_The Gryffindor might not have been Hermione's equal but she had survived the twins and now Nicolas by being quick to cotton on to things. "I saved Gabrielle's life."_

_The full force of those words hit Ginny and she had to bend over, placing her arms on her legs as she breathed deeply to prevent herself from puking. By saving Gabrielle she had condemned her to a slow, agonizing death. The teen was losing the battle with trying to keep her stomach's contents on the inside instead of outside as the words echoed in her mind. _If nothing is done_ as those words repeated Ginny straightened up, realizing something._

"_You said if nothing is done that means that something _can _be done. Tell me what to do. Tell me how to fix this." Ginny was looking at Apolline with a desperation that seemed to surprise the woman. "Please, I'll do anything. Just tell me how."_

"_You do not care about the consequences?" Apolline's voice filled with utter shock._

_The Gryffindor shook her head vigorously. "I don't care, as long as Gabrielle doesn't die. I didn't save her just to let her die _because _I saved her."_

_The Delacours looked at with extreme relief. When it was obvious that they would not be able to speak anytime soon, Perenelle did. "I am so proud of you Ginny."_

_The teen blushed at the ancient witch's praise. Perenelle allowed her to stew for a moment before continuing. "Would you like to hear the options?"_

_Ginny nodded. "Yeah, I want to know how to fix this."_

"_Well, the easiest and most common way would be for you to marry Gabrielle."_

_The red-head's mouth dropped open. "You're joking, right? You're really Nic and Nic is really Perenelle because there is no way Perenelle would play a joke like that."_

_Unfortunately, when Ginny looked around everyone looked dead serious. "You're not joking."_

_Grimly, Perenelle shook her head. "No, I'm not."_

_The Gryffindor took a deep breath. "If it's the only way then I'll do it but…" She looked to the girl she had saved. "She looks so young. She can't be older the eight!"_

_Apolline smiled softly as she looked at her youngest. "She's five actually."_

_Ginny groaned as she placed her head in her hands. "God, please, just kill me now. No offense, but that's just….wrong on _so_ many levels."_

"_Well, luckily it's not the only option despite the fact that it's the most common." Perenelle said with a smile._

"_Thank god."_

"_The next option would be a betrothal which could be carried out at a later date when both participants are of a decent age."_

"…_That's almost as bad as the marriage."_

"_Well, you could betroth her to someone else in your family."_

_Ginny paled drastically at the thought. "No, _hell_ no. If I'm too old for her than all of my brother's are definitely too old for her. Ron's the closest and I'm not going to make her marry that insensitive prat. Please tell me there's another option."_

"_That's what I thought you'd say. The final option is the most extreme –"_

"_More extreme than marriage?"_

"_To most, yes. If you were to go through a blood adoption then the debt would be erased."_

"_That sounds like the best option so far actually."_

"_It would be a full adoption, Ginny. You would be a fully member of the Delacour family with all the rights, privileges _and_ responsibilities thereto."_

_Ginny nodded, understanding why most wizards and witches would _not_ chose that option. When you were born into a magical family, the Head of your House had a certain amount of control over you. A control that remained even after you were of age. The only way to have that control end completely is to become the Head of a different House. Of course there was also being disowned or renouncing one's family but neither of those options were pleasant._

_A full, magically binding blood adoption into the Delacour family would mean that their head would be able to influence Ginny – when she already had a Head of House. She would be torn between two men and should they decide to go to war…She shuddered. _

_Taking a deep breath she looked at the hopeful Delacours. "Who is the Head of House Delacour?"_

_It was an expected question and Stéphane quickly spoke. "I am."_

"_If I do this, if I become a Delacour would you be willing to make a single concession."_

"_Almost anything."_

"_Promise me to do everything in your power before going to war with my birth family?"_

"_Done. I can take an Unbreakable Vow, if needed."_

_Ginny shook her head. "No, that's not necessary…So how's this going to work?"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Ginny?"<em>

The teen blinked slightly disoriented as she came out of her memories. She glanced around remembering that she wasn't about perform a blood ritual, that she was already a Delacour and had been for years. She returned her gaze to Apolline who was looking at her worriedly.

"_Yes?"_

The woman sighed in relief. _"Where did you go Ginny?"_

"_Just…Remembering."_

"_Good memories, I hope?"_

Ginny smiled. _"The best."_

* * *

><p><strong>I sincerely hope this update makes sense and clears up any confusion about the relationship between Ginny and the Delacours. This chapter is also unbeta'd because I want to make it up to you guys for taking forever to update. On a more cheerful note, this is the longest chapter I've written to date, landing about about 6,000 words. All the chapters in EFGG in a single word document now come to 150 pages of 12-pt Times new Roman font. Thanks for making this monster of a story possible. That sounds strange, but the only reason I've kept at it is because of reviews and people reading EFGG.<strong>

**Several people have pointed out mistakes, and I implore you to leave a review if you find a mistake or inconsistency. It helps make this story better and helps make me a better writer.**

**Also the stuff about the wands is actually canon...Kinda. I'm not actually sure what the stuff that comes from Pottermore is called but that's where I got my information so all credit for that goes to JKR. It really is quite fascinating, actually, what all the different woods mean. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and Favorited and followed in the past day. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**EDIT: 6/23/13 I went through this story and while I probably didn't catch all of the mistakes I hope I caught most of them. I changed the wording in a couple places, and added some detail. Nothing too major, just a few tweaks to make the story better.**

**EDIT: 6/24/13 I went back to Fury - Pt 1 and changed Nicolas's middle name, so now it is Antoine throughout this story. I apologize for the discrepancy and thank Anonymous Reviewer: Janus for pointing it out.**


	23. Ch 20: Funeral Pt 1

_**French is in italics.**_

_**This chapter is un-beta'd any errors are my own.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty: Funeral, Part 1<strong>

Ginny spent the next three days at Delacour Manor, going over the Flamel estate with Twistedspear, Apolline, and sometimes Gabrielle. The young girl rarely made an appearance and if she did, it was followed shortly by her blood sister's quick exit. Without Gabby, Ginny wouldn't have made it even that far into going over her newly acquired assets.

The young woman had always been humble and while she knew her family didn't have very much money that didn't stop her from being happy. The figures that were being thrown at the new Lady Flamel now were staggering, especially considering her childhood.

She owned not only Flamel Castle and the little cottage in Devon where she had first stayed with the Flamels but also a summer house in Greece, a manor in Italy, a cottage in the Alps, a beach house in Australia, a ranch in the United States, the list continued on for several pages. Just the amount of _land_ Ginny held was ridiculous. Her business ventures a blur of names and dates and stock prices – the fourteen year old didn't even know what stocks _were_ really and didn't care to tell that to either Apolline or Twistedspear after both had gone on for hours about land and taxes and tenants.

Finally, near lunch on the fourth day, Ginny had finally lost her patience. "Honored Twistedspear, while all of these things are extremely important, there seems to be a great deal more than can be learned by me in a few days or even years. If you and your nation could continue to oversee my assets for our mutual benefits it would be a great service to me and a great profit to you."

The goblin stopped talking and stared at the warrior. Apolline's mouth dropped open at what Ginny had said. While uncomfortable, Ginny didn't fidget. It was a sign of insecurity and that was a weakness she could no longer afford. Not without Nic and Perenelle to shield her from the consequences. Instead of giving in to her instinct to move, to recant her statement, to do _anything_, Lady Flamel waited patiently for either the goblin or her blood mother to respond.

"You do realize what that would mean?" Apolline spoke slowly, softly and she leaned closer as if trying to keep the goblin from knowing what she was saying. Ginny turned her intense gold flecked eyes on the Veela woman.

"Apparently not. Perhaps you should explain it to me?"

The words were calm, serene. If the goblin or Lady Delacour had any doubts about the young woman being able to act in a way befitting of her station, they were erased in that instant. The only thing exuding from the young woman was confidence. She was confident in herself, enough so to admit to not knowing something. That kind of surety would serve her well as she settled fully into her position as Head of House Flamel.

Ginny blinked as Apolline's expression changed from concerned to proud. The Gryffindor made a note to ask her about it later. "Apolline?"

The woman almost imperceptivity shook her head before responding. "Désolé. By having the Goblin Nation manage your accounts in their entirety, they will take a certain portion of the profits for themselves. A percentage, I believe it's twelve?"

The Veela waited for the Goblin to nod in agreement. "Twelve percent of the profits for themselves. Your holdings are subsentatial, and even with them taking such a small part, the benefits to them would be astronomical."

Ginny took a moment to think about what that meant. "Basically, the Goblins get more money than if they were just guarding my fortune and I get more time to do things other than worry about how to manage it."

"Not just more money Ginny." Apolline frowned. "They'd be getting a small fortune themselves each year. Even it were only a single percent instead of twelve. Nicolas and Pernelle – "

"Would have wanted me to be happy." Ginny interrupted, with sad eyes. "They might have been able to manage these accounts by themselves – they had _centuries _of experience and the also acquired everything we're going over now. But I can't. I have other things I need to worry about and managing _this_," the young woman waved her hand towards the stacks of paper that covered the table in front of them, "Is a full time job."

She turned to Twistedspear. "Your nation would take twelve percent of the profits made each year to manage this?"

"Aye, Lady Flamel."

"Then make the arrangements. I could buy _countries_ right now with no problem. I doubt that even with your people taking their due that my wealth would suffer at all."

The goblin gave a toothy grin. "You are wise beyond your years Lady Flamel. I will return to Gringotts to write up the contract."

Twistedspear snapped his long, bony fingers and the papers disappeared. "I can see myself out. I will send the contract over for you to approve in the morning."

He bowed to Ginny, before making his way over to the door and disappearing. As soon as he was out of sight, the Gryffindor slumped, her perfect posture leaving with her guest.

"That was hell." She mused softly. Ginny startled at the beautiful laughter coming from the woman at her side.

The teen blushed, ducking her head as she muttered, "Sorry."

Apolline continued to smile, her amusement dancing in her clear blue eyes. "You have nothing to apologize for. It is nothing I have not heard before from Fleur and nothing I won't hear from Gabrielle as she grows."

The grin her two daughters had inherited dropped as the woman grew serious. "Though if I hear my youngest speaking such language before she's thirteen, I will take you to the task, yes?"

Ginny paled, averting her eyes as she nodded to show her understanding.

"Good, and Ginny?" Apolline waited for the girl who had quickly found a place in her heart to meet her gaze. "I'm sorry too, for not realizing how hard understanding all of this would be for you. You understand advanced magical concepts that many adults have trouble grasping, and you hold yourself like a very experienced adult. It makes me forget the troubled teenager you really are."

The Gryffindor smiled, some of the sadness that had been present in her bearing ever since the Flamels had died dissipating at the obvious love the Veela held for. "I know."

The mutual understanding of love given and receive was interrupted by a rambunctious eight year old. Ginny's smile turned into an all-out grin as Gabrielle bounded into the room, eyes alight with excitement.

"_Ginny! You'll never guess – "_

Just as abruptly as she started speaking, the young Veela stopped, looking around the room in confusion. _"You're done already?"_

Her blood sister's adorable mixture of confusion and excitement made Ginny throw back her head and laugh for the first time since Nicolas and Perenelle had died. It wasn't that funny, it was just…Ginny was _alive_ and sometimes she needed her blood sister to remind her that living wasn't just about surviving.

Unfortunately, her audience of three didn't think that it was sane laughter. The newly arrived Delacour heiress voice stopped the Gryffindor's laughter.

"_I don't see you in less than a month and you seem to have gone insane."_

The red-head straightened immediately, looking at the taller version of Gabrielle standing in the door. _"Fleur! When did you arrive?"_

The adult witch grinned as she moved around the table to give her mother a hug and kiss. _"Just now. Hello, Mom."_

"_Fleur it is good to see you home."_

"_It's good to be home. Honestly, if it weren't for Ginny I would think all British were uncivilized."_

Ginny smirked. _"I am uncivilized. I just learned to hide it better than my countrymen. Plus, you can't count me, after all I _am _a Delacour."_

Cries of _"Ginny!"_ set the young woman off into peals of laughter again. Fleur sighed in exasperation before pulling her still chuckling red-headed sister out of her seat. _"It is good to see you, sister."_

The Gryffindor wrapped her arms around older woman. _"And you. What are you doing here?"_

The Veela pulled back, blinking in confusion. She glanced to her mother before responding. _"You really didn't think I wouldn't be here for the funeral did you?"_

As suddenly as her happiness had emerged, it disappeared back into the depths of her soul. _"Oh."_

She had forgotten, in the whirlwind of finances that Apolline had also – somehow – managed to arrange for Nic and Perenelle's funeral to be held a week exactly after they had died. Considering the number of dignitaries that were going to be attending, that achievement was significant and showed Apolline's capabilities to the fullest.

"_Ginny?"_

Gabby tugged on her blood sister's hand, to get her to snap out of whatever haze she was in. The girl had had to do it often in the past few days. She hoped that as time passed, Ginny wouldn't be quite so withdrawn. The Gryffindor looked down.

"_Yes Gabby?"_

"_You're going to be okay, right?"_

The two older Delacour woman's mouths dropped open at the abrupt and insensitive question.

"_Gabrielle – "_

Ginny interrupted Apolline.

"_Yes Gabby, I will be."_

The Delacour females all stared at the girl, surprised at her spoke haltingly. _"Ginny, you cared about Nicolas and Perenelle a great deal. Grieving for them is not something to be ashamed of…"_

"_And I'm not. I loved them Apolline, they were family. But I survived my first year at Hogwarts and somehow came out fairly normal. I've learned magic and had tests that most witches twice my age have never even contemplated, much less done. I'm not fine right now, but I will be. If there's anything that I think they would have wanted me to remember, it is that there is more to life than just surviving. The past shapes us, but the present is where we must live."_

The Delacours were stunned into silence for several minutes. Long before Apolline opened her mouth to reply, Ginny had started to shift uncomfortably. _"And it is things like that, that make me forget your age."_

The Gryffindor shrugged slightly before offering, _"I guess I'm an old soul."_

"_That you are, Ginny that you are."_

The next day, after Ginny had signed the contract and sent it back to Gringotts, the entire family, including Stéphane, was off to Magiqu Quartier Commerçant. They entered Hérisson Couturière, a very exclusive, expensive tailoring shop. It was almost like Madam Malkins but it catered to powerful families with a great deal of money instead of young school children starting on their journey to school.

Apolline, Fleur, and Gabrielle all greatly enjoyed being catered to by the attendants and trying on different dress styles. Stéphane and Ginny, however, were taken to a separate section of the store after the attendants had seen their Head of House rings. Loraine Hérisson herself came to great them.

"_Lord Delacour it is an honor to be serving you and your family again."_

Stéphane inclined his head slightly in acknowledgement. Ginny had copied his air of polite indifference while waiting but when Madam Hérisson turned her eyes on her, she arched an eyebrow in a silent question.

"_And my attendants told me you were wearing what they believed was the House Flamel ring. They must have been mistaken because you are certainly _not _Lord Flamel, and that you would bring such a cheap imitation – "_

As the woman spoke, the red head's hands had clenched. Before the renowned tailor could finish her statement Ginny, raised her still curled fist to show case the beautiful ring that graced her finger.

"_You are correct. I am _not_ Lord Flamel. I _am_, however, _Lady _Flamel and I will be treated with the respect my title deserves or I will take my business elsewhere."_

Hérrison paled as she realized her quick accusations might cause her to lose a very wealthy patron. _"My apologies my lady. I had not realized that Lord Fla – Nicolas had passed on his title."_

Ginny smiled with tightly closed lips. _"He didn't, he simply passed on, along with Perenelle."_

"_I…you have my condolences, my lady. You will need to be in your full House colors for the service, yes?"_

Lady Flamel nodded.

"_When is it?"_

Stéphane answered in Ginny's stead. _"Both my family's clothes and Lady Flamel's must be ready by the morning after tomorrow."_

The tailor's mouth dropped. _"You didn't give us much time, two days is almost unheard of to prepare not only your family's clothes, but the clothes of the Head of the Moste Ancient House."_

"_I assure you that your efforts will be rewarded." _Ginny spoke with authority, allowing the new power she wielded to show through in her voice.

"_I…Of course, Lady Flamel, it will be done."_

The young Gryffindor gave a regal nod, and stood as the tailor and her attendants directed her to for the next hour as they poked and prodded her. While her blood sisters and Apolline spoke excitedly of their experience, and how they couldn't wait to return, Ginny hoped that she wouldn't have to go back for at least another year. Considering her new status however, that was unlikely, but the red head had something more important to worry about. In less than two days, she would have to act as the Lady Flamel before some of the most important members of the worldwide Wizarding community.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yes, this is going to be another chapter split into parts...I wanted to get this up ASAP and I'm having some trouble writing the next bit. Also, this chapter ran way from me but hopefully all of you enjoy it. <strong>_

_**I'm quite certain that many of you thought me dead. I'm not and I don't really have an excuse for not updating other than life and time got away from me. I sincerely thank anyone who still reads this story.**_

_**I still need a beta reader. While some have expressed interest several months ago, I have no idea if it still applies. If you're interested in getting to read my updates early (and also probably getting a LOT of spoilers, because I like to hash things out sometimes) leave me a note in a review or PM me. Thank you.**_

_**A special thanks to everyone who reviewed, Favorited, and/or followed my story within the long dry spell of no updates. A particular shout out to the two guests and LilyEvans2510 and Lolerator for reviewing within the past five months of 2014. I will put responses up to all your reviews on my profile within the next few days, so check there for answers to questions, asked and for personal acknowledgement.**_

_**And as a final note, anyone who wants to thank me for this update shouldn't. Instead all thanks should go to a long time reader and fan who has been with me since near the beginning. Thank you moneystrine for making me kick my ass into gear and give all of you the update you deserved.**_


	24. Ch 20: Funeral Pt 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**_

**Chapter Twenty: Funeral, Part 2**

"Remind me, why did I think this was a good idea?"

Fleur stopped brushing her hair to look at Ginny, sharing a brief glance with Gabrielle who was reading on the Gryffindor's bed. Why the other witch was even bothering was a question that flitted through the Gryffindor's mind often over the past several hours. Unlike herself, the quarter Veela could pull off a paper sack with the poise and grace of a true lady.

The morning had begun before the sun had even rose which meant freakishly early. Ginny and Stéphane picked up House Delacour's and House Flamel's formal wear from the tailor. The amount of money both of them had to pay for the clothes were ridiculous. The Weasley was certain her family hadn't spent that much money in a _year_, much less on something as frivolous as clothes. Still upon seeing the Delacours in their fancy attire Ginny could almost see the appeal of dropping that much money on clothes.

Apolline as the Matriarch of her family wore a sky blue floor length dress. A silver sash embroidered with the Delacour coat of arms repeating crossed over her chest from her right shoulder to left hip. Her hands remained free of gloves to show case the Delacour ring resting on her right pointer finger, showing her as second in the family's hierarchy. Silver earring with sapphires hung from her ears along with the matching necklace. As a half Veela Apolline was afforded supernatural beauty. Before today, Ginny had seen her stop traffic. Now, the Gryffindor thought that she could easily incite riots or cause men to fall over dead from her beauty.

Fleur was her mother's daughter. She wore a similar dress and sash. The only difference being that the sash went from her left shoulder to right hip, signifying her position as Heir Apparent to House Delacour. Her body was devoid of jewelry save for the small ring on her left pointer finger. It, like her sash, signified her position as an heiress.

The youngest of Delacour women was the only one missing the sash. Gabrielle was pleased at how her dress looked without the "ugly piece of cloth" destroying its beauty. Which was just as well, considering she couldn't wear one. A sash was only afforded to the Patriarch, Matriarch, and Heir.

Stephane made looking the part of Lord seem easy. He wore a light grey muggle suit with a sash the same color as his wife's dress crossed over his chest. The true piece of his outfit however was the long flowing cape that cascaded down his back. It was a slightly darker blue than his sash and had the Delacour crest writ large upon it in golden thread.

All Delacours had two final, but simple pieces of fabric. Silk of the purest black was wrapped around both of all their upper arms.

The fact was that the entire family managed to look jaw droping-ly beautiful when arrayed together. It made Ginny hate them just a little. After preparing fully, Apolline and Stephane stepped out to see to some details, leaving their third daughter with the other two.

All of that had led to Ginny staring at the mirror looking at her reflection. Over the years her body had changed so much that she couldn't associate the young woman looking back at her as the insecure eleven year old who couldn't meet her own eyes. It had happen gradually, with some sudden leaps, like when she had had her magical awakening. The Gryffindor _knew_ that she was only fourteen, almost fifteen. But the regal woman in the mirror seemed to feel differently.

Her dress was a deep emerald green that brought perfectly contrasted with her brilliant red hair. Hair that was intricate in its simplicity. Two small braids, one on each side of her head, began at her temples and met at the back of her head, perfectly centered. There they were clipped together with a gold phoenix with sapphires for eyes. Like Stephane and Apolline, she wore a sash with House Flamel's crest covering it, only where theirs were silver her's was a regal blue.

The final element of her astonishingly beautiful ensemble was the pure black cloak. Ginny remembered her father raving about how muggles wore all black to funerals. In the wizarding world this was not the case. Wizards and Witches wore their house colors, even family. The difference was that, the closer the relationship one had with the deceased the more black was present over those house colors.

The two armbands resting on Gabrielle's arms, for example, meant that she was a close friend – almost family to Nicolas and Perenelle. A single armband meant friendship while some would only have hair ribbons or handkerchiefs present, signifying a passing acquaintanceship. There would be a great many hair ribbons and handkerchiefs at this funeral.

But by contrast, the cloak of uninterrupted black, untainted by any signs of color, draped over Ginny's shoulders symbolized that she was the Flamels' closest living relative. And, in effect, that she was their Heir.

And now Ginny was looking in the mirror and wondering what had happened to the wild tom boy who wore pants and got dirt all over her clothes. She couldn't be the same woman wearing this fortune, could she?

"_Come again, Fury?"_

The Lady Flamel met her elder blood sister's eyes and blinked. So caught up in her thoughts she didn't know what was going on. _"Pardon?"_

_God, even my _voice_ sounds different now. _

"_You said, _Remind me why I thought this was a good idea."

"_Oh."_

Ginny let out a soft noise of acknowledgement before turning back to the mirror. She heard a faint rustling and within seconds Fleur and Gabrielle were standing next to her. The reflection noted this change of scenery, now showing three absolutely gorgeous women. Well, two gorgeous women and one utterly adorable girl. The Gryffindor looked at their reflections and thought, _the one in the middle can't be me._

She glanced down and to her left as Gabby tugged on her hand. _"What's wrong?_"

"_I just…I look in the mirror," _she returned her gaze to the reflection. _"And I see a woman, who is confident and beautiful and seems utterly prepared for the coming storm. And I know that's _me_ but the only thing I can think of is 'someone must be standing in front of me' or 'Nic managed one last prank before he went, and enchanted my mirror to show something that isn't there.' Because that can't be _me_. I'm just a fourteen year old who enjoys getting dirty, and playing Quidditch and football and dueling. I'm a girl who hasn't worn a dress in years and that woman in the mirror can't possibly be me."_

As Ginny spoke, tears blurred the image in front of her eyes. She fought with everything she had to prevent them from falling. Suddenly, she felt a hand gently turning her face towards Fleur.

"_That's what you see? A woman who can't possibly exist?"_

The eighteen year old former Triwizard champion's voice was soft, and as gentle as her hand that was still on the younger girl's face.

"_Because that's not what I see. I see someone who has been through so much and survived. I see a beautiful young woman who is just coming into her own. I see you, Ginny. Someone who is now one of the most powerful people in the world but I have no doubt that you will use that power sparingly."_

Ginny blinked her eyes drying. Gabrielle tugged on her hand again, and Fleur allowed her own to drop from the Gryffindor's face as she turned to look at her blood sister.

"_I see someone who was willing to risk everything for a child she didn't know. I see someone who is the kindest person I have ever met. I see someone who is frought with insecurities forced upon her by a cruel, evil man. I almost wish you had never had Tom Riddle's Diary. Because then, you might be more confident, with all these insecurities not there."_

Gabby paused, taking a deep breath before continuing.

"_Almost. But not quite because then I wouldn't have met you, or if I had you wouldn't be the Ginny I know, the _sister _I love. You look in the mirror and think that that woman couldn't possibly be you. But I look at the mirror, and at you, and think that you couldn't possibly be anyone else."_

Fleur had lessened Ginny's discomfort but Gabrielle was nothing less than a hero to the fourteen year old in that moment.

"_You…you really think that?"_ The Gryffindor, for all her courage stumbled over the words, glancing between the two sisters that she'd never dreamed she'd have. _"Both of you?"_

The two quarter Veela reacted instantly, engulfing their sister in a group hug.

"_You're our sister, and one of the most amazing people ever."_

"_How could we not?"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well...This chapter seems to be an exercise in avoidance. Unfortunately I can't delay politics any longer, wish me luck on that. I apologize for the delay in this chapter, but life got away from me. Again. I suck, I know. I also never did respond to reviews after last chapter, so I'll have those up before next Saturday (hopefully). I still need a beta! If anyone is interested...<em>**

**_As a disclaimer, I have no idea how to describe clothes. While I am female, my wardrobe is mostly composed of t-shirts, jeans, and gym shorts. With several pairs of button up dress shirts, a full pant suit, and a single dress that hang mostly unused in my closet. I'm not even going to get started on my shoes 'cuz I have a feeling that other women might murder me...So, like I said, I'm bad with clothes. _**

**_I sincerely thank_ You can only live once_ for ensuring this chapter was written in a (semi) timely fashion._**

**_8/3/2014 - I finally updated my profile with responses for every review since the last time. I also took the old one down. I want sincerely thank everyone who read and reviewed EFGG. All of the positive feedback is almost overwhelming and makes all the struggles I have with this story worth it. I might have forgotten to thank every individual in every review response, but know that I am truly grateful and completely honored that you took time from your busy lives to say a few words about my story._**


End file.
